


【翻译】人形SCP探测器 Alive Humanoid Sensory Euclid

by sophie_0403



Category: Hannibal (TV), SCP Foundation
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Body Horror, Explicit Sexual Content, Horror, M/M, Mindfuck, Psychological Horror, Science Fiction, Supernatural Elements
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 60,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22301017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophie_0403/pseuds/sophie_0403
Summary: 感谢原作者berlynn_wohl的授权！喜欢的请给作者心心！原文地址：https://archiveofourown.org/works/2413928?view_full_work=true架空设定，威尔、汉尼拔（和杰克）在基金会工作（在介绍中有些有用的信息。）还有两个相关汉尼拔梗：http://hannibalkink.dreamwidth.org/1847.html?thread=2051895#cmt2051895http://hannibalkink.dreamwidth.org/2246.html?thread=3145414#cmt3145414
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Alive Humanoid Sensory Euclid**

**作者说明：**

1.本故事为架空设定，威尔·格雷厄姆和汉尼拔·莱克特在SCP基金会的世界中，由SCP项目、人类，以及被视为对全球安全或人类常态构成威胁的外星/超维度生物组成的虚构集合。SCP基金会起源于4chan的X板块，在那里可以挖掘到怪异事物的图片，并编写有关它们的故事。最终这个概念发展出[自己的Wiki](http://scp-wiki-cn.wikidot.com/about-the-scp-foundation)。在阅读此故事之前，你不需要具备基金会的任何预备知识，但先访问几个页面熟悉一下SCP文档的格式和主题会有所帮助。（以下是我最喜欢的条目，在本文均未及。有些很诡异，有些很有趣，而有些两者都是：[381](http://scp-wiki-cn.wikidot.com/scp-381)、[426](http://scp-wiki-cn.wikidot.com/scp-426)、[1981](http://scp-wiki-cn.wikidot.com/scp-1981)、[294](http://scp-wiki-cn.wikidot.com/scp-294)、[361](http://scp-wiki-cn.wikidot.com/scp-361)、[147](http://scp-wiki-cn.wikidot.com/scp-147)、[586](http://scp-wiki-cn.wikidot.com/scp-586)、[597](http://scp-wiki-cn.wikidot.com/scp-597)、[1370](http://scp-wiki-cn.wikidot.com/scp-1370)、[1839](http://scp-wiki-cn.wikidot.com/scp-1839)，[374](http://scp-wiki-cn.wikidot.com/scp-374)、[1d6-J](http://scp-wiki-cn.wikidot.com/scp-1d6-j)和[006-J](http://scp-wiki-cn.wikidot.com/scp-006-j)。）请注意，SCP Wiki吸引力相当强大，所以在浏览Wiki后记得回来并阅读本故事！

2.我会尽量解释需要解释部分，但也会故意留给读者想象空间。（这是SCP Wiki本身编写的方式。）在本故事中，对部分Wiki上描述的事物/发现进行了戏剧化处理。如果在一提及SCP对象时，你就立刻去Wiki阅读整个条目，可能对阅读体验有所影响。所以我将“彩蛋”链接到所提及的对象上，可以让你获取更多有关它们的信息。但是，如果你是第一次看到相关内容，并且没有超链接，你可以继续阅读本故事，并将学习到该对象的所有必要知识。

3.基金会监管着许多规范的安全基地，并且每个基地有倾向于专门处理特定类型的物体，或者它处于特定区域用以容纳固定不动的物体。我不想因为什么物品放在什么基地之类的设定限制整个故事，所以我虚构了一个不明确属性及位置的基地（U-62），并出于故事目的将所需的任何事物移植到那里。

***请注意，本案包含《汉尼拔》和SCP基金会的原有设定。即血腥暴力、心理恐怖、身体恐怖以及偶尔的同性恋情节。除此以外，我不能透露更多，否则会剧透。因此在你继续阅读前，请自行判断。 ***

**Chapter 1**

这次回收任务预估为低风险，尽管回收对象已经造成四人身亡。每次死亡都是由脱水引起的，一般需要花上几天的时间，这表明无论它是什么东西，都不会很快致死。由一支精湛的回收队伍互相照应，基本上能保证回收不出意外。

在六分钟前，威尔·格雷厄姆被塞进机动特遣队的车厢内。队长奥沙瓦（Oshawa），正在用一些当地警方拍摄的照片，向他介绍基本情况。

“该名女性被发现死在她公寓的卧室里。死于脱水，没有证据显示是谋杀。警方报告说，她已经销声匿迹五天了。这倒不奇怪，只是她的母亲和继父也在十天前脱水而死，死在相对安全与隔离的环境里。在那之前的十二天，她的母亲发现· _自己的·_ 母亲也脱水而亡，紧接在她丈夫死后不久……不过她丈夫是由于糖尿病引起的并发症去世的，所以我们不认为两者之间有联系。”

“有没有任何线索表明它是针对女性的，或者具体点，和这个家族有关？”虽然这种信息对威尔定位异常物体没有帮助，但知道哪个是关键因素，总比他盲目地走进女性死者的房子感觉要好得多。

奥沙瓦摇了摇头，“因性别或遗传而生效的SCP并不是前所未闻，但也相当不寻常。这个案子，我们怀疑要么是一种强迫受害人断食断水的认知危害*1，要么是导致受害者自发性脱水的寄生虫。无论哪种情况，我们都有能力应付它。”

特遣队的面包车停在一幢不起眼的房子前面。这种社区在州内非常普遍，在修建了排水系统之后人口递增，这种社区就像雨后春笋般出现了。接着一辆普通的民用汽车停在了面包车后面。这幢房子的住户正在上班，面包车车厢上喷着“南方管道公司”标识，所以他们的到来没有引起怀疑。奥沙瓦带领队伍悄悄靠近房子的南边，抬起围栏的门闩，然后走到这个带着泳池的房子背面。

这个房子是非常典型的中期现代装修的住宅，看上去被二十岁出头的女孩极尽所能地改良过：摇滚乐队的照片和海报覆盖大部分的木镶板，旧厨房的设备里添了一个烤箱和一个榨汁机。基金会特工在最近四十八个小时内打了几通电话，确保验尸官带走住户的尸体后，内部所有的东西都保持不变。

这是一所很小的房子，走到每一个角落威尔的脑袋都在疼。但他发现在面前的这个房间里尤其疼痛难忍。在宜家家具和现代电子产品当中，他看见一个大的空纸箱和一些有年代感的物件散落在旁：一个珠宝盒，几件动物图案的涤纶裙子，一些旧爵士唱片，和一个台灯。还有一面全身镜，看起来像最近刚买回来的。

“如果她的母亲和祖母最近都去世了，我猜这些东西是属于她们的，”威尔说，挥手示意收集起来。他什么也没碰，对他来说太冒险了。但两名特遣队的成员反而把所有的东西都摊在小餐桌上。威尔来回走动着，刻意分散头痛，反而让头痛得更加剧烈。接着珠宝盒被打开，奥沙瓦说：“我想我们找到了。”

他手里拿着一支烟，侧面印着“蓝女士”几个手写字体。

特遣队的另一个成员抱怨道：“我全副武装就为了一支蓝女士香烟？他妈的，这蠢女人大概以为找到她奶奶的秘密宝藏还挺得意的。”那人瞪着威尔，好像是· _他的错·_ 一样。

奥沙瓦说：“去车里拿个B3收容装置就行了。”他转身对威尔说：“别理他。这就像……嗯，你以前是个警察对吧？这就像小孩打911的恶作剧——你必须检查一下，以防万一是什么严重的事情，但是结果发现它只是…你懂得…”他摊了摊手。

其余特遣队的成员站在旁边等着收容装置进来，尽管他们清楚此时继续待在这里只是走个形式而已。一根蓝女士香烟是不危险的，除非你把它抽掉。任何人都可以把它扔进盒子里，不用担心自身安全。此时此刻，他们似乎更关心那个年轻女人死前可能留下的令人性奋的私人物品，他们目光飞快地扫视着。

发着牢骚的特遣队员边叹气边把香烟放进盒子封存，像拎着妻子的钱包一样拎回货车上，其余成员紧随其后。但威尔留在后面，因为机动特遣队的一名成员——特工哈利法克斯（Halifax)还在屋里，他应该可以开那辆民用汽车载威尔回U-62基地，这样他就不用忍受在SCP物品旁坐两个小时的车了。

威尔本以为随着香烟离他越来越远，会让他轻松一点，但他眼睛后面的疼痛却依然很清晰。他正要说些什么，奥沙瓦喊道：“哈利法克斯！我们出发了！”

奥沙瓦走出了这座小房子，料想命令应该立即被执行了，但哈利法克斯说：“我做不到。”

威尔回过头去看哈利法克斯，他正专注地盯着那面全身镜。“什么叫你做不到？”

“我不能离开，这会杀了他的。”

威尔走过去看着镜子，它反射出了自己和哈利法克斯的镜像。只不过就只有哈利法克斯的镜像，在自主地移动。

“这是什么时候发生的？”威尔问道，“就刚才吗？”

“不，我是真实的！”镜像说，“我一直在这里！”

“这不是真的，”威尔说，“我们走吧。你还能动吗？”

哈利法克斯把他的视线从镜子移开，往外走了一步，但就在他的镜像消失之前，它尖叫着：“你为什么让他杀了我？”

哈利法克斯愣住了，说道：“看到了吧？我做不到。”

在观察了哈利法克斯的镜像片刻后，威尔注意到了别的东西——现在他自己的镜像也开始自己移动了。“他只是想保护我们，”它边说边指着哈利法克斯的镜像，“你们必须保持站近一点，否则我们会死的。”

“如果你让我们死去，妈妈会怎么说？”哈利法克斯的镜像对他说，“还记得你七岁时，她发现你把蚱蜢的后肢拉下来时，她有多生气吗？那还只是蚱蜢，如果她发现你杀了我，她会不认你的。”

“这是真的吗？”威尔问，“蚱蜢的事？它怎么知道的？”

“听着，这不是什么大不了的事，”哈利法克斯争辩道，“我们要做的就是呆在这里。这是拯救生命的一个小代价，不是吗？”

威尔翻了个白眼朝身边迈了一步，但痛苦的呜咽声让他停了下，· _跟自己声音一模一样·_ 。也许哈利法克斯是对的。基金会有足够资源，他们可以找到一种方法，让他俩永远待在在镜子前……

奥沙瓦跺着脚回到房间里，大声喊道：“哈利法克斯探员，我命令你……”

“别进来，”威尔厉声说，“呆在那里，别望向房间。这里还有一个SCP，我猜是个模因危害*2。”

“该死的，”奥沙瓦咕哝道，“哈利法克斯探员，如果你立即不离开那面镜子，你就被降到D级人员*3了。”

“别听那家伙的话！”哈利法克斯的镜像恳求道。

“他想杀我们！别让他杀了我们！”威尔的镜像插话道，它的恳求即刺耳又诚挚。威尔产生了一瞬间的同情，比内疚感更强烈。这更像是他内在的自我保护意识被触发了。

但是这种感受他坚持不了多久。他的脑袋本来就疼的要死，所有的尖叫和叫喊都帮不了什么忙。他所能想到的就是如何让它停下来。“冷静下来，你们两个！”威尔说，接着用更温柔地语气说：“拜托别叫了。现在听好了，我要退后一点点。我会待在你能看见我的地方，但离得太近会伤害到我。你必须清楚这一点。”

他的镜像点了点头：“好吧。嗯我知道，好吧。但你哪儿也不去，对吧？

威尔后退了几步，直到他的腿撞到了床垫的角。“当然不。”他坚持道，这么说好像安抚了两个镜像，和哈利法克斯本人。

接着迅雷不及掩耳之势，威尔把毯子从床垫上扯下来，扔到镜子上。当镜像消失在威尔和哈利法克斯面前时，它们开始痛苦地尖叫。威尔瞄了一眼镜子没被盖住的角落，它们正如漩涡一样解体。

“这他妈的发生了什么？！”哈利法克斯说，“哦老天，你做了什么？”但随后他似乎平静了下来，当尖叫终于结束时，他半梦半醒地说：“他们是真的吗？”

“不，”威尔严肃地说，“他们不是真的。”

“哇。我现在看起来一定像个傻瓜。”

“是的，好吧，别担心。”

奥沙瓦毫不同情，“哈利法克斯，去货车里拿出C3收容装置。”他补充道：“还有你拿的时候，尽量别用力盯着任何东西看。”

“是，长官”哈利法克斯说，然后快步走出了房间。

奥沙瓦走近威尔，看着被遮住且大概已经无害的镜子。“你做了件了不起的事，格雷厄姆探员，”他说。“你完全有资质进入任何一个机动特遣队。你到底哪儿来的胆子？”

“我不知道，”威尔耸耸肩，盯着仍然让他头痛不已的镜子， “我肯定是完全缺乏同理心吧。”

**译者注：**

*1认知危害：指该项目能透过视觉、听觉、嗅觉、味觉或触觉（不仅限于直接接触）等对感官或感知造成危害。

*2 模因危害：指该项目借助复制和传播对人类个体或群体造成精神或生理上危害的异常信息。

*3 D级人员（D-class _）_ ：基金会安保等级中的第四等级，他们被视作“可消耗人员”，负责在基金会的项目实验、维护等过程中直接操作极端危险异常。（相当于小白鼠）


	2. Chapter 2

**项目编号：SCP-3387**

**项目等级：Euclid**

**特殊收容措施：** 鼓励员工在编制文档和对话中以正常社会名词称呼SCP-3387。

SCP-3387居住于U-62基地的工作人员专属居住区的橡树街1138号。他拥有特殊安全等级（F级:回收专家），允许其以4级权限进入所有的研究实验室、档案仓库和公共社交区域。SCP-3387对其他异常物体的存在十分敏感，因此，如有必要在基地内将其限制，应被指定至一个标准的人形收容装置，且距离其他SCP项目至少50米。

SCP-3387已配备一部移动电话，并且预计随身携带并始终开机，以便在需要回收项目时立即通知他。 作为一名受薪员工，SCP-3387允许在U-62服务商店购买自身所需食品和家居用品。若他要求提供服务商店未储备的个人物品或家居用品，须在合理要求范围内的，且不违反基金会安全协议的原则。

SCP-3387已被植入一个追踪装置，以便随时了解其行踪。他已知晓每天晚上10点至早上6点必须处于家中，除非其主管杰克·克劳福德授权其陪同机动特遣队进行回收任务。在其余时间，他必须保持在U-62范围 10公里以内。跟踪设备将随机监测，若其处于未授权的位置，安全人员会收到警报。他不存在脱逃风险，但因具备的能力使其成为被敌对组织绑架的目标。

发现过程： ██年██月██日，██楼宇（20个单元的居住建筑）管理员电话报警至911，警方派遣出隶属█████警部的两名警官，其中一个是探员格雷厄姆。楼宇管理员声称在██单元的住户两个月没有付房租后，他打开大门无意中发现了住户的尸体和[SCP- 543](http://scp-wiki-cn.wikidot.com/scp-543)。*1

当探员格雷厄姆提交报告时,他指出当他接近██单元,他不得不压抑一阵突如其来的头痛，该疼痛在离开建筑后消失。格雷厄姆推测因归咎于天然气泄漏。

两个月后，██年██月██日，探员格雷厄姆提交了一份被证实为[SCP-063](http://scp-wiki-cn.wikidot.com/scp-063)项目的谋杀报告*2。格雷厄姆再次指出，每当SCP-063与他共处一室，他就会头痛。 特工███，当时潜伏在██████警察局的一名基金会特工卧底，注意到了这所谓的巧合，并在接下来的三周内多次与探员格雷厄姆接触，已充分肯定探员格雷厄姆对SCP十分敏感，因此招募他进入基金会。

描述：SCP-3387名叫威尔·格雷厄姆，白种男性，██年██月██日出生，身高1.78米，体重71公斤，棕色头发，蓝眼睛。 他与普通人唯一的区别在于，他能够感知自己30米范围内存在具有异常属性的物体或生物体（以下称“SCP物体”）。当他接近SCP物体达到30米时，SCP-3387会感觉到眼睛轻微刺痛，如同头痛初始状态。当接近度达到10米时，这种感觉会加剧。而身处SCP物体的1米范围内，将造成其适度的疼痛。 这种疼痛程度不基于物体的大小或异常的性质。例如，在距离相等的情况下，一个身高2.3米嗜杀成性的类人形生物，与一个使持有者产生轻微忧伤的六面骰子相比，不会对他产生更强烈的影响。

当SCP-3387远离SCP物体时，该感觉就消失了。接近SCP物体不会导致SCP-3387持久性的疼痛或伤害，且在其使用能力期间或之后不会产生生理变化。他曾被暴露在SCP物体时接受核磁共振成像，但大脑活动没有变化。（详见附录3387-A，测试日志）。然而，受到头痛的困扰，再加上靠近SCP物体的固有危险，会造成SCP-3387相当大的精神压力。因此，只有在无其他手段可以有效定位和捕获SCP物体时，或者在定位和回收危险物体的紧急情况下，才为其分配回收任务。

请注意，SCP-3387只能检测到他附近存在的SCP物体。他无法以任何方式识别他们的异常属性或与它们进行心灵感应。

SCP-3387的能力不能保护他免受接触SCP物体的物理或模因影响，他必须遵守所有标准的监测和检疫程序。

**附录3387-A: SCP-3387的能力测试日志。**

测试期间，SCP-3387的50米范围内仅有用于测试的对象。

\- SCP-3387在展示的四个相同的蓝色钥匙中，能识别出哪个是[SCP-860](http://scp-wiki-cn.wikidot.com/scp-860)。*3

\- 将SCP-3387送往位于████的垃圾场,告知其寻找一个SCP物体。在没有事先得到任何有关该物体描述的情况下，他先踱步了8分钟，然后以大致螺旋状的路线行走，直到他正确识别到[SCP-462](http://scp-wiki-cn.wikidot.com/scp-462)。*4

\- SCP-3387允许在一个110平方米的房间内自由行走，房间无任何摆设及特色，除了位于中央的[SCP-528](http://scp-wiki-cn.wikidot.com/scp-528)。指令其熟悉接近物体时头痛的强度，然后被蒙上眼睛。将 SCP-528被移动到房间内的一个随机位置。SCP-3387在房间里慢慢地走动，要求他在任意时刻估算与SCP-528的距离。 SCP-3387估计的距离在0.5米的误差范围内。*5

\- 重复上述测试，但改为[SCP-099](http://scp-wiki-cn.wikidot.com/scp-099)，并用床单覆盖。其估计的距离再次在0.5米的误差范围内。在随后的隔离和观察中，他并无遭受SCP-099模因效应的迹象，表明其能力不含心灵感应部分。*6

\- 重复上述测试，将[SCP-247](http://scp-wiki-cn.wikidot.com/scp-247)（关在笼内）放置在房间内。他估计的距离仍然在0.5米的误差范围内。他从房间离开时未被告知哪个SCP在场，并且在事后接受询问时没有表现出焦虑，表明他无法察觉到SCP的危险性，只能感知其存在。*7

\- SCP-3387被放置在放有收容物品的收容室外，收容室由石头、钨、钢、法拉第笼或木材建造。无论屏障的性质或厚度如何，他的能力仍然一样强烈而准确。

\- SCP-3387摄入以下影响思维能力的物质，然后询问他是否可以感知附近的SCP物体。

██年██月██日：酒精(110毫升的威士忌，含量足够可以让实验对象在第二天感受到宿醉)

██年██月██日:安定

██年██月██日:芬太尼

██年██月██日:一氧化二氮

██年██月██日:四氯化碳

██年██月██日:吗啡

██年██月██日:乙酰水杨酸

██年██月██日:对乙酰氨基酚

实验结果:缓解头痛或减轻焦虑的物质不会损害SCP-3387的能力。引起头痛的物质(如过量饮酒)在一定程度上掩盖了这种能力。也就是说，如果他正在经历某种轻微头痛，与此同时接近SCP物体，头痛会突然变得更加剧烈，如同他的能力替换了已经存在的疼痛。

[更多实验日志已简化]

**附录3387-B: SCP-3387要求的个人物品清单**

-渔具(准予)

-飞钓用具(准予)

\- Smith和Wesson.38左轮手枪（否决）

-流浪混种犬，在路上发现（准予）

-流浪混种犬，在河边发现（准予）

-流浪拉布拉多犬，在路上发现（准予）

-流浪混种犬，闲逛到他的院子里（准予）

-小猎犬，原属于已故特工████ （准予）

-德国牧羊犬，原属于特工█████,现以迁至分部19（准予）

-流浪混种犬，在路上发现（准予）

**附录3387-C: SCP-3387在定位和回收中起到重要作用的项目清单**

(数据已简化)

**附录3387-D：SCP-3387在定位和回收中发挥重要作用的低价值物品清单**

SCP-3387的能力意味着他可以发现任何与之紧邻的SCP，不仅仅是那些对全球安全构成威胁的SCP。本分类为“低价值”且未分配SCP编号的项目清单，所有这些项目都位于U-62的低价值仓库副楼：

项目描述：一个模拟手表，与佩戴者的心跳同步，但无法告知时间。

回收日期：█-█-████

回收地点：英国████，███████

项目描述：一只会使用简单英语对话的仓鼠，但只有直接询问其关于流行音乐的意见等问题时才会开口。

回收日期：██-██-████

回收地点：███████，███████

注：我才[已编辑]不管那仓鼠说什么，酷玩乐队非常优秀，它要学着面对现实。 - 分站主管████

项目描述：一张男人的照片。佩戴领带。不高不瘦，不矮不胖。他的眼睛像你的，鼻子像你的，头发像你的，但你不认为这人是你。

回收日期：█-██-████

回收地点：█████████

项目描述：一条被子，可以让睡在底下的人梦到被子。

回收日期：█-█-████

回收地点：██，██████

项目描述：一瓶202█葡萄酒。它的味道就像葡萄的种子和叶子，土壤，水和阳光。它不能让人喝醉，反而让人清醒。

回收日期：█-█-████

回收地点：美国加利福尼亚州███████

项目描述：一个90分钟的Maxell录音带，放在任何录音带播放器中，将播放A-Ha的所有专辑*8，总长9小时28分钟。

回收日期：█-██-████

回收地点：挪威███████

注：这些家伙其实非常棒。不过我只听过那一首歌。 - Bright博士

你有问过那[已编辑]仓鼠是怎么想的吗？ - 分站主管████

**译者注：**

*1 SCP-543 - 杂音

*2 SCP-063 -“世界上最好的牙刷”

*3 SCP-860 - 蓝钥匙

*4 SCP-462 - 逃逸汽车

*5 SCP-528 - 巫毒诅咒

*6 SCP-099 - 肖像

*7 SCP-247 - 无害小猫

*8 A-Ha：一个挪威乐队组合


	3. Chapter 3

出于今日测试的目的，审讯室被厚重、不透光的幕布隔成两半。从相邻的观察室，也就是莱克特医生所坐的地方，恰好可以看到幕布的两侧，幕布的一侧有个基座，上面摆着一个罗马雕塑风格的青铜头像，镶嵌着银色眼睛，上面覆盖着一层明显的铜绿。而另一侧坐着一位D级人员，编号D-044323，正被束缚在椅子上。如此一来，当幕布落下时，他就无可避免地将直面着这个青铜头像。

在观察室中，负责研究青铜头像的研究员弗雷姆（Frame）坐在莱克特医生的身边。他们身后站着一名助手，正记录和监控录音设备。

莱克特医生耐心地等待，直到安保人员对D-044323的限制再三检查并退出了房间，关门后上锁。莱克特医生看了一眼闭路监视器，警卫立正站在门的另一侧，等待下一步的命令。

“我们开始吧，”莱克特医生说：“项目编号SCP-146，当前开始实验日志146-01。”*1汉尼拔·莱克特陈述了日期、时间与在场工作人员，然后说道：“请把幕布放下来好吗。”

助手拉下杠杆，审讯室里的幕布落下。现在D-044323眼前已毫无遮拦，只能被青铜头像的银色眼睛冷漠地凝视着。只在眼神接触的一瞬间，D-044323立刻呜咽着转过头去。

莱克特医生按下对讲机按钮说：“能告诉我们你为什么难过吗？”

“我不愿想起这个！”D-044323说到。他的眼睛紧闭着，虽然又睁开过一次，就想看看头像是否还盯着他看。但看到自己的确仍被它注视着时，他试图挣脱了一下。

“请将你目前联想到的记忆说出来，”莱克特医生说。

D-044323没有立刻回答，助手打破了沉默：“受试者的心率已经上升到每分钟148次。血压是160/150。”

“D-044323，请将你目前联想到的记忆说出来”莱克特医生重复了一遍。

“我不得不这么做，我也不想的。”D-044323徒劳地在束缚带中挣扎，用力到手臂爆出青筋。“在团伙里你不能被当做胆小鬼，死得要么是他，要么是我。”

“受试者的心率增加到每分钟160次。”助手带着一丝担心说道。她向前迈了一步，想看莱克特医生脸上是否表露出停止实验的迹象。在没有得到他任何指示后，助手继续说：“血压是163/180。”

“D-044323，请将你目前联想到的记忆说出来。”莱克特医生又重复道。

在青铜头的凝视下，D-044323开始抽泣。由于没法强行挣脱，他瘫坐在椅子上，可怜地呻吟着：“这不是我的错……那里就会发生这种事情。就发生在我身上，在我来的第一个晚上，”他喘息道，“他们告诉我，‘小子，你永远回不到从前了’，他们是对的，老天啊，他们是对的……”

“受试者的心率降到每分钟80次，”助理说，“血压是40/90。”

莱克特博士饶有兴趣地看着，D-044323的语速减慢并含糊不清，像是一种处于某种催眠状态下。他看了看显示器：“可以让摄像机把他的眼睛放大三倍吗？看，弗雷姆医生。他的眼球运动与快速眼动睡眠相一致。”他转向助手：“受试者正处于Alpha-Theta脑波边缘吗？”

助手很难把目光从抽泣且语无伦次的受试者身上移开，但她还是看向脑电图仪的观察窗，并肯定了莱克特医生的猜想。“7.9赫兹。”她汇报道。

“做个记录，SCP-146可能是Theta级精神程序的理想候选。”

“我很抱歉对你做的事。”D-044323含糊不清地说，”我会做任何事去挽回的。原谅我…求…求你原谅我。”他继续嘟囔着：“等等，停下来，不要，停下来，不要再说了，我——”然后声音渐渐消失。他保持不动，只有双手和一只脚轻微地抽搐。

“受试者心率为每分钟40次，”助理再次检查了脑电图，并说“疑似昏迷。”

研究小组又观察了D-044323几分钟，但没有发生任何事情。青铜头平稳地摆在基座上，没有观察到它的变化。最后，莱克特医生按下按钮，召唤警卫进入房间。“请带他去医务室观察。如果可以，请带下一位D级人员进来。”警卫点了点头，然后把他的对讲机放在嘴边，要求看护进来。莱克特医生转向弗雷姆道：“我倒很有兴趣想知道，要是把执行过[110-蒙托克程序](http://scp-wiki-cn.wikidot.com/scp-231)的人介绍给这个SCP，会发生什么事请。”*2

*********************

浴室水池上有三个灯泡，其中一个在威尔搬来的时候就已经烧毁了。早上刷牙时，他想起昨天终于买了一个替换装。他从餐桌上取来灯泡，顺便找到一把螺丝刀。他跪在台面上拧开灯具，把新灯泡放进去。他眼睛避开了崭新的亮光，在镜子中瞥到自己。他从没注意过，可能是因为很久没有在这种光线下看过自己了，但是上帝啊，他看起来一团糟。他的工作持续地耗损着他，但没有想到会表现到外表上，而不仅仅是内在。他只为基金会工作了五个月，看起来像是老了五岁。

不过，他从来没有靠外表从世上捞得任何好处，也不打算这么做，所以想来应该无伤大雅。他穿好衣服，吹着口哨让狗从后院进来，好让他能出门。

他并没有被传唤进行回收任务。杰克·克劳福德安排他参加一次普通例会，尽管在过去的几个月里，“普通”这个词已经失去了很多本意。杰克没有具体说明例会的性质，但没有让威尔感到一丝紧张；他只是觉得很烦人。

威尔不需要车。“去上班”要么意味着某天某时被某个司机接走，并赶往某个回收处；或者仅仅徒步四个半街区，走到街道尽头一个不起眼的小棚屋里，整个内部就是一台电梯，可以将他降到基地的管理层。

管理层是整个基地里唯一不会给威尔造成可怕偏头痛的地方，但仍有一些SCP项目时不时出现惹恼他：主要是博士们和研究人员在他们的办公桌上留下的小饰品，但也有一些“友好”的人形项目。 [SCP-030](http://scp-wiki-cn.wikidot.com/scp-030)就非常友善*3，如果他知道威尔在周围，或者看到威尔走下过道，他会主动回避。其他人则不那么体贴。

威尔来得早了，所以他前往休息室倒点咖啡，然后他眼后感到隐隐作痛。华生医生站在水池旁边，恼怒地低头看着[SCP-2218](https://archiveofourown.org/works/653136?view_full_work=true)*4。这人正半个身子爬进柜台下面的厨柜里，嘴里咕哝着什么要· _所有_ ·能找到的塑料叉子。

威尔眯起眼睛，就保留一小块视线用来倒咖啡。他重重地叹了一口气，华生医生转过身来。

“你没事吧，伙计？”

威尔扮了个鬼脸，朝2218的方向点了点头。“你男朋友让我头疼。”

华生医生自嘲道：“他让 _·你·_ 头疼？上周他差点让我在一个智力竞猜节目里蒸发了。”

SCP-2218从橱柜里抽身出来，用一种蔑视的目光瞪着威尔：“你没有别的地方可以去吗，格雷厄姆特工？”

“比如某个适当的收容间吗？”威尔讥笑道，手里拿着咖啡大步地走出去。他听到最后的声音是华生医生说：“你这是干什么——”

威尔前往杰克的办公室，发现五分钟前还关着的门开了。当他走进门，看到有另一个人已经坐在杰克对面。

“不好意思，”威尔说：“我在外面等你结束。”

“不，请进。”杰克指着空椅子：“威尔，这是汉尼拔·莱克特医生。他是伦理委员会的成员，代表人形心理学系。莱克特医生，这是威尔·格雷厄姆特工。“

“很高兴见到你，威尔。我已经听说不少你对基金会的宝贵贡献。”汉尼拔站起来迎接威尔。威尔握了握汉尼拔伸向他的手，然后一声不吭地坐下。他惊讶地发现，这个男人看起来如此无可挑剔：在基地里或多或少有着装规定，管理人员会穿外套和戴领带，但大多数人都是面容憔悴，形容枯槁，而且面色惨白，即使是住在地面上、时不时能见到阳光的人也是。而汉尼拔有着古铜色的皮肤，硬朗的身材，不说话时显得沉着稳重。他的西装像是为了他这种身材量身定做的，不松也不紧，不像是被工作压迫的只吃自动售货机的食物、或只喝咖啡的人。

“接下来几个回收任务中，莱克特医生将会跟随你。”杰克试图用令人振奋的语调解释道。这立马让威尔起了疑心。

“跟随我？”威尔又看了一眼汉尼拔，“你有我这样的能力吗？”

“我没有。”汉尼拔说，“但自从你的工作引起我的注意，我花了相当多时间去想象拥有你的能力会怎样。我猜这是一个让人不适的天赋。”

“的确不有趣，但我做了我该做的事情，它可以挽救生命。”

汉尼拔面部肌肉没有移动，威尔仍感觉他的表情发生了戏剧性的变化，从亲切和蔼到异常严肃。“但是，当你追踪和面对真实的怪物时，这种‘挽救生命’的抽象概念真的能安慰你吗？”汉尼拔说话时的语调和节奏几乎像是催眠，“别的基金会人员，日复一日的工作限制了他们对恐惧的感知；他们觉得‘所有危险事物已被安全监管着’，用诸如此类的假象来安慰自己。但是你不存有这种假象，你能意识到还有如此多异常事物在外面，这一定会触动到你——你的价值观，你的善恶观，以及支撑你继续生存的意愿。你与我们身处的深不可测的残酷现实之间，没有任何有效的屏障。”

当汉尼拔发表言论时，威尔一直注视着他。威尔先感到困惑，然后是厌恶：“你陪同我参与外勤任务，并不是为了帮忙抓捕SCP，对吗？”虽然他继续针对着汉尼拔，但目光转向杰克，责难地瞪着他：“你是为了监视我，以确保我不会有发狂的危险。”

汉尼拔语气仍然平静：“理想情况下，这两点我最终都会做到。”

杰克试图想把这个回答阐释一下，因为他知道这不是威尔想听到的，“伦理委员会是担心这份工作对你的影响。”

“所以他们给我一个随行心理医生，确保我作为基金会的寻血猎犬不会脑袋爆炸，有可能是字面意义上的爆炸。”

杰克歪着头，举起双手以示投降。“好吧，是的。我觉得你说得有点粗俗，但他们确实如此。

“那你为什么不一开始就这么说？”

“因为我觉得你还是会这么认为的，就像你现在一样。威尔，听着。如果你有慢性胃炎，我们会派医生照看，以确保你的生理健康，你不会反对的，对吗？那为什么抗拒我们照看你的心理健康呢？”

威尔厉声说，“你想知道什么对我的心理健康真的有害吗？”他转向汉尼拔，像是要博得同情：“我不允许带着武器出外勤。总有十几个人穿着防弹衣，带着火箭发射器和我在一起。而我呢？只能跟我现在这样 _‘全副武装’_ 着。”

“因为那不是你的工作，”杰克说，“你定位这些物体，你识别它们，然后你回到车上。你并没有授权去终结它们。”

“我又不要求什么反装甲武器，但我至少可以有个点三八手枪吧？万一我不得不追踪哪个发了疯的能心灵传输的瘾君子呢？”

“你以为我还会给你武器？自从——”杰克突然停住，他的表情像是他差点说出不合时宜的话，“——自从去年发生的那件事，那是在你来之前。你只要知道，曾经有一名特工携带了小型配枪，陪同特遣队出外勤。那本应该是一次常规的追捕。但这个特工恐慌了并向一名反熵型SCP开火*5，几乎导致了XK级情景*6。媒体被封锁，但弗雷迪·劳兹听到消息出现了。”他嘟囔道，“这本身就快赶上一个XK级情景了。”

“威尔，”汉尼拔停顿了下，直到威尔再次看向他，“我不想成为你的敌人。我想尽一切可能来帮助你。并不是为了基金会的利益，而是为了 _·你的·_ 。”

“你知道吗？”威尔假笑着说，“我其实有 _·两件·_ 天赋，另一个不在我的档案中，就是能辨别胡扯——”

杰克举起一只手说：“够了，威尔。你可以离开了。”

他大步走了出去，好像他巴不得似的。尽管他不禁有丝不安地想，在他离开之后，他们会怎么进一步讨论他的问题。

**译者注：**

*1 SCP-146 - 忏罪铜首

*2 110-蒙托克程序：出现在“SCP-231 特殊个人需求”中的不可描述的特殊程序。

*3 SCP-030 - 人造人

*4 SCP-2218：作者虚构的SCP项目，名为夏洛克·福尔摩斯的异常人形SCP。

*5 反熵型SCP：违背第一和/或第二热力学定律的SCP，能够直接改变熵值，以无法解释的方式产生物质和/或能量。

*6 XK级世界末日：指极端严重的物理灾难和全球性的文明崩溃。


	4. Chapter 4

天还没亮，威尔就被手机发出的警铃吵醒，是杰克发来的信息。他抓起手机，用模糊的睡眼读着信息：“收容失效。预备回收指令。”

威尔仍然昏昏沉沉，闷闷不乐地穿好衣服，走进厨房拆开一个麦片棒。咬了三口以后，他又收到另一条信息：“0510准备接头。”他把剩下的麦片棒狼吞虎咽，然后出门等车。他呼吸了一分半钟的冷空气，看着东边地平线上染上一点紫色，然后一辆特大黑色面包车从拐角处疾驰过来，在他屋前嘎然刹住。车上没有任何标记，与基金会其他所有车辆有着相同的颜色，但威尔仍认出它属于处理生物危害SCP的——机动特遣队Beta-7*1。随着后门被推开，两名身穿深蓝色生化服的男人架起他进入车厢。由于太早起床，威尔还来不及有任何抵抗，除了一声受虐的叹息。

机动特遣队Beta-7的队长是一个叫艾伦比（Allenby）的人。另外两个人帮威尔套上装备时，艾伦比用盖过车辆噪声的音量喊道：“这次是你的朋友‘[病媒](http://scp-wiki-cn.wikidot.com/scp-353)’！”*2 

“该死的。”威尔说。

“空中侦察跟踪她到20英里以北的一个工业园区。在没有搭便车的情况下，她不可能这么迅速逃到这么远，天晓得她染给了司机什么。还有另外一个团队正在寻找司机。鉴于那里是仓库，平民伤害会很小——我们隔离这个地区的时候，白班工人还没到。但仍有太多的人滞留在那里，无法用体温感测找到她。”

艾伦比继续描述工业园区的布局，而威尔坐下并装备好头盔。“这些是什么来着？”威尔指着他的腰带问，“时间有些久了。”

“手锤，手电筒，发射网，捆绑带。”艾伦比边说边指着每个袋子和皮套。

“来把枪怎么样？”威尔半开玩笑地说。

“克劳福德希望严格遵守非致命性的抓捕方法。她是必须留活口的，我知道你喜欢这种。”

威尔周边的视觉被头盔大大削减，直到他将头右转90度，他才发现莱克特医生坐在他旁边，同样已整装完毕。

“你当真要跟随我工作，在· _这种·情况下_ ？”威尔说。

“如果我只陪同你进行低风险回收，很难确定这项工作对你心理健康的影响。”汉尼拔说：“我会尽力不干涉到你，也尽量不让你不快。”

“你没有让我不快。我是对杰克很· _不快_ ·。你只是想完成你的工作……就像我只是想要完成我的。”

威尔本以为已表明自己对闲聊不感兴趣，不过即使汉尼拔接收到了这点，他也不为所动。“艾伦比是什么意思，”汉尼拔问道,“他说‘病媒’是你的朋友？”

“第一次就是我抓到她的，”威尔说，“在她把马尔堡病毒像五彩纸屑撒到德勒斯登之后*3。 维克博士（Dr.Wake）建议将药物注入她的腺体，清空她的病源系统。但是O-5议会否决了这个提案*4。他们想让她保持原样，出于研究的目的。我告诉维克其实无所谓。她显然是个背负着使命的女人，一旦她逃脱了，又会重新开始收集疾病的。”

“你以为他们应该处决她。”

“如果她用普通的枪在南卡罗来纳州杀了一个人，她会坐上电椅。相反她已经杀死了上千人，就因为方式 _·不同寻常·_ ，基金会就想法设法地让她活着。”

面包车驶入工业园区的停车场，在塑料顶棚下只能看到一半场地。“行了，听好了！”艾伦比喊道，“我们已经告知夜班工人他们被封锁了，因为有炸弹威胁。这里全是没有窗户的建筑，所以他们不会看到检疫帐篷。但如果看到你们全副武装，他们一准吓得屁滚尿流。第一要务是把所有建筑里的平民围住，以便格雷厄姆探员进去追踪病媒。如有必要控制他们，照做不误，但不要使用致命武力。不要回答任何问题，也不要让他们离开大楼。现在，还有一件非常重要的事情，”艾伦比举着一张20多岁的黑发女人的照片，“病媒有可能会伪装成夜班工人，所以要密切注意穿着制服的员工。这就是你们要找的女人。如果你看到她了，击倒她，铐住她，麻醉她，好让我们把她装进生化服里。”

后门打开了，特遣队队员从车里蜂拥而出，威尔和汉尼拔跟在最末。他们经过隔离帐篷的集中点，在那里有助手协助连接他们身上的氧气罐，密封生化服。接着进入园区，数排的仓库让他们的搜索工作变得十分艰难。

威尔从西南角开始，围绕着每座建筑转。汉尼拔在他身边，而特遣队紧随其后。他跟汉尼拔解释说，他能力的好处在于避免了不必要的干扰：如果他不在场，要从远处察觉出病媒，特遣队就必须踢开建筑群里的每一扇门。

“当然，”他耸了耸肩说，“这种情况下这里每个平民仍然需要隔离数周，并且实施B级记忆消除。”

汉尼拔评论道：“但这样就不必因为夸张做作的生化装扮，引起 _·所有人·_ 惊慌失措，对吗？”

接下来乏味的十分钟里，威尔挨个对每一个仓库绕圈走，头三个仓库都没有什么特别的感觉。他继续向北移动，当他走近第四座建筑物时，他的眼睛后面被什么东西刺痛到了。不顾本能的抵抗，他朝着痛苦的方向迈进。当他继续向前走时，疼痛消退了一点，但即使拐了弯，痛苦还持续着。

现在他确定无误了。威尔向左转身，示意特遣队病媒正处于这栋建筑内。他们继续跟着他绕过外墙，经过一排关闭的装卸区，直到到达一扇普通的门前。

“听着，”威尔对汉尼拔说，“如果你坚持跟着，至少帮我一个忙，帮我看着点。头盔戴着我看不到——”威尔将头转向右侧，发现汉尼拔已经不在他身边。

“行吧，也好，”他自言自语道，向特遣队挥手让他们走在前面，接着进入大楼。

威尔从他们身后张望，在装卸处看不到任何平民，让人松了口气。特遣队前后检查了高达6英尺的钢板和钢架，每个人轮流作出解除警报的手势。没有平民聚集，特遣队站到一旁，让威尔继续工作。

威尔深吸一口气，专注于头痛。当他慢慢走近装卸区中心时，疼痛变得更加剧烈。他转过身来，从房间的一侧转向另一侧，感受着疼痛在哪里变强或变弱。这变动似乎是随机的，过去也曾多次出现这种问题，特别是针对可移动的SCP。病媒正在四处移动，所以很难锁定她。但她没有特殊的伪装能力，所以这只是时间问题。威尔向艾伦比作手势，先摊平手，然后划出一条弧线，表示她很可能在隔壁的房间里，或者至少在西面墙的另一边。

艾伦比点点头，带领特遣队穿过双开门，进入隔壁房间。威尔等待他们进去锁定目标。这回他确实听到了惊慌失措的平民叫声，但没有听到任何扭打或冲击声表明找到了病媒。

听上去平民被适当安抚后，威尔就穿过这道门，但他头痛突如其来地加剧，他又退后了。在九十秒内他都没有移动，但病媒肯定越来越接近。威尔的皮肤感到一阵刺痛，他开始恐慌和出汗。她是在外侧，接近其中一堵外墙吗？

或者她一直在房间里，因为遮蔽的头盔让他错过了？威尔做了360度转身，扫描了一下有无人经过的蛛丝马迹。当他的目光落在身旁的电梯时，他咒骂了自己一声。 _· 该死的·_。

他大声呼叫特遣队，但已经太迟了。电梯门打开，一名穿着不合身的卡其布制服的女子突然出现，双手各握着一把裁纸刀。她向空中挥了一刀，威尔的生化服被划出一道发丝宽的裂缝。紧接着他的肌肉记忆起效了：他把手伸向右侧的皮套，等他反应过来时，病媒已经在他面前一动不动。他手里握着的东西穿透了她的喉咙。他不知道还能做什么，就把手中的器械向外拉，一把六英寸的刀片从她的下巴里滑出，伴随着一道血迹喷在威尔的面罩上。接着病媒倒下了，毫无生气地。威尔眼前一黑，跟着她倒在了地上。

**译者注：**

*1 生物危害：指该项目会对人类或者环境造成生物性危害，或者本身即为生物危害的SCP。

*2 SCP-353 病媒（Vector）

*3 马尔堡病毒：一种致命性病毒。德勒斯登：一个德国城市。

*4 O-5议会：是基金会的最高权力机构，其由13名成员组成，被编号为O5-1到O5-13。


	5. Chapter 5

威尔的眼睛半睁开，明亮的光线让他不得不转过头，脸上接触到松软而粗糙的棉织物，他发觉自己并没有躺在自己的床上。他看见汉尼拔坐在他的床边，手里拿着一本书，但似乎已经注视自己许久。

“欢迎回来。”汉尼拔说。

“我在哪里？”威尔沙哑地问道。他的喉咙干燥，感到恶心，“我晕过去多久了？”

“这里是医务室，你已经在这躺了两天。”床头柜上有一个水壶，汉尼拔往纸杯中倒了点水递给他。“我猜你应该渴了。”

威尔用单边手肘撑起自己，另一只手伸向杯子，然后颤抖着送到嘴边。他吞了三大口喝完，然后把杯子递了回来。 “病媒抓到了我吗？”

“没有。你不记得吗？你用‘[万能瑞士军刀](http://scp-wiki-cn.wikidot.com/scp-117)’杀了她*1。这就是为什么你失去了知觉。为了展开刀片，瑞士军刀吸收了你体内的金属和矿物质，所以你晕倒了。”

“该死，我现在想起来了。我只是伸手去拿武器，我都不知道那把刀在那里。”威尔突然警觉起来，低头检查自己，甚至手腕，尽管他手臂早就自由移动过了。“为什么我没有绑在这张床上？发生这种事，他们会把我定位成Keter级的。”威尔惊慌失措地向汉尼拔说：“我发誓，我不知道刀在那里。我只是凭着肌肉记忆伸手拿东西。我只是担心自己的性命。”

“威尔，冷静点。”汉尼拔从椅子上站起来，向威尔靠去，一只手坚定而温柔放在威尔肩膀上，让他躺下来。接着手一路上移，捧住威尔的脸。“没有人疑心你。这把刀在你来这之前就已经妥善监管，也从未有人去过收容间。管理层认为跟这次收容失效有关，也有可能是另一个SCP的恶作剧，甚至可能是刀自己干的。他们正在重新测试，查明它是否有能力在被需要时自动传送。你 _·当时·_ 确实非常需要它，不是吗？

威尔松了一口气，点点头说：“是啊。老天啊，如果她把我的套装割破……我都不敢想。”

汉尼拔坐了下来，让他肩膀放松下来，“你不需要去想。”

“到底为什么还要留着像她这样的SCP？”威尔厉声说道，“去他妈的瓦拉博士（Dr. Vara）‘噢，我们不能处决她，她还有原始的1918年西班牙流感，这不是很神奇吗？'他就像某种病毒嬉皮士。病媒早就应该被焚烧了。”意识到这话有些不妥，威尔又补充道：”我的意思是，当然先以无痛苦、人性化的方式结束她的生命。然后，再焚烧她。”

汉尼拔脸上露出了微妙的笑容，在威尔看来有点怪异。但随后汉尼拔说道：“很高兴看到你恢复了活力。虽然我觉得大部分是输血和输液的功劳。我有些东西想给你看，希望也能让你心情愉快。”

汉尼拔从外套内袋里抽出一个折起来的文件交给威尔。保持躺着的姿势，威尔把它举过头顶快速浏览着，里面有很多专业术语。汉尼拔解释说：“尽管发生了353-F事件，但你完全有行为能力，至少神志清醒。我打算在我们这次谈话结束后立即上报了。”

威尔放下胳膊，半信半疑地看着汉尼拔：“你在帮我开后门吗？”

汉尼拔看起来很受伤：“我以为这会让你开心。”

“我只是不相信会这么简单。杰克似乎相当肯定我需要治疗。”

“你需要什么，和杰克认为你需要什么，并不是一回事。但是这个——”他从威尔的手中拿走了文件，折好放进外套口袋，全程没有避开威尔的目光，“是杰克需要的。所以，从现在起我们的对话可以不受基金会官僚的限制了。”

“你是试图做我的心理医生，还是我的朋友？”

“从今往后，无论你需要我成为什么角色都可。”

“现在吗，我只需要你再给我倒杯水，如果你不介意的话。”

汉尼拔为威尔倒了水，然后用随意的语气问道：“你真的没有懊悔杀死病媒吗？她毕竟，是个人类。”

“把她看作人类没有好处，”威尔说，直起身来喝水。“她是一个SCP。”

“你也是。”

威尔没有回应。他用手指敲着自己的胸膛，然后翻过身直面着汉尼拔。“听着，你想成为· _我这个·_ SCP的朋友吗？因为你可以帮我一个忙，出于朋友的身份，或者心理医生也可以。”威尔又喝了一大口水，转移目光，盯着汉尼拔的肩膀看了很久，似乎对接下来的要求有些犹豫不决。

“我在听，”汉尼拔鼓励他说下去。

最后，威尔缓和一点地说：“我会在SCP周围头疼已经很长时间了，早在我明白它的意义之前。自从我知道以后，我无时不刻地在回忆那些头疼的情形。我试图回想起每一个曾经感受到的SCP，想在何时何地，在我身边的是什么人或东西。我想知道他们是否还在那里。我感受到了那个摆在某人书架上五十来年人畜无害的小玩意吗？还是那台被基金会无效化前，吃了大楼的一半住户，并导致另外一半被实施[记忆消除](http://scp-wiki-cn.wikidot.com/amnestic-orientation-manual)的杀人电梯？*2”

“我明白，我余生都会为这些头疼感到困扰。不仅因为事物会一直变化，而是我一直被严加管束着。如果不是为了特遣队，他们不会让我离开场地。他们同意让我去钓鱼，但仅此而已。我不能旅行，也不能看望家人。我知道这是为了我的安全。因为我的能力，导致我成为基金会竞争对手的无价之宝，像Marshall、Carter&Dark有限公司、全球超自然联盟*2。我也不准去基金会难以监控或者取用我的地方。然而只有那一次头痛，是我时不时想起，而且一直在担心的。它发生在我叔叔婶婶家里。”

“他们待我我很好。虽然不富裕，但他们包揽了所有节日聚会、圣诞节和感恩节。你懂的，因为我父亲整个假期都要工作。尽管如此，叔叔婶婶也会买好汽车票，让我过去和他们一起过节。”

“但是有一年，我在那边突然头痛起来。在这之后，我每次去都会痛。最近几个月我一直在想这件事，房子里到底是什么东西，是不是还在？但我不想让任何人知道这件事。我想赶在特遣队破门而入之前，自己悄悄地进去探查一下。但就算我编造些故事，比如葬礼之类的，他们也不会让我独自旅行这么远。所以，如果你想成为我的朋友，就假装你还是我的心理医生，带我离开这里，去我的叔叔婶婶家。如果是你护送我，管理员会批准的。你只要编一些有助于我治疗之类的理由。

汉尼拔不能为此做出承诺，威尔很清楚这点。不过当汉尼拔站起来朝门口走去，脸上带着坚定的神色：“我看看我能做些什么。与此同时——”他拍拍自己的外套，“这份文件我先保留，直到时机成熟一点后再上报。你好好休息，我晚上再过来。”

************

在医务室观察了一夜后（又抽了几次血），威尔被准许回家了。他的衣服拿回时已经洗净叠好。护士告诉他，是莱克特医生亲自带去洗熨的。

在出去的路上，威尔告诉看护自己不熟悉基地这边的侧楼。看护指导他回到主电梯的五个步骤。到了第三步，威尔确信自己已经迷路了。第四步是“走过下一个路口”，但下一个路口是丁字形。威尔在犹豫应该尝试走回去，还是继续向前直到遇上下一个工作人员。就在此时，他听到在拐角处传来一阵清脆而有节奏的声音。它正在慢慢靠近，所以威尔原地不动地听着。

一只牡鹿出现在视线中，蹄子敲击着油毡地毯。它抽了一下鼻子，看了威尔一眼，便经过他继续向前。尽管走廊看起来很窄，它并没有被那宽大的六叉鹿角所阻碍。

威尔的脉搏嘭嘭跳动着。他在墙上寻找着收容失效的紧急按钮，就在离他十步远的地方。但没等威尔走到按钮跟前，他忽然想起自己看见那头牡鹿时，没有感到丝毫的疼痛。威尔快步走回丁字路口，看向走廊右侧，也就是牡鹿慢悠悠走过的方向。走廊很长，但他没有看到它。他继续走着，发现没有任何转角或路口，直到走廊尽头只有长长两排的门，用密码键盘锁着。

毫无疑问，如果医生怀疑他受到认知危害的影响，绝对不会放自己出院。带一只普通的牡鹿进入基地做实验，也不是完全不现实。只不过他所见这只鹿的模样，让人怀疑情况是否如此：它的皮毛黝黑，闪闪发光，像是光滑的羽毛而不是毛皮。

威尔发誓，若今后再“看到”这种东西一定说出来。也许不是对杰克，但至少对汉尼拔说。不过现在嘛，他认为最好是保持沉默。每个人都有休息日，不是吗？不到万不得已，他不想小题大做。

**译者注：**

*1 SCP-117 万能瑞士军刀

*2 记忆消除指南手册

*3 Marshall、Carter&Dark有限公司：简称MC&D公司，SCP世界中的同行组织，唯利是图的企业。为谋财不择手段，把SCP等异常当成商品来交易牟利。

全球超自然联盟（Global Occult Coalition ）：简称GOC，SCP世界中的超自然组织。旨在保护人类，清除一切确认为威胁人类生存的实体。


	6. Chapter 6

威尔叔叔婶婶的房屋是西尔斯-罗巴克零售商（Sears-Roebuck）出售的组装房，在1930年代由前任房主搭建。周围的土地没有耕种，也没有标记。

车道上停着一辆小货车，但威尔认为无需担心：叔婶这天会开着别克车去教堂，而正如他所料那辆别克车不在。

威尔踏出车，走进院内，感觉并无异常。汉尼拔跟着他绕到屋后，在那里威尔发现一扇破锁的窗户。他小心翼翼推开，但它仍然嘎吱作响。威尔爬过窗户，跌进房间里：这曾是他堂兄山姆的卧室，但现在是婶婶的缝纫室。他帮助汉尼拔稍微端庄地爬进来，相比自己而言。

“以往这间总是头痛最严重的，”威尔仔细地看了看周围：“但我现在什么感觉都没有。有天我向父亲抱怨过，他臭骂叔叔一顿，指责他使用了廉价有毒的油漆。”

汉尼拔建议道：“如果这曾是你堂兄的房间，而东西已经不在。那存在几种可能性：或许被你堂兄带去下一个住所；或许在你婶婶改造房间时已经被扔掉；又或者，假如她是一位重感情的人……”

“她是这样的人。”

“……那也许她会把山姆留下的东西收起来，存放在别处。我们需要检查一下阁楼吗？”

“我想先看看周围。它可能在任何地方。”

威尔信步穿过一楼，走进每个房间在里面打转，为了缅怀下旧时光。房间与他记忆中的相差无几，添了一些新物件：有一台平板电视，摆在大型音响电视组合柜上。组合柜上摆着许多老旧的镀金相框，照片里是早已成年的儿童、最近去世的长辈们。威尔还看到几张近期的照片摆在木相框里，里面是他不认识或不熟悉的远亲和婴儿照片，大概哪位堂兄弟姐妹生的，在他姑奶奶每年散发的圣诞简信里提到过，谁未婚先孕，谁品行不端等等。

汉尼拔跟着他四处走动，但并不太靠近。威尔显然有很多怀旧之情，他并不想打断。

厨房里的炉灶和烤箱还是老样子。冰箱是新换的，但粘照片的磁铁还是旧的，那个带钩的鹅黄色蝴蝶形磁铁。威尔仍然没有觉得不寻常。

威尔说：“我们到楼上去试试。”他们爬上楼梯，楼上有两间的卧室，由楼梯隔开。威尔解释说，夹在两个L形房间里的狭小空间就是阁楼。两个房间相对的那面各嵌一块活动面板，和上方倾斜的屋顶共同搭成一个储藏空间。

威尔不记得山姆的姐妹分别是哪个房间。他只记得有“蓝色房间”和“黄色房间”。他先走进黄色房间，里面塞满了一些留之无用弃之可惜的东西，以及一些他的叔婶打算“有空”去修理的坏电器：一台收音机，一台录像机，一个婶婶以前的家用烫发工具。

“我刚想起我把手机忘在车里了。”汉尼拔说，“我马上回来。”

威尔环顾房间，心不在焉地点点头，看着熟悉的旧事物有点不知所措。“前门应该没有防盗警报器。你可以去看看，不必再翻窗。记得回来时一定要锁上。”

“当然。”

威尔没留意汉尼拔走下楼梯的声音，继续追忆往事。在他开始头痛之前，他很喜欢去看望他的叔叔婶婶和堂兄弟姐妹。他怀疑自己是否天生就能感知到SCP，他头疼的起因是由于获得某件物品引起的，还是这个物品一直存在，只不过他的能力达到特定的年龄或身体的成熟程度才体现出来。

威尔离开黄色房间，走到蓝色房间。这回他感觉到了。起先很微弱，但当他朝着阁楼的面板走去，感觉变得更强烈。特有的头痛表明这个物体就在他眼皮子底下。

威尔把一些盒子和一堆艳丽裙子摆到一旁，靠近面板。他内心感到一阵焦虑，一种小时候就有过的焦虑感：他和山姆很难有机会进入女孩子的房间，除非是藏塑料玩具虫在床上，或者把娃娃作为人质。面板和它后面堆放的东西总是困扰着威尔。有一次，其中一个姐妹发誓说她听到老鼠的声音，当叔叔移开面板检查时，山姆把威尔拖进这个房间。山姆原本希望看到老鼠，或者更准确地说，希望能看到比老鼠更大更有趣的东西。最后，他叔叔一无所获。但目睹了漆黑发霉房间，被手电筒恍惚照亮的情形，使威尔充满恐惧。甚至几天后回到家里，他的父母都觉得他很奇怪，因为他早就过了因为做噩梦而要求和父母一起睡的年纪。

威尔碰了碰面板，感到眼睛后一阵刺痛。没什么大不了的；他必须要像个成年人去打开它。面板的一角裁有一个用于移动的小洞，他慢慢地把手指伸进洞里。他以为会被一些小动物或虫子咬伤或刺伤，但并没有发生。他深深地吸了一口气，像撕掉创可贴一样，轻轻拉开面板。少许光线照进内部，堆放着一些盒子，除此以外只有老鼠屎和隔热板，其他什么也没有。

这些盒子用印刷体大写字母标明。威尔把盒子推到一旁，试图忽略疼痛的脑壳，直到他发现一个标有“山姆的东西”的盒子。他把盒子抽出来，回到房间，以便更清楚看里面的内容。他认出了里面的许多玩具：火柴盒汽车、变形金刚。他还记得那副3D眼镜，以及附赠它的那本书。在一个生日聚会上，山姆收到了他和威尔的爷爷送给他们的礼物。威尔记得山姆曾匆匆戴上眼镜，看了书里几张照片，然后迅速地把它们抛弃，取而代之的是一辆崭新的遥控车。威尔再一次看到眼镜和书的时候，它们被深埋在山姆的衣橱里的盒子里，山姆称之为“儿童玩具箱”，他母亲不让他扔掉，以免伤害送礼人的感情。

山姆从没有因为戴这眼镜和看这本书，受到过任何不良影响。威尔受到好奇心的驱使，并笃定自己做同样的事也无恙。他打开书，每一页都有红蓝相间的立体图像，通过纸板做的眼镜观看时，它就会跃出纸面。眼镜上两个红蓝镜片都奇迹般地完好无损。他无视眼睛后抽动的痛楚，翻开了书页，里面都是一些稀松平常的图片，比如狂欢节、丛林和城市天际线，并未发现异常。

书没有任何异常，威尔琢磨是不是眼镜的问题，他带上眼镜抬起头来，在房间里看到一个双足动物。它在床上走来走去，并没有意识到威尔的存在。威尔不动声色，慢慢地把眼镜摘了下来，确信自己不透过眼镜看不见有任何生物。他把眼镜推回原位，望向窗外，有几只相似的生物四处走动，似乎毫无目的，也没有与周围的环境进行互动。威尔想带着眼镜看看房子的其他地方。当他转过身来，有个东西正站在他的边上，它的脸几乎碰到了自己的脸。

他倒抽一口气，把眼镜扯下来，结果看到汉尼拔。“老天啊，原来是你。”他喘着气说。

“我不是故意偷偷接近你的，”汉尼拔说，“你找到了吗？”

“是这个眼镜，”威尔说。他放下书和眼镜站起来，“等我把这些东西放回去，我们就可以离开这个鬼地方了。”

威尔挑出眼镜，想把盒子关好放回原位。汉尼拔说：“你不打算把它放回去吗？”

“什么？不，我们必须把它带回U-62。”

“把一个未经测试、未经分类的SCP带上民航飞机可不是一个好主意，你觉得呢？”

“但我们不能呼叫特遣队来拿。我们大费周章来这里，就是找到这个物体并且秘密地取出它。这东西绝对安全，它已经呆在阁楼的盒子里三十多年了。”

“但这么长时间接近SCP不会给你带来压力吗？这意味着数个小时的头痛。”

威尔露出了困惑的表情，他说：“你这么一说，我的头一点也不痛了。就在我戴上……”威尔低头看着眼镜。他想重新戴上，看看是否还奏效……但考虑过后，他没有这么做。刚刚他看到的并不是 _·这礼拜·_ 遭遇最可怕的事情，但他仍然不愿再回顾了。

“可能是被吓到，或者是使用它的副作用，”汉尼拔说，“你想在旅途中带着它，希望这效果能够持续下去吗？”

“哦不，绝对不行。好把，你说得对。但由我来召集回收队伍。如果特遣队要进来，他们也要依照 _·我的·_ 指示进来。我不想让杰克手下的暴徒闯进门，无缘无故给我家人下药。”

“听起来合情合理。”汉尼拔拿起书和眼镜，把它们放回盒子里，然后帮助威尔把盒子归位并将面板装回墙壁。他们走下楼，并穿过窗户离开，小心翼翼地不触动它底下的东西。等他们回到车上，汉尼拔谨慎地开出车道，确保没有在石子路留下可疑的轮胎痕迹。


	7. Chapter 7

“......不过我最欣赏莫扎特歌剧之处，在于他非常巧妙地改编了古典音乐，使之更适应戏剧。《费加罗的婚礼》大部分桥段演绎和解构得如同奏鸣曲一样。”

在他们谈话期间，[SCP-126](http://scp-wiki-cn.wikidot.com/scp-126)更乐于在房间里四处走动，而不是呆在一处*1。但汉尼拔总能确定她的方位，只要她在说话，就可以循着她的声音。

“我同意，”汉尼拔朝椅子的方向说，他很确信她此时正靠在椅子上。“这是音乐和戏剧的完美结合，他用前所未有的形式来传达故事，而以往总是单调乏味的宣叙调。”

他瞥了一眼手表，说道：“恐怕我们的时间到了，与你聊天一如既往的愉快。”

SCP-126似乎撅嘴说道：“噢，但我们都还没有机会谈论《唐·乔瓦尼》呢。”*2

“让下周有点值得期待的事情。”汉尼拔回答说，希望这能使她振奋起来。

汉尼拔拿起笔和记事本准备离开，她感叹道：“我必须承认，像您一样迷人的聊天对象真是不可多得。但话说回来，每当我和您聊天时，我总担心自己配不上，跟您相比我是如此缺乏魅力。”

在关上收容室的门之前，汉尼拔靠在门边，对推测她所在的位置笑了笑。 “这肯定不是真的。”他笑着说，“事实上，你是我‘从未’见过的最美丽的女人。”

*****

威尔正要去杰克办公室，半路在走廊遇到汉尼拔。汉尼拔看上去很高兴见到他：“你好，威尔。我很期待明天的会面。我们要聊的话题太多了。”

威尔也乐意停下和汉尼拔寒暄一番，重心在双脚之间来回换，说道：“关于那个…我不喜欢在咨询室里交谈。倒不是说它有什么问题……我只是不喜欢呆在这个基地里，你懂得。”

威尔并没有预料自己略微的挑剔和抗议，竟然让汉尼拔明显露出一丝欣喜。“我完全理解。”汉尼拔说，“既然你不是我正式的病人，就没有必要在咨询室见面。作为另一种选择，我想邀请你到我家。明天下午我没有其他预约，我可以做午饭，我们能享受更轻松的谈话。”

“听起来不错，但你没必要做饭。”威尔觉得这部分的提议听起来有些怪，“我可以在过来的路上随便吃点东西。”

“胡说。烹饪是我的热情所在。我明白为病人下厨似乎有些奇怪……但正如我所说，你不是我的病人。你是我的朋友。”

尽管听起来仍然像约会，不过威尔并不想拒绝一顿家常便饭的邀请。“好吧。”他说，“你这么说让我没法拒绝。还是原来的时间吧，11点？”

“11点半如何？早上最后一个预约结束后，我还需要点时间准备。”

威尔点了点头，朝杰克办公室的方向又迈了一步，汉尼拔又开口道：“对了威尔，我想你不是素食主义者吧…？”

“不是。”威尔回答道，然后继续赶路。

******

第一次看到汉尼拔家的陈设时，威尔起初很吃惊，但随后嘲笑自己的愚蠢。理所当然的，像汉尼拔这样的人，即使是农房也有办法改造得精致有格调。在灰石板壁炉和宽大玻璃窗户之间，摆着一套现代中期风格的豪华家具，昂贵的面料、柔软的皮革与黑色基调，体现出优雅的风格。墙壁和架子上摆放着各种引人注目的、源自世界各地的古玩。

汉尼拔在威尔身后关上门，便离开去了厨房。由于开放式设计，从前门就能看到厨房。他邀请威尔四处参观一下，如有兴趣可以研究墙上的饰物和画作，然后再到餐桌边就坐；午餐大约十分钟后准备就绪。

威尔看到一些物品极有可能是直接从U-26的文物收容区里搬过来的：异常匀称的雕像、细看会毛骨悚然的绘画、不名宗教仪式用的物品。“你经常旅行吗？”威尔问道，“所以才能收集这些收藏品？”

“恐怕基金会的工作多少限制了我旅行的能力，”汉尼拔回答说，“但在他们雇用我之前，我确实见了不少世面。即使现在，基金会偶尔也会准我一个假期，通常前提是我保证在当地基地贡献一点时间。”

威尔走到桌子跟前，桌上放着餐具、玻璃杯和餐巾，但没有餐盘。威尔问他是否可以帮忙，但汉尼拔坚持他随意坐下就好。接着，汉尼拔把摆好盘的餐点端上来。

“你给我的印象是一个会喜欢优质牛排的人，但很少有机会品尝。”

“很有洞察力。”威尔说。

汉尼拔在威尔面前摆好盘，边介绍道:“菲力牛排，罗切巴伦烤土豆，波特比里尼蘑菇，还有火腿裹芦笋，配波特雷斯酱。”他礼貌地无视了威尔张大的下巴。

威尔说:“如果这只是午餐，那你晚餐做什么？”

“你有空可以亲自过来了解，”汉尼拔邀约道。他为威尔倒了一杯红葡萄酒来搭配主菜，接着给自己倒了一杯后入座。威尔基本不懂葡萄酒，或者如何喝酒，所以他决定模仿汉尼拔：捏着杯柄，略微倾斜杯身，鼻子靠近杯口（ _威尔不明白，要深吸一口，还是让香味浅浅的飘进鼻腔_ ），然后抿一小口。

另一方面，威尔知道怎么吃牛排，但也并非十分确定。他吃了两口后问:“这是……？”接着他停住了。 _·这是牛肉吗？·_ 多么愚蠢的问题。于是他改口，“这牛排有一种不同寻常的味道。是烹调的缘故吗？”

汉尼拔得意地笑了笑。“我猜你经常去服务商店买现成的食物吧？”

威尔点头承认这点：“是啊。除了我自己钓到的鱼，我买的大部分食物都装在罐头或盒子里。”

“基金会有自己养殖和屠宰的牛供应给服务商店。纯草料，无激素或抗生素。你尝到的是牛肉纯正的味道。

“不是开玩笑吧，这简直太棒了。不过我相信是因为你的厨艺才让味道提升的。”

“你太客气了。说真的，我很高兴病媒的事件没有让你抗拒顶级牛排。”

“并没有。不过老实说，我尽量少去想病媒的事。”

汉尼拔对这个暗示视若无睹，继续问：“我很想知道，杀死病媒感觉好吗？”

“并不是因为杀戮本身。”

“但 _·的确·_ 感觉很好？”

感到无路可退，又不想冒犯亲切的东道主，威尔叹了口气，说道:“当我工作时，我试着去想我拯救的人，我保护的人，那些可以自由、快乐、无知的人。他们心智不会被认知危害扰乱，身体不会被异次元寄生虫或者八英寸的利爪所伤，就因为我排除了一件又一件危险东西， _·这_ _让我_ _·_ 感觉很好。”

“你称之‘东西’，之前在医务室，你也说过尽量不把像病媒一样的SCP看成是人类。”

“病媒不愿意遵守社会的规则。”威尔意识到自己塞着食物在说话，停顿一会待咽下去，接着说：“你不遵守规则，就会有相应后果。否则这个世界将会是一片混乱。或者更确切地说， _·本就·_ 混乱的世界会更加糟糕。”

“我明白了。你的工作真能让你获得满足吗？你继续工作是因为它能拯救生命、保护人们，还是因为你无法忍受这种混乱？

“我没有必要向任何人辩解这一点。不能忍受混乱也不是一种病态。”

“通过你叔叔婶婶家这趟旅程，让我很好奇，掌控病媒命运是否激发了你控制其他SCP的欲望，有必要的话，以相同方式施加于它？”

威尔微笑着用餐巾轻擦着嘴角：“我明白了，你是担心我会因能力发疯。不，幻想和现实之间是有区别的。”

“那么，你确实在幻想，摧毁那些你认为不配存活的SCP吗？”

“并不是出于私欲，我不想养成杀死活物的习惯。但是，当它们明确表示有意图对这个宇宙或人们造成灾难性的破坏时，就应该摧毁。”

“所以，你所期望的，仅仅是……在宇宙中施加更多的 _·秩序·_ 。”

威尔叉上一块牛排，苦笑着回答道：“我可能没有你的智慧，莱克特医生，但我起码知道，强行下令抹杀所有不利事物，必然会把事情弄得更糟。少了病媒，只是少了一件需要担心的事，仅此而已。存在即是混乱，我不喜欢，但我还没笨到以为我可以根除它。”

汉尼拔抬起眉毛，似乎被威尔的想法打动，“你明白混乱和秩序是密不可分的。还有些说法将它们视为一体。”

威尔不知该如何回应这个问题，于是将注意力转回到食物上。牛排是唯一一道菜，但分量很重：当他开始感到吃饱时，低头看了看，还剩三分之一的牛排。小时候每当他遇到这种情形，他的父亲或祖母会告诉他，剩下配菜是允许的，但至少要吃完肉，也就是“昂贵的部分”。所以威尔无视了剩下的蔬菜和土豆，转而消灭牛排和火腿。

好不容易吃完，至少威尔声称已经吃完了，汉尼拔站起来把盘子拿回厨房。令他不安的是，汉尼拔接着从冰箱里拿出两个甜点，放在柜台上。从他的视角来看，威尔分辨不出是什么——两片昂贵的食材，还有一些水果，在汉尼拔舀上厚厚的深色沾汁之前，就已经十分甜腻了。

但当汉尼拔将甜点摆到他面前，它看起来太不可思议，威尔只好说服自己还能吃下一点。

汉尼拔递给威尔一把干净的叉子，说：“我很担心，威尔。你重建秩序的愿望，可能会让你的工作更加困难。去对抗这种压倒性的力量，可能会使你的思想陷入混乱。”

威尔接过叉子说：“老实说，我不喜欢这次谈话。我以为当你提交报告后就不用再精神分析了。而我可以这里度过一段轻松愉快的时光，而不必想工作的事。”

“有道理。”汉尼拔说。于是汉尼拔提起在威尔的档案中读到他有很多狗，并且很有兴趣了解它们。威尔马上高兴起来，边吃甜点，边兴致勃勃地讨论狗狗们，有关它们各自的个性和习惯。汉尼拔礼貌地听着，但没有过分感兴趣。到最后，狗狗的话题聊完，盘子上也没留下甜点。威尔向后靠着，把手放在肚子上。

“合你心意吗？”汉尼拔问道。

“太完美了，莱克特医生。我绝对吃多了。还好我住的不远，我可能要滚着回去了。”

“你不必这么快离开，可以在这里放松一下，消化一会儿。”

“吃了你的食物，然后睡在你的沙发上？似乎有点……无礼。”

“一点也不。我很荣幸你因为我的厨艺而放纵一下。”

威尔—慢慢地—站起来，汉尼拔等他走近并引导着他。出乎威尔的意料，汉尼拔没有带他到那个看起来很舒服的沙发上，而是沿着走廊走进主卧室。

它很可能被误认为是客房：所有东西都是如此完美无瑕，仿佛从未使用过。但是有些蛛丝马迹，比如床头柜上的书和梳妆台上的一系列袖扣，表明这间卧室是汉尼拔的。威尔脱下鞋子，躺在被子上。

“这有点奇怪。”他说道，只是表明一下感受，但现在感觉如此之好，好到他无法提出任何反对意见。汉尼拔对此只字未提，只向威尔保证不会让他睡太久，然后离开房间。在睡着之前，威尔听到在厨房里传来收拾和冲洗餐盘轻微的碰撞声。

*****

威尔慢慢地恢复了意识，毫无时间概念。但不可能过太久，因为房间里的灯光看上去和他迷迷糊糊睡着前一样。有件事不太一样，他渐渐意识到：自己正被人从背后抱着。一个结结实实的存在，温暖着他后背和大腿；脖子后面有一种柔软的、规律的呼吸；一只手臂缠在他的腰上；一只大手搁在他仍然很饱的肚子上。威尔能闻到汉尼拔若隐若现的古龙水味。

“你只睡了二十分钟，”汉尼拔回答了威尔还没问出口的问题。

威尔轻哼一声。大中午吃饱喝足躺在床上的感觉美妙极了。威尔不禁想还能维持这状态多久，在他对浪费时间感到内疚之前。接着他开口道:“莱克特医生？”

“嗯？”

“你勃起了。”

汉尼拔仍然保持着，一动不动。“你感到困扰吗？”

威尔感觉如此困倦和舒适，实事求是地说：“也不是。”

一段长时间沉默后，汉尼拔壮着胆子问道:“那你感兴趣吗？”

威尔仍然决心继续打盹儿。“现在没有，”他喃喃地说道，又回到了梦乡。但也许，还稍稍朝汉尼拔的臂弯下挪近了一些。

******

当威尔再次醒来时，他正独自一人躺在床上。他感到神清气爽，难得在午睡后有这种感觉，而且胃也不那么撑了。他翻了个身，坐在床沿上，试图对着梳妆台上的镜子梳理一下头发。当感觉完全清醒后，他沿着走廊找到了汉尼拔。

光线通过西面窗户穿过客厅，正好落在汉尼拔的书桌上。汉尼拔正在用他那完美的字迹填满笔记本中的一页。 “你好，威尔。”他没有抬头地说道。

“你好。呃，非常感谢你的款待。“威尔说，“你很慷慨，很抱歉我是个古怪的客人。”

在书写完毕后，汉尼拔才把笔放桌子上，起身迎接威尔。“这是我的荣幸。”

“不过，我真的得回家了。我答应狗狗们，会放他们到河边跑一跑。不好意思，我知道这听起来很愚蠢。”

“一点也不。我不想让你离开你的狗。很显然它们对你的健康大有裨益。“汉尼拔跟随威尔来到门口，目送他出门。“我相信我们很快会再见面。在此之前，注意安全。”

****

****译者注：** **

*1 SCP-126 - 看不见的朋友

*2 唐·乔瓦尼：莫扎特的歌剧，讲述的是一位西班牙的贵族唐·乔瓦尼的故事。


	8. Chapter 8

****Chapter 8** **

当杰克·克劳福德走近讲台时，台下三十多名机动特遣队成员交谈的嘈杂声立即停止了。鉴于数周来传言和焦虑的散播，杰克开始讲话后，台下都全神贯注听着。

“众所周知，最近在U-62发生了几起收容失效。首先是病媒，然后是与[SCP-1026](http://scp-wiki-cn.wikidot.com/scp-1026)的一起小事故，促使收容措施发生了点变化*1。然后 _·某些人·_ 强行要满足好奇心，想知道[SCP-447](http://scp-wiki-cn.wikidot.com/scp-447)与尸体接触时会发生什么*2。虽然在格雷厄姆特工的协助下——”杰克向威尔方向点了点头说，“机动特遣队已经成功地回收了大部分项目，但根据东部沿海的卧底特工报告，异常活动正急剧增加。从众多报告中提到的项目性质，和受害者的社会-经济地位来判断，我们有理由相信正是Marshall，Carter&Dark有限公司在助长这一趋势。我们还不清楚他们拍卖商品的数量，占商品目录或者传言的名录里比例有多少。一旦掌握更多数据，我们就可以集中精力，更有效地防止盛名在外的SCP项目，落入这些所谓精英之手。”

“与此同时，特遣队Beta-1下令尽可能采取预防措施。为此我们一直在监视Marshall，Carter&Dark有限公司过去以及现在的客户，包括已确定的及怀疑的对象，我们的计划不仅是渗入他们的住所，还要渗入他们所参与的社交活动—— SCP流入到上流社交圈，是很难掩人耳目的。”

“从事卧底工作的探员为我们提供了一些社交活动的线索，包括两次即将举行的MC&D有限公司拍卖会。我们必须抢在全球超自然联盟到得手之前，在这些活动中尽可能多地回收项目。我们对该联盟大批量购买并销毁项目的操作都再熟悉不过了。”

“坐在这个房间里，就意味着你们是相关特遣队的一员，并将参与本次行动的一部分，我们称之为‘抓钩行动’（Project Grapple）。在此次行动过程中，你们将赋予有钱或是有势的假身份。你们将按照社会精英的规矩，装扮、着装、行动和思考。当培训结束后，你们要能打起温莎结，无论面对什么话题，对冲基金也好、现代艺术也好、或者上哪找泰国稚妓也好，在任何状况下都能游刃有余地伪装自己。”

“格雷厄姆特工会陪同执行回收任务。他将识别出附近的SCP目标，特遣队队长将选择最合适的方式进行回收。小心谨慎是第一要务。”

“你们手中都有一份最近收容失效中的丢失SCP项目清单。你们要留意寻找所有这些项目，而不仅仅是那些MC&D有限公司的客户已知晓的项目。一旦有逃离收容特定项目的下落，我们将指派有过该项目接触经验的特遣队处理……好了，希望能与我们的部分老朋友重聚。”

“就说这些，全体解散。预计本次回收任务将长达到1400小时。”

带着胡乱的八卦和猜测，众人起身离开。机动特遣队Phi-3的队长，布雷尼娜（Bregna）留下来与威尔交谈。

“一些 _操蛋_ 的事情要发生了。”她低声抱怨道，“原谅我使用‘专业术语’。”

“为什么这么说？ 基金会过去也曾清扫过MC&D拍卖会啊。”

“不是这种情况，不是光天化日之下。而且就在这些收容失效发生之后？”

“数量有多少？”威尔问。

其他人都已经离开了房间，布雷尼娜探出门外，确认没有人在附近徘徊，然后向威尔透露道：“让下层人员了解一下也不是坏事。最近三个月中，收容失效的项目数量增加了8％，[O5议会](http://scp-wiki-cn.wikidot.com/security-clearance-levels)正在为此大发雷霆*3。”

“8％好像并不多。它们可能是只是侥幸逃脱。”

“想像一下，有人告诉你，你的早餐谷物目前将‘只’增加8％的老鼠屎。你脑中已经有画面了，对吗？”

“有道理。 但是如果他们已经追踪到MC&D公司身上，难道不会立刻发现漏洞并堵住吗？”

“不仅仅是MC&D公司，这只是我们试图善后的一种方法。但是各种各样的项目不见了。有些毫无价值的东西，他们碰都不会碰。我整天从团队中听到的谣言，都说是敌对组织造成的。有些人认为是全球超自然联盟，有些人认为是破碎之神教会*4。”

“但是向MC&D公司走私异常项目的话，难道不是与这些组织的目标背道而驰吗？”

“是的，但是谁他妈知道呢？ 你看，我曾认识一个家伙被指派去处理[克隆棺材](http://scp-wiki-cn.wikidot.com/scp-222)*5。他在里面复制了自己，这是公然反抗指令，当他们问他为什么这样做时，他说他的女朋友想和另一个男人尝试3P。他既想让她开心，又心怀嫉妒，所以这是他认为唯一合适的方法。重点是，人们会为愚蠢的原因而做疯狂的事情。”她耸耸肩，“但就是这样我的团队才会一直运营下去，所以我有什么好抱怨的？”

威尔若有所思地点点头。 布雷尼娜曾经提醒过他，有个研究人员曾提议将 _·他·_ 也放入克隆棺材。

*****

眼前这座宏伟的度假庄园，四周是连绵起伏的绿色山丘，还有一片的白桦林，也曾繁茂一时。铺在特遣队与庄园之间草地没有一丝破坏，周围是别致的乡村栅栏。不过从东边的碎石停车场上摆满的时髦轿车可以推断，这庄园实际上是21世纪的产物。

在他们走近庄园路上，古德尔德（Goodchild）嘀咕道：“这些新鲜的空气和大自然快弄死我了。有钱人难道不能私奔到市中心破烂法院登记结婚，然后请他们的朋友在公园里喝得大醉吗？ 你懂的，就像普通人一样。”

在桦树之间移动的阴影吸引了威尔的目光，他又看见了牡鹿。尽管光滑黝黑的皮毛只在眼前一闪而过，但威尔很肯定跟上次是同一只。然后它就消失了。

“你们刚才看到一只黑色牡鹿了吗？”威尔指着树林说。 

“我记得我曾经看过一个毛片，叫做‘黑色牡鹿’。”古德尔德说，其他人咯咯笑着。 

“嘿，那该死的是谁？”洛娜（Lorna）打手势道。威尔转头看，心里咯噔了一下。一个女人正朝着他的方向走来，穿得过于青春不合年龄，一头明亮的红色卷发随着她的小跑而跳动着。

“我们又见面了。”她对威尔说，显然心情很愉快。她没有讲出他的名字，威尔猜测是因为她还不知道，暂时不知道。

“你是怎么找到我的？”威尔问，他努力像让自己听起来毫不畏惧，结果实际上听起来相当焦虑，一如他的心情。

“麻烦似乎总是找上你，或者其实，是你一直在找麻烦。奇怪的事件发生，然后又突然消失，每当它们消失之前，我总能见到你。”

“你有没有想过，惹恼一个可以让麻烦轻易消失的人，不是一个好主意？ 既然你在这里，帮我个忙也帮你自己，不要再来见我，也不要再见奇怪的事件。”

“这位是？”布雷尼娜问。她刚美甲过的手探进手提包，里面有个呼机可以请求支援，而且无需言语交流就能发送信息。她按下按钮，召集了另外两名配备了镇静剂和记忆消除剂的团队成员。 

“弗雷迪·劳兹（Freddie Lounds）是一个阴谋论狂人。”威尔解释道，“她经营着一个博客。”

“你知道，”弗雷迪说，“我从不喜欢“阴谋论狂人”这个词。我更倾向将他们大多数视为“巧合论狂人”。我朋友刚宣布发现未登记在册的[近地飞行物](http://scp-wiki-cn.wikidot.com/scp-245)的位置，美国战略司令部就登门拜访，他们认为只是一个 _·巧合·_ _*6_ 。即使已经发明靠飞行员吹气就能运行的[飞行器](http://scp-wiki-cn.wikidot.com/scp-240)，石油工业还继续蓬勃发展，他们也觉得是个·巧合·*7。”

布雷尼娜越过弗雷迪的肩膀，看到她的支援队正接近。“劳兹小姐，很高兴认识您，但是我还有点工作要做，实际上，这两位先生也是。”她向志愿队做了手势，后者毫不费力地擒住弗雷迪，将皮下注射针刺入她的脖子。她的眼睛颤抖地闭上，他们迅速将她带到停车场，里面停满了卡迪拉克和悍马，有足够的隐蔽性。除了刚刚有点可疑的时刻外，整个过程看起来就像一个毫无破绽的正常对话，只是几位穿着考究的人在车道上交谈。接着一行人故作轻松地走进庄园。

“这是A级还是B级？”洛娜问。

“我看着像A。”古德尔德说。

“为什么不给她E级，一劳永逸？”

布雷尼娜刚想要重申下纪律，但威尔插话道：“我的理解是，她在接受E级记忆消除后被植入伪造记忆，由此产生了妄想症，结果成了激励她从事阴谋论事业的最初动力。”

“我的老天，”古德尔德说，“就算我们想悄悄地给人下药，但怎么做得到呢？周围都是些疯子指责我们给别人下药啊。”

团队已获悉将要参加婚礼的详情：姓名、长相、人际关系，和每位团队成员的假身份，以免有人询问起来。这对新婚夫妇本人没有嫌疑，但是有强有力的间接证据指出新娘的父亲与Marshall,Carter&Dark有限公司有过交易。团队走进庄园的内部，看起来就像一个古怪的百万富翁会中意的地方，品味与众不同。有一间叹为观止的房间，有着挑高天花板和梁柱结构，可轻松容纳200位左右的客人，剩下的空间还可供乐队和舞者使用。房间的另一边有个开放式壁炉，正噼里啪啦地燃烧着。房间正中央是一个巨大的环形自助餐桌，上面放着一个壮观的五层巧克力喷泉。一套巨大的枝形吊灯悬挂在尖顶天花板的中心梁上，吊灯由数套鹿角制成，有点毛骨悚然，但搭配周围精良的法式乡村装饰又恰如其分。

“这是有钱怪胎的狩猎小屋。”古德尔德讥笑道。威尔露出茫然的神情。

“我懂。”洛娜说。

“我也懂了。”布雷尼娜说。

他们四个人开启了耳麦，然后布雷尼娜、洛娜和古德尔德移动就位，而威尔则四处游荡开始巡视。他能感觉至少有一个项目的存在，而且无论他走到哪里，太阳穴中的疼痛都没有立刻消失，他怀疑这里有好几个项目。

威尔边冲友好的宾客礼貌性地点头，边留心不撞到人以免引起注意，他扫视整个房间寻找线索：他浏览过最近丢失的SCP项目的照片，是一些MC&D可能会感兴趣的项目。凭着记忆，加上他的头痛，一个女人脖子上的红色镶金宝石引起他的注意。威尔认出这个女人是新娘的母亲。

“我很肯定吉尔德米尔夫人（Gildemere）戴着的是[血珀](http://scp-wiki-cn.wikidot.com/scp-578)*8。”威尔悄声说，声音小到周围客人听不到，但团队的其他成员听得清楚。“不过我还在继续。做好准备。对了，目前我已经看到两名人员携带武器。吉尔德米尔先生装备着肩带，他俯身时我看到皮带的轮廓了。我十点钟方向有一个男人腰上系着皮枪套，你看他的外套是刻意剪裁过的。”

威尔在自助餐桌旁走来走去时，他注意到头痛既没有增加也没有减轻。但当他迈向桌子一步时，他的右眼后面感到新的刺痛。“桌上有东西。”他说，“我没认出有档案里的项目，你们呢？”

还没有任何人回应之前，自助餐桌上的喷泉顶上突然喷出了数百只巨大的红褐色蚂蚁，数量如此之多，以至于它们瀑布似地层层流下来都遮住了巧克力。由于喷泉高得全场可见，房间里立刻充满了尖叫声。在最初的几秒钟，周围人只是从桌子旁跳开，着迷地盯着蚂蚁涌出。如果他们拔腿就跑，或许还有一线生机，但拖延片刻他们就已经被昆虫大军淹没吞噬。

如同普通的同类一样，这些蚂蚁大军将吞没任何会动的东西。它们根本没有被人类的尺寸吓倒；在短短的几秒钟内，它们就形成了几个超级生物体，覆盖并吞食离喷泉最近的生物。

威尔在看到喷发那刻就逃开了，他在桌椅上爬来跳去，并把同行的客人赶到门口。在他身后，蚂蚁群已经大到可以听见它们爬行抽动的声音。饱食一顿之后的蚂蚁并没有撤退，而是改变策略。它们不再吃掉猎物，而是切成小块的碎肉带回喷泉，消失在中央圆筒中。与此同时，更多的蚂蚁不断涌现。自助餐桌形成盘旋涌动的昆虫团，它们在地板上蔓延开来，扭动着它们的触手，掰开餐桌腿，迅速吞没那些自以为站高一点就安全的人们。

伴随着尖叫声中——还有些突然变成惊悚的咯咯声——威尔从耳麦中听到其他成员的声音，尖叫着要求支援，并要求立即运来Level-4复合金收容装置。威尔刚走出房子，就转过弯望向窗户。他看着源源不断的蚂蚁顺着喷泉流下，然后他的目光径直向上，最大的枝形吊灯用螺栓固定在中央梁上，悬挂在有手腕粗的绳子下。有少部分人逃出了房子，但威尔清楚，若试图把活动形态下的畸形怪物控制起来，特遣队一定会全军覆灭。

在他旁边，吉尔德米尔先生在拼命跺脚，他的鞋上带出了几只蚂蚁。在鞋子的踩踏后，它们就像普通昆虫一样轻易被碾碎，吉尔德米尔松了一口气。趁他一时分心，威尔把手伸入他的外套，抢走里面的手枪，吉尔德米尔根本没机会阻止他。威尔把手枪对准天花板，吉尔德米尔叫道：“你在做什么！”

“抱歉了你的窗户。”威尔说，抖开外套将手臂包裹起来。

“什么窗户？”

“这个。”威尔用包裹着的手肘砸碎玻璃窗，然后探进身子，一枪枪地朝绳子射击，对准绳子与天花板的固定点，他瞄的很准：有三枪打中绳子，绳子四分五裂，只剩几根线难以支持，接着四分之一吨重的鹿角吊灯坠落，砸塌了整个自助餐桌，压碎了巧克力喷泉，把这座喷泉塔彻底压扁。

从喷泉中出来的蚂蚁没有平息，但没有新的虫子出现了。接着，威尔被召集去对其余的婚礼嘉宾进行记忆删除（包括新郎，但不幸的是没有新娘）。另一名工作组成员则空出手去喷洒除虫药剂，接着铲除有毒昆虫的土堆。最后，布雷尼娜和她的团队搬出破碎的枝形吊灯，将喷泉的残骸铲到运输容器中。

就在他们登上面包车之前，古德尔德将威尔叫到一边说：“我死都不会承认我接下来说的话，杰克·克劳福德知道你干了什么一定会扒了你的皮，你也不该这么做，但还是……谢谢。你可能挽救了每个特遣队员的性命，比起恰当的收容流程，我更关心他们。”

威尔嘲讽似地咧嘴笑道：“但是你什么都没说。”

“我没说！”他拍了拍威尔的后背，坐上面包车。“嘿各位，粉红豹踩到一只蚂蚁时怎么说？·Dead-ant…dead-ant…dead-ant dead-ant dead-ant…·*9。等等，我又想到一个——为什么蚂蚁从马桶座上掉下来……”

****

****译者注：** **

*1 SCP-1026 - 某位熟人

*2 SCP-447 - 绿色黏液球：基金会有规定绝对禁止其接触尸体。

*3 安保许可等级

*4 破碎之神教会：SCP世界中的异常宗教组织，其崇拜机械并认为生命或血肉是天生邪恶或“破碎的”。

*5 scp-222 - 克隆棺材

*6 SCP-245 - SCP-RPG

*7 SCP-240 - 呼气动力飞行器

*8 SCP-578 - 血珀

*9 旋律很像粉红豹主题曲（好冷的谐音梗呐，扣钱）


	9. Chapter 9

威尔没有看向汉尼拔，而是看向监视器上他的灰度图像。威尔很清楚，汉尼拔就在三厘米厚的钨板的另一侧。通常，通过闭路电视与收容的人形项目进行交流，交流者会看着自己这边的屏幕，这样双方的视线就错开了。但是汉尼拔无视了屏幕，直接看向摄像头，似乎正对着威尔，威尔对此感到困扰，但试图不加理会。

“你特意要求与我交谈。”威尔说。

“是的。”汉尼拔回答，“我们必须讨论一些重要的事情。我的兄弟们很快就会醒来。”

威尔克服了一阵寒颤，他希望汉尼拔没看到。“兄弟们。你们还有更多吗？”

“还有非常多。考虑到你无力控制我们之中的任何一人，我能想象到成千上万的我们所造成的混乱。”想到混乱画面似乎令汉尼拔很愉悦，他露出渴望的微笑。

从他身后，威尔听到了在场研究人员惊慌失措地低语。他试图无视它，问道：“你为什么告诉我这个？”

“因为这个贫瘠的世界无法长期供给我们。就你们这点可怜的技术，可能要花费数千年才能找到摆脱这颗星球方法，那时它已经消耗殆尽了。我不认为我还能忍受在太空中再飘荡两万多年，尤其什么也吃不到。”

“那么你想要什么？”

汉尼拔目光瞥向摄像头外，“我要你杀死所有人。我要你确保这个天堂不会在我眼前消失。”当他拉回目光时，短暂地监视器上停留了一下。威尔意识到自己在接受审核，这种感觉比汉尼拔一直盯着镜头时更加强烈。“我会告诉你如何杀死他们，但我有两个交换条件。”

威尔表现出对汉尼拔的提议毫不动心，也不管他的条件是什么，“你有什么办法阻止我们用你提供的信息杀死你呢？”

汉尼拔似乎对这个想法逗乐了，“你真的认为我会告诉你，如何杀死 _·我·_ 吗？我的兄弟可能共享我的基因，但他们不共享我的身体。现在，我能告诉你我的条件吗？其中之一特别涉及到你。”

“再有一个问题：你为什么在这里？我是说，在地球上。”

“ _·你·_ 为什么在这里，格雷厄姆特工？”

威尔对这个问题思索片刻，最终回答道：“为了阻止你。”

汉尼拔笑了，好似他尊重这个回答。

***** 

威尔从一个黑暗安静的房间慢慢醒来。他的狗狗们在壁炉前的地板上竖起耳朵看着他，但没有出声。他是房间里唯一可能打扰它们的东西。尽管颤抖不已，冷汗浸湿了T恤和床单，威尔丝毫没有头痛的感觉。

他看向闹钟，老天，他四十分钟前才上的床。他感觉糟透了。最近收留的狗温斯顿，从那堆狗中挣脱出来，走到威尔身边，把脑袋搁在威尔膝盖上。威尔挠了挠它耳后，说道：“嘿哥们，不好意思，我不是故意吵醒你的。”听到温斯顿开心的呜呜声，威尔忍不住微笑起来。

威尔听到前门外有拖行声。狗儿们竖起耳朵，注意力转移到门上。威尔向它们轻嘘一声，让它们保持安静，然后站起来走到门边，结果却听不到声音了。但是他仍然强烈地感觉到门外有东西。他通过猫眼往外看，看到了在基地里见过的那只牡鹿，全身黑色，披着一层有光泽的羽毛。即使隔着门，它似乎仍直视着他。接着它转过身，沿着来时的路缓慢走向街道。

威尔飞奔回床边，匆忙穿上丢在地板上的牛仔裤，湿着头发赤着脚，跑向外面去追鹿。无论是不是有一头鹿存在，他都清楚这看上去不成体统，半夜在街上走来走去。但他不在乎，而且他怀疑自己根本不会被看见：周围邻居晚上从不拉开窗帘。

牡鹿的步伐很悠闲，偶尔回头看看他，但不知什么缘由，威尔无法迫使自己小跑起来追上它。他与牡鹿的速度保持一致，保持几个街口的距离，直到他快走到莱克特医生的家。威尔转身想看他走了多远，当他回过头时，那只牡鹿不见了。他咒骂一声，环顾四周，以防它只是躲在某个地方。

情况不妙，如果牡鹿不是异常却可以突然消失，那么除了自己精神失常，就确实没有其他可能了。他往前看，看向莱克特医生的房子，透过紧闭的窗帘仍能看到灯光。他又走了起来，每走一步都更清晰感受到散落的沥青石子刺入他的脚底。

尽管已是深夜，汉尼拔应门时仍然衣冠楚楚，穿着马甲和长袖衬衫。只是没穿鞋，还有几缕碎发散落在额头上。他毫不犹豫地邀请威尔进门。威尔将脚踩在门垫上抹去灰尘和碎石，然后再走进门。

汉尼拔似乎并没有因威尔的出现而惊讶。他只是说：“你今晚怎么来这儿？”

“我做了个噩梦。”威尔说。他知道从一个成年男子口中说出来很可笑。不确定会不会降低可笑度，他又加了一句，“我只是想找个人陪。”听起来更奇怪了，通常他的狗狗已经提供了他所需要的陪伴。

“当然。不管白天还是晚上，我都会在这里帮助你。需要给你提供些吃的吗？”

“不，我不饿。”威尔盯着地板。 

汉尼拔上下打量他。“洗个澡会不会让你感觉好些？”

“可能吧。 但是，我不想洗。我不想……一个人。”

汉尼拔不加掩饰地会心一笑，威尔结结巴巴地说：“我不是那个意思。 我只是——”

“我完全理解。你之所以感到愚蠢，是你明白噩梦造成不理性的恐惧。但有时一点不理性的恐惧是很正常的，没有必要感到愚蠢。如果你愿意，我跟你一起去，但我会一直待在浴帘的另一侧，只是陪着你。”

威尔的头轻摇了一下，但他设法扭转了下，变成点头。“那行得通。”

场面自然是有些尴尬，汉尼拔请求拿走威尔的衣服去洗。威尔独自待在浴室很久才脱下衣服，当他把衣服穿过门缝隙交给汉尼拔时，他仍然感觉自己是个傻瓜，对发生的事情尴尬不已。不仅是因为汉尼拔为基金会工作，不仅是因为他是一名精神科医生，而且日常生活中他还是一名外科医生。他想必已经看到并听到了一切，并且以为威尔行为举止像个孩子，被噩梦吓坏，还胆怯裸身。

当威尔安心地躲在浴帘后面并打开水龙头时，汉尼拔放下马桶盖坐下。“你想跟我谈谈有关噩梦的事情吗？”他问。

威尔没有立即回答，待声音清晰平稳后再说，“是跟我为基金会工作的第一个月遇到的[SCP有关](http://scp-wiki-cn.wikidot.com/scp-378)*1。我帮忙追踪到了它，在收容室时需要一个人类宿主，它特意提出要我。我跟它有过一段对话，你知道的，这也不算是真正意义上的对话。这就是梦的全部内容。只是有些事让我难以释怀。”

“最近有什么事让你想起这个SCP吗，在醒着的时候？”

“我不这么认为。莱克特医生，我认为梦没有多大意义。我来这里之前也做过噩梦。人的大脑处理事情的方式很怪异，这点不用我来提醒你。”

这就是为什么他没有提到梦里的人类宿主是汉尼拔。潜意识莫名其妙地产生了无意义的碰撞。汉尼拔会轻易地归咎于他们最近相处过多。

威尔关掉水，手伸出窗帘来拿毛巾。汉尼拔递给他一个。

“有些技术可以让人学会清醒梦。你可以明知自己在做梦，然后自行选择梦的走向。”

“我听说过，要盯着一个时钟，做个现实检查。如果你发觉时钟没有走动，那就在做梦。我不觉得在这里有多大用处。你还记得那次小小的银球松动，把整个基地内的下午变成四十八小时，在我们发现之前已经持续了两天。”威尔把毛巾缠在他的腰间，推开浴帘说，“在我的衣服烘干之前，有没有我能穿的东西？”

汉尼拔不带情绪地打量了一下威尔，“我有一些睡衣你可以借用。”他带威尔来到卧室，从衣柜的上层抽屉里拿了一套睡衣。

“哦糟糕，”威尔说，“我的手机还在家里。”

“有问题吗？”

“杰克发出恐吓语音邮件，特遣队到你家踢门算是问题吗。安全部门每天早上6点和晚上10点会对我定位。如果我不在家里，他们会觉得我被敌对组织或是什么人绑架了。系统也会随机检查，如果它十点后检查过，安全部门就已经警铃大震了。”

“他们在哪里植入的追踪器？”

威尔抬起下巴，将脖子展示给汉尼拔。“就在这里，在我的颈动脉旁边。如果有人绑架我并试图将其移除，我将流血致死，以免他们能够利用我的能力。”

汉尼拔面无表情，“那你一定倍感欣慰。”他伸出手触摸到那片微小的芯片。汉尼拔的指尖轻轻按在他的皮肤上，威尔呜咽一声，但很快尴尬地止住。

“对不起。”威尔想一笑而过，却更愈发难堪，“只是…我不记得上回是什么时候有人碰过我了。”他把视线从汉尼拔身上转移到地板上，喃喃自语道：“天呐，我真的不记得了。”

“没有什么可耻的。身体接触对人的幸福感至关重要。你渴望它也是很自然的。”

“当我们一起躺在床上的时候……我很困，但是我记得感觉很好，因为这很……普通。我只是在做非常普通的事情，没在谈论恐怖的事情，也没有前往废弃的精神病院被墙壁吸住。我喜欢那种感觉。我不想再和你谈论我的工作了。我只想来这里，假装这所有一切都不存在。”

汉尼拔郑重地点点头，“你想告诉我，如果我们只是两个正常人，而你从一场噩梦中醒来，我应该如何安慰你？”

“是的。拜托 。”

汉尼拔从口袋里拿出电话，迅速地拨号。片刻后他说：“喂，是哪位？哦你好，米尔探员，我是莱克特医生。我听说特工威尔·格雷厄姆，就是SCP-3387身上装有追踪器，如果他特定时间不在家，就会触发警报。”

汉尼拔一手握住手机，一手解开马甲纽扣，然后换另一只手握住手机，并脱下马甲。他边通话边松开领带，“我想告知你……是的，我明白。他是我的病人，如果你检查一下就会发现他现在在我家。”

汉尼拔仍在说话，俯下身依次扯下袜子，然后再次站直，将衬衫的纽扣解开。“我想在威尔的档案附加一条。将我的住所设为他的第二住所，在晚上10点至早上6点之间。感谢你，米尔探员，晚安。”

他挂断手机并放在衣柜上，接着专注于处理眼前的状况。

汉尼拔问道：“你想休息吗？”威尔犹豫了一会儿，向前迈了一步，将汉尼拔敞开的衬衫从肩膀推落。他像是突然着迷于汉尼拔宽阔的胸膛，将两只手埋在浓密的灰白色胸毛中。他没有说话，但嘴巴微张。他的手沿着汉尼拔的腹部上毛茸茸的路线向下游走，直到碰到腰带。他花了点时间解开它，担心汉尼拔会因为他过于饥渴而嘲笑他。接下来，他解开了汉尼拔的裤子，滑下拉链，露出棉质的条纹四角裤。他本打算脱下它，但他改主意先将手伸入其中，并感受汉尼拔阴茎，火热且半硬着。他想看汉尼拔的脸，但他害怕眼神交流。汉尼拔仿佛理解了这一点，将头转向一边，这样威尔可以安心地抬起头。在昏暗的灯光下，威尔看着汉尼拔，随着他轻柔地撸动，用力吞咽口水，张开双唇喘气。

现在威尔想要见到它了，所以他终于将汉尼拔的裤子和短裤脱下，欣喜地看到汉尼拔的阴茎在布料被拉开时弹起。汉尼拔从最后蔽体的衣物中迈出，伸手去拿威尔的毛巾，只需用手指一钩就掉下来。他没有碰威尔，暂时没有，而是好好地观察了他的身体，似乎感到很满意。

汉尼拔朝床的方向点了点头，邀请威尔上去。威尔更希望汉尼拔先上床，这样他宽广的手臂和温暖的身躯就能迎接他的到来，不过他已躺到毯子下，汉尼拔紧随其后。他猜想汉尼拔这么安排的原因，两人面对面的话，威尔必须躺在他的右侧，汉尼拔在他的左侧，这意味着汉尼拔惯用的右手可以自由游走威尔的身体，并巧妙地抚摸自己的阴茎。

汉尼拔问：“有没有你特别想被触碰的地方？”威尔脸红了，把脸埋进枕头。“也对，你不用告诉我，”汉尼拔说，“我可以自己探索。”

事实上，一切都很美妙。无论汉尼拔是抚摸自己的阴茎还是手肘，一切都令人同时感到安慰和兴奋。他的肉体极少带给他快感，现在看来找到了目标，他感受到一种缺失已久的活力。

但当汉尼拔用手抚摸威尔的肚子时，威尔发出一声轻柔微弱的呻吟，尴尬的同时让汉尼拔咧嘴笑了起来。

“啊，原来在这里。汉尼拔将手移到威尔的臀部，然后将他拉近，互相摩擦着腹部，以及夹在其中硬挺的阴茎。

“噢，”威尔喘息道，“是这里。”

两人身体中间部位足够柔软，给阴茎相互摩擦提供一个舒适的区域，然后他们以愉悦而不规律的节奏推动着，直到汉尼拔圈住威尔的腰，并向右翻身，让威尔伏在他上面。他用双手抓在威尔的臀后，鼓励他自己取乐，威尔发现这样的姿势更棒，压着汉尼拔的腹部并愉悦地哼出声音。

过了一会，威尔似乎快高潮了，但汉尼拔推测他需要一点助力。他的手仍放在威尔的臀部上，如今他用一根手顺着裂缝，触摸着威尔的洞口。

“这里呢，威尔？你想被触摸这里吗？”

威尔受到了惊吓，对此回应他痛苦地呻吟着，并伴随三次剧烈地射精。

在他完全恢复神志之前，汉尼拔翻了个身到上位，用手撸了几下就到高潮了，他睁着双眼，一眨不眨，全程凝视着威尔。当威尔察觉时，身体传来一阵悸动，仿佛仍处于高潮中。

片刻，汉尼拔躺下平复呼吸，威尔感到一丝迷惑，思索着： _·等下，我怎么到这里来的？·_ 花了几秒他想起来：啊对了，他做了一场噩梦，然后不知怎的来到这里。这才过去一个多小时，但是现在感觉过去很久了。

汉尼拔抓起地板的毛巾，将两人都擦拭好，然后丢在衣服堆中，威尔想这杂乱无章不像汉尼拔的做派。这是他沉睡前最后的念头，然后陷入了平静无梦的沉睡中。

*****

威尔被做早餐的声响和香味唤醒。他睁开眼睛时，看到自己的衣服已经洗好，整齐地叠放在衣柜上。他起身去穿衣服，发现自己的手机和钥匙也放在那里。在地板上放着袜子和鞋子，他昨天并没有穿过来。

他穿好衣服洗漱完毕，走到厨房里，汉尼拔正在煎蛋。“早上好，”汉尼拔说，“昨晚你离开家的时候，门没有锁，所以我擅自派我的研究助手去放狗出门，并打包了一些你的东西。”

“谢谢。”威尔只能想到这两个字。

“请坐吧。”汉尼拔很快就将威尔的煎蛋卷端上，还给送上一杯咖啡。“你可以先吃。我的还没准备好，要再过几分钟。”

尽管如此威尔用餐速度还是很缓慢，好让汉尼拔加入早餐时，他面前的不是一个空盘子。

“今天我没有任何预约，你也还没有接到杰克的电话。我想这意味着我们俩今天都有空做任何想做的事。”

威尔边咀嚼边沉思，然后他开玩笑地回答：“我们可以回去睡觉吗？”

汉尼拔对他微笑。 “当然可以。”

****译者注：** **

*1 SCP-378 - 食脑虫


	10. Chapter 10

所有威尔参与的回收任务都需要两辆车，这样威尔便不必与被收容的SCP一起乘车。回程总是气氛压抑，尤其如果有牺牲队友的情况下。司机压根儿不会找威尔闲聊。况且与又想杀死他、· _又_ _给_ _·_ 他剧烈头痛的生物周旋几个小时之后，威尔很可能放弃副驾驶座，而平躺在后排。

如果一个人有生动的想像力，并仍处于新恋情的煎熬之中，那么沉默的、连延不绝的沙漠之旅也并没有那么糟糕。在回往U-62的全程中，威尔不知羞耻地幻想着汉尼拔。有些想法很详尽，但并不都涉及性爱：如果不受职责和保密宣誓的约束，他们可能一起旅行的地方。那些他喜欢的，并想让汉尼拔也喜欢的东西，比如钓鱼或逗狗，但是汉尼拔可能会不合心意，考虑到他整洁又细致的作风。

但还是有些性爱的内容，最近威尔最近花了很多时间留意汉尼拔的牙齿。他知道汉尼拔对自己长歪的牙会不好意思，所以总是抿嘴微笑。但当激情时他也会克服这点，有时会咧嘴或做鬼脸，露出牙齿，这让威尔感到惊讶和欣喜。他将汉尼拔上颌牙齿的可见度，与激烈性爱的感觉、声音和气味联系在一起，并且他在脑海中想象着它们，就像其他男人可能会想象爱人颤抖的大腿一样。

不久之后他开始打瞌睡。他没有做梦，每当汽车撞到坑洼处时，或者停在铁路道口时，火车的声音会打断了他的睡眠。每次他恢复意识时，威尔会试图从上次睡着的地方恢复幻想——汉尼拔抱着他，粗暴将他的双腿地抬起并分开——但几乎没多久，他又会再次睡过去。

不过无所谓，威尔离开的五个晚上都被噩梦缠身。每次从梦中醒来，他都因太恐惧无法入睡。没有汉尼拔，没有人安抚他。甚至现在，尽管想到再见汉尼拔而兴奋不已，但疲惫不断来袭，他淫荡的念头终被强烈的睡意打断。

“格雷厄姆探员，我们到了。”听起来是驾驶员第二次或第三次喊他了。

“嗯？哦，对的。”威尔从座位上抬起身，疾步离开后座。司机把他放在的棚屋入口处，车辆将存放在基地深处，那会给威尔造成伤害。

但他确实还要进入基地提交报告。他也很想见汉尼拔，但不知道在哪里找到他。他看了看手机：四点钟。他走进小棚屋，乘电梯下来。

在顶层的行政部，他向助理就回收任务进行简短汇报。他只需要解释自己的部分即可，特遣队队长将进一步提供财产损失和人员伤亡的细节。汇报完毕后，他沿走廊走去，那里被心理学部门称为‘老家’。他偷瞄了汉尼拔的办公室，但那里空无一人。他去助理办公室找到了部门助理，她核对下日程表。

“莱克特医生正在监督‘[不可能拼图](http://scp-wiki-cn.wikidot.com/scp-551)’的一些测试*1。”她说，“原定于五点结束，他总是在下班前回到办公室一趟。我相信你会在那等到他的。”她一副心知肚明地对他微笑；她一眼就能认出为情所困的人。

对她精明的笑容，威尔畏缩了一下。如果基地中的一个人知道，那么很快每个人都会知道。但是他接受了她的提议，然后沿着走廊往回走。

汉尼拔的办公室和他的家一样，优雅而不拘一格，在汉尼拔返回之前，威尔毫不费力地就沉迷于研究艺术品和文物。

“你好，威尔。”汉尼拔见到威尔这儿似乎一点也不惊讶，也许助手已经通知了他。“希望你没有等很久。”

“并没有多久。这画都是……我意思是，我知道它们本身并不是异常，但是……”

“是的，这间办公室的每件艺术品都是存放在基地中异常项目的复制品。当然，所有这些都是模因无害的。我喜欢保留这些危险项目的美丽。”

威尔点了点头，好像他有所体会，实际上他绝对完全没有。“你今天过得怎么样？”他问。

汉尼拔从外套架上取下外套，穿上后拿起公文包。“很有趣，”他将威尔带向走廊时说，“我观察了许多人试图拼凑‘[不可能拼图](http://scp-wiki-cn.wikidot.com/scp-551)’，结果是多种多样的。我很有兴趣进一步研究这个拼图，去弄明白它是如何与不同的人进行如此独特的互动。”

当他们走向电梯时，威尔说：“我总是弄不懂‘多种多样’拼图的意思，‘不可能拼图’是那种把它拼在一起时，会显示你内心恐惧的拼图吗？”

“不，‘不可能拼图’的图案无法予以准确描绘。你提到的是‘[恐怖拼图](http://scp-wiki-cn.wikidot.com/scp-226)’*2。”

“啊对。是的，我不久前读过这个文档。你有没有把‘恐怖拼图’拼在一起过？”

“我确实有过。”

“那它向你展示了什么？”

“正是我所预料的。”汉尼拔说。电梯门打开了，他们离开了棚屋。“那你一天过得怎么样？”

威尔发出抗议的声音，“我们已经正式离开基地了，意味着不再谈论工作。今天剩下的时间，让我们做些有趣的事。”

“你有什么想法？”

他们漫步在郊区的街道上，有如田园诗般的风景，基地所有恐怖事物都埋在脚下。威尔建议：“野外午餐太迟了，那么野外晚餐怎么样？到八点半天才会变黑。”

“我可以给我们准备点吃的，是去河边那个好地方吗？”

“正是我的想法。我们可以带狗一起去吗？”

汉尼拔稍作停顿，说道：“为什么不呢。”

他们静静地走了一段时间，这让威尔得以深思，只是在汉尼拔旁边就如此心花怒放，他对此感到有些傻兮兮。但如果他知道汉尼拔也有同样感觉，他就不会觉得傻了。但他不敢问。

他们先走到威尔的房子，“你先去吧。”他告诉汉尼拔，“我把狗聚在一起，我们在你家碰面，然后一起去河边。”

“正好我有时间来收拾需要的东西。”汉尼拔说。然后他们分开走了。

威尔一转动前门钥匙，就听见狗狗抓着木板，争先恐后地向他打招呼。他花了几分钟的时间给每只狗挠痒或者揉搓肚子，然后站起来说：“好吧，听着。”

所有狗都安静地坐，集中注意力在主人身上。它们之中有些喘着粗气，看上去极其高兴，一如威尔认为狗总是那样。

“你们需要拿出最好的表现，好吗？不许跳跃，不许流口水。汉尼拔并不痴迷狗，但我希望他能够喜欢我们所有人，明白吗？”

他的队伍仍然盯着他，虽然听不懂但很心满意足。

“好吧。我们出发。”

他不需要狗绳，偶尔带狗去河边时，它们知道要紧靠他。如果有狗脱离视线范围，只需吹口哨就可以将它们唤回。他带领狗狗到汉尼拔的门廊前，命令所有狗坐定，然后才敲门。汉尼拔很快就出现了，提着一个保温拎包而不是野餐篮。这种情况时有发生，汉尼拔乍一看似乎很时髦，但是仔细一想，他总是有眼光挑选最明智、最实用的物品。

尽管准备时间很短，汉尼拔还是设法将一顿完整的、适宜野餐的食物收拾出来。他们在河边发现一个阴凉的地方并铺好毯子后，汉尼拔从包中取出了各种肉类和奶酪，加上面包、饼干、鹰嘴豆泥、草莓、覆盆子和装着柠檬水的保温瓶。

狗狗们在一旁嬉戏，在草地上打滚，玩闹地打架，追逐兔子和松鼠，在河里乘凉。最近威尔一直在努力工作，而且在汉尼拔家待的很多，所以有一段时间没法带它们过来。时不时有些狗会发现这两个人类有食物，如果是平常威尔可能会分给它们一点，但考虑到汉尼拔在场的缘故，他阻止了它们，当它们踩上毯子时发出轻轻的嘘声。

大部分时间两个人都是安静地吃饭，听着水声、树上的风声和鸟声。威尔来河边很多次，但通常是为了钓鱼，独自一人，放空思想。他尽可能屏蔽外界的刺激，尽管周围已经很平静了。不过他从未停止欣赏它的美丽，声音的柔和，微风的美妙。威尔想脱口而出：“这感觉再好不过。”但另一方面，他不想破坏这份安静。

剩下的食物吃完后，威尔躺下来，看着枝叶茂密的树枝在上方摇曳。汉尼拔仍然坐着。

“很抱歉，第一次见面的时候我那么混蛋。”威尔说。

“别想它了。这是完全可以理解的。”

“如果我知道你会对我这么好……”

“这就是为什么是可以理解。你没有期待过任何善意，因为你从未被善待过。我必须说，你是适合接受善意的。”

威尔仍然凝视着天空，但感到自己的腰带已经解开。汉尼拔巧妙地拉开威尔的牛仔裤，将阴茎暴露在新鲜空气中，过一会儿，然后才将其放到嘴里，然后给威尔做一个缓慢而漫不经心的口活。威尔从来没有在户外干过，但立刻感到了放松与兴奋。

结束后他放开自己，威尔翻过身，准备予以报答。汉尼拔躺下身子，专心地看着威尔伸手解开裤子拉链，已经很坚挺的阴茎跳脱出来，威尔最后环顾四周，确保没有其他人徘徊在他们附近，然后专心干活。

大约做到一半，两只狗成为观众，但是威尔没有发觉，汉尼拔也不介意。

****译者注：** **

*1 SCP-551 - 不可能拼图

*2 SCP-226 - 恐惧拼图


	11. Chapter 11

汉尼拔将文件夹推过桌子，递向一名强壮的中年D级人员，他像八岁的孩子一样坐立不安。观察窗的后面，新来的研究助手巴德（Bard）正在做笔记并监视记录仪器。

汉尼拔说：“这是最后的一次。”

“是读书吗？我不喜欢读书。”

“绝对不读书。”汉尼拔向他保证，“文件夹里是一张照片。我会问你一些简单的问题，你回答完后，我会告诉你打开文件夹，看一下[里面的照片](http://scp-wiki-cn.wikidot.com/scp-228)*1，然后告诉我你看到什么。明白了吗？”

“嗯哼。”

“第一个问题：你告诉我们你已经活了十二年零三个月。那是你在计算器里面的时间吗？”

“嗯哼。”

“那么你是否可以回忆起在计算器之前的事？？”

“你的意思是说，就像现在我在这样一个身体里？”

“也许不是这具身体，但没错，在人体里。”

D级人员思考了一下，“想不起来。”

“没关系。你尝试过回忆也很重要。现在，请打开文件夹并查看照片。你看到了什么？”

完成上述动作后，D级人员盯着这张照片。“它说：

01000101010100100100100101000011

00000000101011101000001010100110

01000000100111001001001010000110

10001010010111000100000010010010

01000000100110001001001010010110

10001010100010000100000010001010

1010010010010010100001100101110.”

“我知道了。请合上文件夹吧。”汉尼拔做了一下标记，示意助手稍后抄写和翻译刚刚的回答，“现在，你能告诉我，你大部分经历都是愉快还是不愉快？”

“不愉快。没有人再把我留在有窗户的房间里了。”

“你以前有过带窗户的房间？”

D级人员正心不在焉地摆弄着制服上的一个纽扣，“一直有。它很不错。”

“我懂了。那现在你在照片中看到了什么？”

D类人员再次打开文件夹。“这是埃里克（Eric）的照片。”

汉尼拔从记事本上撕下一张纸，然后将它和一支铅笔推过桌子。 “你能帮我画出埃里克在照片中的样子吗？”

D级人员拿起铅笔，握在拳头中。他趴在纸上，花了几分钟时间画图，每个笔划都非常短促。他画完之后，把纸转过来，展示给汉尼拔：
    
    
                 .::::,
               {{{{{;}}}}
              {{{{/ `}}}}}
             {}}}}} _  _|
             {{(`--(./-\.)
              {|     _\ |
               | \  __ /
               |  '.__/
           .'` \     |_
                '-__ / `-  
    
      
    
    

“这是埃里克在照片中的样子吗？他是用这些符号组成的吗？”

“不，他看上去很正常。对不起，我不太擅长画画。”

“正相反，你做得非常好。我们现在结束了。我希望你在这里等一下，很快有人会过来接你。”

“好的。”

汉尼拔离开房间，在观察室与巴德碰面。

“我觉得目前已经掌握所有信息了。”汉尼拔说：“如果灵魂提取器现在可以使用，可以直接将[SCP-168](http://scp-wiki-cn.wikidot.com/scp-168)带回07手术室，将他放回计算器中*2。”

巴德表情有些崩溃，“不把他留在人体中吗？”

“我们的计划一直都是把SCP-168的灵魂放回计算器，”汉尼拔回答道，并强调了项目编号。

“但是我的意思是，他没有造成任何伤害。而且我们要一个有意识的计算器有什么用？”

“我们要他有什么用？”汉尼拔说，指着观察镜另一侧的那个人。“这是一个单一对照实验。如果我们将灵魂放进人体里不管不顾，那将树立一个危险的先例。 [SCP-158](http://scp-wiki-cn.wikidot.com/scp-158)不是治疗仪*3。它的长期影响尚未确定，我不敢想象哪个自以为英勇的研究助手带走它，并用这个该装置去释放一个囚禁在无生命体里五千多年的错位灵魂，就因为他觉得 _·理由很充分_ ·。”

*****

汉尼拔在自己的办公室留下来做一些补充笔记，当他到达07手术室时，他发现巴德和一个看护正试图安慰那个D级人员，根据他的口齿不清来看已经注射了镇静剂，但他仍然很激动。

“我不想回去，”他在束身衣中挣扎，“你又要把我放回那个房间！它又无聊又讨厌！”

“请再收紧束身衣。”汉尼拔对看护说，“他的动作可能会对手术产生不利影响。”

这台设备的操作就像嘉年华上的抓钩游戏一样。汉尼拔通过设备上特殊的显示屏观察D级人员，根据热信号判断他应该在哪里放下三指抓钩。操作控制十分直观，他能够捕获仅在显示屏上可见的能量簇。他抓取到目标的那一刻，正在挣扎的D级人员立即瘫软，所有脑部功能停止。汉尼拔将抓钩移到隔壁的手术台上，该手术台上仅有一台图形计算器。他放开了拉杆，松开抓钩，显示器上的热信号立即消失了。

汉尼拔走到计算器的桌子旁。“我现在要输入一个简单的方程式。”他对巴德说道，她在记事板上记了笔记。

汉尼拔按下计算器上的几个按钮，即6÷3 =，然后等待响应。屏幕持续空白两分十二秒，然后屏幕上出现一条消息。

【I HATE YOU.】

汉尼拔看着显示器，满意微笑着。他抬起头，以为巴德会期待地看着他，以便记录等式的结果。结果他看到她偷瞥了一眼时钟。这是第五次他看到她这样做了。

“你要去别的地方吗？”他问道，她脸红了。“可能今晚有约会？没关系，我能理解。这样吧，你和看护将尸体放到下面的焚化炉，然后就下班。我在这里收尾。”

“谢谢你，莱克特医生。”巴德说。她把记事板放在推床边，然后她和看护飞快地把推床推出旋转的双扇门，沿着走廊离开。

简直易如反掌。巴德一整天都忙得不可开交，她甚至没有想过要问一下D级人员灵魂的下落，这个灵魂仍在玻璃瓶中，在几个小时前被汉尼拔存放在里面。汉尼拔在想，尽管巴德对将SCP-168的灵魂从D级人员中移出并放回计算器而忧心忡忡，但她似乎完全没有考虑被移出的D级人员的灵魂该何去何从。

对实验结果三心二意，也不关心D级人员的死活。汉尼拔发现她的确是一位很有前途的助手。

他没有费心去再去激活灵魂提取器。他完全放心地把它这里呆几分钟，而且不管怎么说重新启动很花时间。所以，他只是将计算器放进运输容器，然后径直走向电梯，降到收容层。

*****

汉尼拔没有邀请威尔过夜，只是邀请他共进晚餐，但当他应门发现威尔背着一个过夜袋，他对此回应道：“请进。我帮你把它放进卧室好吗？”

威尔没有弄懂汉尼拔做的菜到底是什么，汉尼拔每次说起来都是法语。它尝起来像猪肉，所以威尔猜就是猪肉了。咬了几口后，他提起：“我刚想起来，我昨天梦到你了。”

“哦？”

“你对‘[悼词之果](http://scp-wiki-cn.wikidot.com/scp-324)’有了解吗？它们长在基地的温室里*4。”

“恐怕植物学不在我的专业领域内。”

“是这样的，这是一种灌木，无论栽种在哪里，如果将一个有意识的生物埋葬在它下面，它会长出一些浆果。浆果会带有埋葬的这个人或动物的记忆。如果你吃了浆果，就会重新唤起一段属于他们的记忆，大概五分钟左右。当然，你会获得什么记忆是很有风险的。”

“你梦到的是这些浆果吗？”

“我梦见四周无人的时候，你把我带到灌木丛前，你告诉我你在它的下面埋了一只狗。你给了我几个浆果让我吃下它们，因为你不知怎么地就知道，我一直觉得当一只狗很幸福，可以生活得快乐和无忧无虑。”他一直低头对着盘子说话，因为他知道这听起来很愚蠢，不知道是否应该提起这件事。

“你在现实中永远都不会拥有这种体验。”汉尼拔说：“食用那些浆果会让你头疼，因为它们是异常的。”

“没错。这让我很难过。但是在梦里，我甚至没有想到我会头痛。”

“你真的在梦中体验到狗的记忆吗？”

“没有，在这之前我就醒了。但这仍然是一个特别的美梦，因为你为我做了这件美好而体贴的事情。倒不是说你在现实中对我没有做过美好体贴的事情。”

“确实。如果我有能力为你提供这种体验，我会的。”

对此，威尔笑了笑，让汉尼拔接触到了他的眼神，虽然只是一小会儿。

晚餐后，汉尼拔问威尔在晚上还想做什么。威尔不是很确定汉尼拔是否在试图暗示他，但事实是汉尼拔的房子是如此舒适和宁静，而他内心已经很久没那么平静了，所以威尔说想花几个小时读书。汉尼拔似乎也接受了。

威尔带了本书，是他几个月来一直想读的小说，但汉尼拔的书架上满是有趣的书名，浏览了一会儿，他意外地发现了理查德·罗德斯（Richard Rhodes）的小说。他说：“我也不知道罗德斯也写小说。”他从书架上取下书，“我喜欢他写的关于历史的东西。”

汉尼拔已在沙发一端坐下，在平板电脑上浏览东西。威尔决定躺到沙发另一端，然后将脚放在汉尼拔的大腿上。汉尼拔什么也没说，甚至没有从平板电脑上抬起头，而是放开一只手轻轻地抓住了威尔的脚踝，用拇指轻轻地在外侧踝骨上来回摩擦。偶尔他的手也会游走，漫不经意地摩擦威尔其中一只脚。一点都不痒，简直可以称为享受。

两个人默默地看了近一个小时的书，然后威尔开始不安分，在想该不该把脚伸进汉尼拔的裤子摩擦他的阴茎。当他抬头看到汉尼拔对着平板电脑傻笑时，他就打消了念头。

“有什么好笑的？”威尔问。汉尼拔的表情立刻消失无踪，这威尔更加起疑。“好了，到底是什么？你现在非得告诉我了。”威尔书放在一边，爬到汉尼拔的大腿上。“是你看到好玩的东西吗？”汉尼拔试图将平板拿开，但威尔顽皮地抢了下来。当他发现上面的内容时，突然怒火中烧。

“这该死的是什么？你在看TattleTruth.com吗？”

汉尼拔表现得毫不惭愧，“实际上，我是订阅读者。”

威尔再看一眼汉尼拔读的东西。在博客首页，弗雷迪详细阐述了她对几个失踪人员报告的研究，这些报告都有一个共同点：每一个失踪的女性（而且失踪的都是女性）都留下了一件最近购入的皮草大衣。 _·真皮草大衣·_ ，弗雷迪特别指出。她还提到在几例案件中，在女性失踪后不久，就有动物控制机构处置附近的发疯的动物。

正如弗雷迪所报道的，事实确实如此，但不全面。她的推测是错误的：她假设皮草以某种方式引诱了野生动物，报复了穿皮草大衣的人。

“这有什么好笑的？”威尔质问。

“我没笑。”

“你内心在笑。”

“是的，”汉尼拔承认，“我觉得很有趣。”

威尔意识到他们要陷入第一场情侣吵架而感到不安。但惹怒他的这件事太值得一吵，所以他毫不犹豫就吵了。不过他至少努力使自己听起来很镇定，并且像个成年人一样讲理。“这不有趣。我和基金会的所有人，每天冒着生命危险来确保人们的安全。人们因为这些皮草而死。孩子会因为这些皮草而失去母亲陪伴的长大。而可能明天我就要外出执行回收任务，将遭受同样可怕的命运。如果接下来弗雷迪为此在她的博客上发表一些扭曲的、半真半假的故事，你会觉得有趣吗？”

“威尔。如果你遭遇任何事，我当然会很痛心。但是知道这些买皮草的人的下场不会让你有一丁点满足吗？他们一次次在拍卖会上，与其他同样有钱和娇惯的人竞拍这些 _·特权·_ ，即使当下穿皮草被视为野蛮和粗鲁的象征。难道不会让你有些得意，看到有钱人因践踏社会准则而遭到因果报应？”

“与此同时，”他继续说道，“劳兹小姐仍被对自己的理论打脸，这些理论总是比事实可笑得多。而且我认为，这最终对我们的事业有益，像她这样恶名远扬，恰好掩盖了对超自然现象组织的真实怀疑。 _·这·_ 才是我觉得有趣的地方。”

“你知道吗？”威尔把平板电脑扔到汉尼拔的腿上，从沙发上跳弹起。“我才想起来，我并不想过夜。我要回家了。”他试图听起来很随意，好像他的声明与刚刚的谈话无关，但说出来后还是昭然若揭。

汉尼拔一言不发，威尔去卧室拿行李时，他回来时穿鞋时都是如此。威尔显然对争吵感到十分尴尬，但他仍在气头上，汉尼拔也没有灭火的意愿。威尔没说再见就离开了，汉尼拔起身在他身后锁上门。

****译者注：** **

*1 SCP-228 - 精神测试工具图

*2 SCP-168 - 有情计算器

*3 SCP-158 - 灵魂提取器

*4 SCP-324 - 悼词之果


	12. Chapter 12

在黑暗中，威尔在自己床上醒来，惬意而平静。他并没有被噩梦惊醒。虽然睡前只盖了一个被单，他却感觉沉浸在一阵暖意和舒适中。百叶窗背后没有光线，意味着在闹钟响起之前，他还有几个小时可以睡。他试着侧过身，依偎在枕头上再睡一会，但他发现自己做不到。某种东西迫使他牢牢地平躺着，他这才辨别出重量和温暖的来源。

现在他 _·相当·_ 清醒了。他看不到任何异常，但他确实感到房间里有东西存在，这东西……不是人类。可以听到一些声音，听起来像窗外沙沙作响的树叶一样柔和，但声音更低沉，而且毫无疑问来自他附近。

在他视野中，出现了一张蛋形的脸，不像是人类的脸。原本嘴巴、鼻子和眼睛的位置，伸出一簇簇细小卷须的银色毛发。威尔既不能动也不能说话，无力阻止它们。当大量的卷须抚摸着他的脸时，他只能惊恐地躺在那里，卷须尤其关注他的眉毛和睁大眼睛的眼睫毛。

他可以清晰地感受到，却难以描述感受到的是什么。它不痒，也不压迫，既不热也不冷，既不湿也不干。但意识到没有丝毫头疼感，让他摆脱了恐惧。他想 _·这是一场噩梦·_ 。青少年时期他就学会了这种方法。 _·我在做噩梦，并且我有能力醒来。一…二…三……·_ 。数到 _三_ 时，什么都没发生。某些情况下确实不那么快奏效。他再次尝试， _·一…二…三……_ _·_ 。最困难的部分总是强迫自己睁开眼睛，让自己醒来。 _一…二…三、三、三_ 。

威尔在阳光照亮房间时猛地醒来，他的狗开始骚动，它们知道是放风时间了。环顾四周，威尔没发现任何异常；家里没有任何试图闯入捣乱和破坏的痕迹。威尔起床，为狗狗打开后门，然后看了看后门的警报面板。因为指示灯总是闪烁让他很烦躁，所以他想办法遮住了，但是当他撕下胶带时，指示灯仍是绿色亮起状态。

一定是场噩梦，威尔告诉自己。就算有东西能够穿过墙壁，也会有质量和外形，走动时肯定会触发地毯下的压力感应装置。

威尔放下心，走进厕所小便。沉思片刻，他突然意识到，自己通常早起总是很脏乱，因为（经常）不洗脸且整夜磨蹭枕头，但今天却没有这种感觉。今天感觉像已经洗过脸了。他洗了脸和手，然后擦干。接着他通常会擦掉眼屎，然后去煮咖啡。但是当他将指尖放到眼上时，他发现眼角没有一丁点眼屎。他想到自己的梦，心跳得飞快，感到有点恶心。

电话突然震响，他差点吓得灵魂出窍。一看，是杰克的短信：“到我办公室报道”。

*****

威尔到达杰克的办公室时，杰克正在打电话，但他狠狠地指了指威尔，然后指向空椅子。威尔坐下，旁边坐着机动特遣队Beta-7队长艾伦比（Allenby）。

“……被什么东西扯开？”杰克对电话说。“我知道了。好吧。”他挂断了电话，然后立即拨打另一个分机。“哈里特（Harriet），在日程表上添上提醒：不可知的收容突破从现在开始倒计时，四年十一个月零两天。谢谢。”他把电话丢回座机，对着威尔打了响指，“那正是[·我需要的·](http://scp-wiki-cn.wikidot.com/scp-552)*1，四年十一个月零两天。你有更充分的理由继续到处毁灭世界了。”

威尔什么都没说。

“在我给你分配任务之前，我们需要谈谈上周发生的事情。特工斯特克（Strike）报告说，就在你摧毁巧克力喷泉两天后，他不得不强行阻止你扑杀一只异常浣熊。我明确告诉你，威尔，第一次销毁是可以理解的意外，第二次就是危险信号，但事不过三。我不会容忍在回收任务中你亲手处理目标。你在那里是为了定位异常目标，而不是无效它们。”

“那跟杀人蚂蚁解释，我们只是为了收容它们，而不是为了无效它们，你认为会使它们冷静下来吗？”

“威尔，你已经在这里工作……几个月了。你受过全面教育和训练，并清楚为什么必须采用收容措施。我们对该喷泉的属性没有彻底了解。如果它里面有邪灵，现在喷泉被摧毁了，又移到了另一个物体上该怎么办？”

“那样你可以请莱克特医生关注弗雷迪劳兹的博客来获取相关消息。他很乐于读她那些骇人听闻的狗屎，无论蚂蚁是从马夫湖的试验机或是从火星表面涌出，他都会马上知道。”

“你处理谋杀案的时候也这样吗，威尔？你搭档刚拿出手铐，你就推开他把嫌疑人击毙了？”

威尔被激怒了，“这和做警察没有丝毫可比性。”他的双手颤抖，嘴唇发干。 “如果是入室盗窃，入侵者被枪杀，我们可以将开枪者拘留，而不必动用法拉第笼或量子物理学学位。但是我可以保证，一旦我出勤发现嫌疑人正在给旁人注射埃博拉病毒，或者正在吞噬他们，那你他妈的猜对了，我会先开枪然后再问问题。”

威尔看向艾伦比，指望能得到赞同。但艾伦比看上去非常不自在，就好像只要有机会插上话就准备立马告辞一样。

杰克说：“如果你以为自己胡作非为不用承担后果的话，那希望你三思而后行。我向你保证，我可以将你捆进束身衣，推着你去回收现场，如果这是让你受控的唯一办法。你想这么做吗？”

“可能这正是我需要的。因为要完成我的工作越来越难了。”

“怎么就变得越来越难？我又不是派你一个人出去，不是吗？”

的确如此，回收任务中威尔配有全世界一流的保镖。但是昨晚，没有人来保护他。怎么保护？威尔甚至都不知道要防范什么。威尔平静地说道：“并不是我进行回收时发生的事情。”

杰克似乎没有理解，说道：“如果你有问题，我愿闻其详。那么你有任何问题吗？”

威尔太想告诉杰克，关于那个噩梦，关于那只跟着他的牡鹿。回收的头疼和压力是一回事，但现在痛苦已经渗透到他生活的每个角落。如果时间合适的话，他可能会告诉汉尼拔。但只要他觉得还能够工作，他就无法告诉杰克。“不，”他说，“没有问题，一切都好。”

“你要用正确的眼光看待这事。我知道这会让你不满，这些事对人类有什么贡献呢。但这就是我需要你的原因。并且我希望你能让收容专家完成他们的工作。我现在难以应付你惹的麻烦，尤其在发生这么多收容突破的时候。”

“也许你可以多透露一点给我。我也 _·_ _曾_ _是·_ 个刑侦警探，处理过谋杀案。”

杰克扬起眉毛，眼睛却眯着，像是无声地对威尔说， _·_ _你好像连自己的工作都完不成了，现在还想插手我的工作？_ _·_ 但不知是出于威尔的执着，还是出于寻求任何帮助的绝望，他向威尔解释道：

“关于新一轮的收容失效，没有任何迹象表明存在构造缺陷，或者突破收容的项目性质或能力发生变化。排除收容装置或者收容项目本身的问题，剩下的可能就是收容间以外的人造成的。我们对文物仓库区进行清扫时，发现了六个项目失踪，所以这个推测更可信了。存放这些项目的附近没有任何物理破坏，它们不可能会自动离开。”

“有线索是谁拿走它们吗？”

“我们顺着失踪的项目清单往下查，不管是如何失踪的，我们询问了所有在过去六个月中有接触过项目的人。然后我们发现，有些项目 _·数年来·_ 都不曾用于测试或维护。每次打开收容装置，都会有记录，但是电脑系统显示有四个收容项目自最初收容后再未打开过。”

“谁有能力更改访问日志？”

“谁都不行。系统就是这样构造的，就是为了防止发生这种情况。”

“能不能从失踪的项目推断出拿走的动机？它们都是武器吗？还是带宗教性质的？”

“没有任何规律和理由，至少从失踪或者收容突破的项目上看不出来。如果每样项目都是MC&D公司高度重视的，或者每样东西都是武器，或者有人要求赎金，那我们还有一些头绪。但是其中一些失踪物仅仅是无厘头的。为什么有人会想要一本[要求读者讲故事的书](http://scp-wiki-cn.wikidot.com/scp-1195)？*2为什么有人想要释放[Cassy](http://scp-wiki-cn.wikidot.com/scp-085)*3，难道去占领世界吗？”

“我可以提点建议吗？如果他们有一个明确的目的，而且只拿走他们想要的东西，就很容易推断出这个目的。如果他们足够聪明可以绕过基金会的安全系统，那肯定也足够聪明去掩盖痕迹。在所有这些看似随机的物件中，有一些他们真正想要的东西，它们会有一些共同点。找到真正的共同点就是你的‘金奖券’。”

“收到你的建议了。”杰克说。他要么不被威尔的推理打动，要么假装自己不被打动，以免让威尔认为他外派时犯的过错可以被原谅。“我会把你的建议传达给内务部门。与此同时，我要派你去屠夫镇。”

“什么？”

“屠夫镇，是落基山脚下的一个小镇。县警长是基金会安插的探员，他警告我们关于医院和城市监狱里有一些奇怪报道。镇上的人会自己切下的肉体和四肢，并喂给他人，有时是强迫喂食。所有迹象都表明[慈善蠕虫](http://scp-wiki-cn.wikidot.com/scp-833)爆发了*4，在上一次收容突破后它们是重点关注对象。”杰克向艾伦比示意。“你将陪同艾伦比探员和机动特遣队Beta-7前往屠夫镇，辨别出镇上每个被蠕虫感染的人以及每盎司受污染的肉。特遣队将视情况使用驱虫药，销毁所有受污染的肉，并消灭任何可疑传染者。这是 _·特遣队·_ 的工作，而不是你的。”

克劳福德递给艾伦比一个文件夹，其中包含相关详细信息：SCP-883的档案、城镇的信息以及从防治站调用大量阿苯达唑的授权文件*5。艾伦比接过后，杰克指着他说：“如果你让特工格雷厄姆哪怕打死一只苍蝇，我就将你降级为D级人员。明白了吗？”

“明白，长官。”

“好了。你们两个可以走了。”

一走到杰克听不见的地方，艾伦比就说：“你听说最近一次收容突破了吗？这是我听过最疯狂的事了”

“是什么？”

“你知道[肥沃土壤](http://scp-wiki-cn.wikidot.com/scp-124)吗*6，如果你在里面放了什么东西，它就会变得超级大？有人在里面放了灵魂！”

“什么比目鱼（sole）？鱼吗？”

“不，一个灵魂，S-O-U-L。”艾伦比在胸口轻拍示意道，“谁会这么做？哪个神志清醒的研究员会看到 _哪个_ _SCP_ 说，‘哎哟喂，我要放个灵魂进去，最坏又能怎样呢？’”

*****

屠夫镇只有一间小诊所，并不能称得上是医院，但里面挤满了慈善蠕虫的受害者。威尔甚至在进门之前就头痛欲裂。在警长布莱顿（Brighton）的帮助下，他们设法把所有患者重新安排进检查室、候诊室和急诊室中，以便威尔可以一个个会面，并确定谁被感染、谁没有被感染。那些感染的人除了要医治自残伤口，还要注射阿苯达唑。其余没有感染的人数量要少得多（一些是因为无关的疾病，一些则是因为拒绝食用亲友的人肉而受伤），他们被隔离在一个独立的检查室接受治疗。

威尔只花了一点时间就识别出每个受感染的人，他们边前进边试图和他聊天：

一位女士说：“您不会阻止我们帮助别人的，是吗？”威尔看着她缠着绷带的手臂和大腿，觉得她急需更专业的包扎。

“我们在这里是为了帮助 _·你·_ 。”威尔说，并试图让她往里走。

“您带了更锋利的刀吗？我只有一把牛排刀，如果有更锋利的刀，我可以做得更好。”

威尔再次指示她需要去的地方。她加入了一群有同样病症的受害者，他们的鲜血从绷带中渗出。

女人没有和其他人打招呼，而是立即吹嘘到：“我儿子说我给他做的肉饼非常好吃。我为自己感到骄傲，他能欣赏我的付出实在太美好了。我希望我的男孩只吃最好、最有营养的东西。”

为了在母爱上更胜一筹，另一位女士说：“好呢，等一有机会我就取出一个肾，做给我最小的孩子艾米丽（Emily）吃。我想反正人有两个肾脏，而我只需要一个，肾脏里有很多维生素的！”

与此同时，特遣队正在询问感染者在哪里买肉或外出就餐。这是一个很小的镇，每个人都提到相同两家杂货店和三家餐厅。经营者很有可能是从同一个供应商进货。

诊所中的人都被确诊和隔离之后，艾伦比就指派了一名特遣队成员留下进行A级记忆消除，并命令其他人在车内集合。他向众人发放工牌，上面显示团队成员都是卫生检查员。“目前我们应该已经抓住大部分被感染的人，但是需要找到污染肉的根源。”艾伦比把各个成员分配到餐馆或杂货店，指令他们找出谁是供肉商。

他继续说：“布赖顿警长要带威尔去清扫被感染者的学校。我没想到竟然有一天我会希望他们是直接从联邦政府购买肉类，而不是从商家购买。好吧，我们出发！”

屠夫镇有两所学校，一所是幼儿园至六年级的，一所是初中和高中的。他们从小学开始着手，那是一个小型加州风格的校园。这让工作变得更容易，只有威尔查觉到异常时，他们才需要进入大楼。除此以外他们都会呆在室外，以免吓坏孩子。在校长的陪同下，他们从自助餐厅和厨房开始搜索，威尔没有感到丝毫疼痛，这让他们松了一口气。然后他们悄无声息地沿着教室走过，让威尔专心做他的事。

威尔在202教室前停了下来，说道：“这房间里有东西。”

校长敲开门，说道：“德莱顿太太（Dryden），可以请你出来一会儿吗？”

一个女人一脸担忧地出现在门口，但当她看到威尔站在那儿时，脸上露出了喜色，“哦我的天哪，威尔，是你吗？”

“温蒂？”威尔绝没想到会在这儿看到温蒂，他最后一次看到她是在新奥尔良，以为她应该在那定居了。

“你在这里做什么？”她又焦虑起来，“警长在这里做什么？”

布赖顿警长将她拉到一边，并解释道：“女士，我们收到了该地区呃，狂犬病的报告，我们有理由相信一个孩子把它藏起来了，以为可以避免它被……呃你懂得。”

“哦。我明白。但是我很确定教室里没有狗，如果有狗我会知道的。”

“女士，这只是快速检查，然后我们会继续向前。”

她点点头，布莱顿示意威尔进入教室。

德莱顿夫人用温柔的语气对她二年级的学生说：“同学们，这是布莱顿警长。你们还记得九月份他来跟你们聊关于安全带的事吗？这位是威尔·格雷厄姆。他们来这里是为了寻找一只病得很重的狗。最近有同学在这里见过生病的狗狗吗？”

几句零零落落的“没有”回应道，大部分是沉默。威尔在一排排桌子边缓慢地走来走去。他避免看向温蒂，除非等到他有机会解释情况。他怀疑前排的一个孩子被感染了，因为越靠近房间的前端，疼痛就越严重。

“我希望没有人碰过奇怪的狗，”温蒂问，“有人这样做吗？”

孩子们再次否认了，摇了摇头。她从房间的一端走到另一端，寻找是否有撒谎的孩子。当她走过威尔这边的过道时，疼痛变得难以忍受。他向布莱顿和艾伦比地点了点头，把她带到一边。

“这里一切正常。”威尔小声说，“我们要退到外面了。你什么时候下课？”

温蒂看着时钟，“大约再过五分钟。”

“在此之后我们有机会聊聊吗？”

“哦当然！我很想小聚一下！”

“好的，很好，几分钟后再见。”

一行人离开房间，但留在门口。威尔小声地解释说：“那是温蒂·本特利（Wendy Bentley）。她是我高中时的女朋友。”

警长看着门。“标牌上写着‘德莱顿太太’。”

“是吗？嗯我猜她应该结婚了。”

“不走运啊，伙计。”艾伦比说。

“不，不，没关系。我们毕业后，她去了罗德岛州的一所艺术学校，我们好几年没有联系。然后我想她没有继续念下去，因为她回到路易斯安那州在家庭餐馆打工。我以前是警察时，总是在那里喝咖啡。我们只是朋友关系，好多年了。”威尔无奈地挥了挥手，“比男女朋友还久了。

“她以前让你‘雷达’响过吗？”布赖顿轻点着自己的太阳穴说道。

“不，不是一直这样。”

钟声响了，孩子们立即涌出教室。温蒂紧随在其后，并邀请威尔进来。“就一会儿。”他对布莱顿和艾伦比说。

“很高兴见到你威尔，虽然我必须说有点奇怪，什么风把你吹来的？”

威尔尽量保持一定距离，但不至于远的太刻意，因为站得离她越近，他的头痛就越剧烈，难以集中精神对话。“关于狗的事情，”他说，“那不是实话。我们实际上在调查城里一些坏掉的肉。”

“哦。你现在在……FDA（食品及药物管理局）还是什么地方工作吗？”

“有点像吧。实际上，我们在追踪受污染的肉来源时遇到了一些麻烦。我们在竭力寻找人们食用肉的共同来源。你的学生们过去几天中有生病的吗？”

“只有一个，但他是得了水痘。”

“那你呢？”

“哦，我不再吃肉了。我为瑞克（Rick）放弃了，他对素食主义非常认真。你还记得最后几次来餐厅我跟你提过瑞克的事情吗？”

“哦是的，当然。你是网上认识他的？”

“是的。而且…好吧，我们结婚了！”她笑了起来，好像这事很傻。

“哇，你很抓紧时间啊。”威尔说，语气很愉快。

“我们约会了一年，我觉得不算是闪婚了。”

威尔在脑中计算着，自他离开警队加入基金会以来不到一年，也许她四舍五入了。

“瑞克在镇外建的大型服务农场中找到了一份工作，那时我刚拿到教师学位，这就是我在这儿的原因了。”

但威尔以前到餐厅拜访温蒂时，她从没说过要再进修。但他也不知道回学校要念多久才能拿到教师学位。总而言之，这个现在并不重要。他必须专注于手头的事情：如果温蒂是素食主义者，她绝不可能得蠕虫病。

“你确定最近没有感到奇怪，完全没有吗？

“好吧，既然你提到了，”她红着脸说道，“几个月前我确实晕倒了，就在婚礼刚过一个月后。然后一段时间，我一直在呕吐。后来才知道我有一个小寄生虫。”当她看到威尔的脸上震惊的表情时，她笑了。“不用担心，你不会得的。只有女人才会得……而且只有九个月。”

“你……哦！”现在威尔看上去更加恐惧了，只是温蒂不明白。她笑着说：“承认吧，你肯定以为我是胖了！”

“不，我……我从来没有想过……”威尔的心卡在喉咙里，他问：“你有没有……听起来像是个很奇怪的问题，但是你有没有接受超声波检查？”

“星期二我做了第一次。”她说： “十一周了。我们真的很激动！”

“好吧，恭喜了。”威尔说，强迫自己微笑。“听着，很高兴跟你聊天，但我们必须继续工作了。警长在等我。”

“当然，当然。再见到你太高兴了！能给你我的号码吗？也许你把坏肉的事情都解决了，我们可以请你喝杯咖啡？我很希望你能认识瑞克。”

“嗯，当然，你写一下。”威尔怀疑在离开城镇之前是否真的有机会这么做。他可 _·相当·_ 有兴趣认识瑞克。但现在他只能拿走她的电话号码并说再见。当他继续沿着建筑物搜索时，他对布莱顿严肃地说：“她是素食主义者，极小概率会得蠕虫病。但是她怀孕了，听起来她好像经历过时间缺失，或某种时间错位。”

“就像斯库利探员（Scully）一样，”布莱顿说道。

威尔翻了个白眼。“是啊，就像斯库利探员一样。”

艾伦比说了些令人安心的话，但威尔并没有听进去。他回想起最近几次执行回收任务时自己的行为，不禁想如果自己根本不认识温蒂的话，一旦发现刚刚发现的事，会对她做些什么。

****译者注：** **

*1 SCP-552 - 领先人

*2 SCP-1195 - 儿童故事书

*3 SCP-085 - 画中人“Cassy”

*4 SCP-833 - 慈善蠕虫

*5 阿苯达唑：一种苯并咪唑类化合物,用于治疗各种蠕虫感染。根据SCP-833文档显示，这种驱虫药对SCP-833有特效。

*6 SCP-124 - 肥沃土壤


	13. Chapter 13

在U-62基地众多地点中，能让威尔享受轻松时光的地方就是图书馆了——不是研究中心的，而是一个普通的图书馆，专供员工使用。威尔喜欢它有两个原因：首先，很少有人使用它，因为想要读书的员工通常只会下载到平板电脑上；其次，图书馆有严格的安全程序，确保SCP不会污染馆内藏品，所以威尔在那儿不用担心头痛。

图书馆配有一排电脑，只要拥有相应权限，就可以用它访问任何基金会文档。所以威尔需要查找文档时都会来这里，而不是去研究中心。

威尔也拿不准自己为什么要在基金会文档中搜索关键字‘牡鹿’。如果他多次看到的牡鹿是一个正当的异常项目，那它已经靠近他不止一次，肯定会造成他头痛。可他不愿相信它不是SCP，因为另一种可能就是，他看到的那只牡鹿，那只一直跟随他的牡鹿，那只不知怎地身披黑色羽毛的牡鹿——其实根本不存在，是他产生的幻觉。噩梦也会让他焦虑，但这却有所不同。许多基金会员工也有日常的噩梦和睡眠瘫痪症（鬼压床），这是一种职业病，就像普通平民会患上腕管综合症。

搜索“牡鹿”和“鹿”这两个词确实得到了一些结果（他学到了一个新词：鹿类*1），但似乎都与他所看到的无关。他尝试了一些变体，例如“雄鹿”，还有“黑羽”和“鹿角”，但结果都毫无关联。这让他倍感焦虑，他还没有准备好接受自己已经疯了的事实。

他很不情愿访问弗雷迪劳兹的的网站，但他不得不承认，她的确弄到了几个SCP的丑闻，尽管是多半猜测和瞎编乱造。如果她最近看到过一个不寻常的牡鹿，威尔毫不怀疑她会写下来。他打开一个浏览器窗口，然后输入URL。有两个头条映入眼帘：《加洲北部的6.8地震[是地震机造成的吗？](http://scp-wiki-cn.wikidot.com/scp-219)》*2和《远古宇航员带来被诅咒[‘超级碗’](http://scp-wiki-cn.wikidot.com/scp-1120)》*3。他找到搜索框，输入在SCP文档中搜索过的所有词组，但都一无所获。

这是第一次他不再无视他身上发生的事情，而是真正地专注于此。牡鹿何时何地出现似乎没有规律可循。他曾在U-62基地里看到过一次，在家附近也见过几次，而且在回收任务中发现三次。但是仔细想一想，牡鹿总是在他经历特别可怕的噩梦前后出现。或许他查看影响睡眠的SCP会有线索。他回到基金会数据库，这次搜索了诸如“梦”、“噩梦”和“睡觉”之类的关键字。与鹿相关的SCP相比，它们的数量要多得多，而且阅读过程十分痛苦，每读一条就让他联想到接下来会发生在自己身上。但是没有比[“洁净者”](http://scp-wiki-cn.wikidot.com/scp-760)条目里更让他反胃的内容了*4：

_【实验中发现，SCP-760样本以人类的分泌物和死皮为食。当有人在睡觉时，SCP-760会小心地将自己置于对象上方，如果对象躺着睡觉则置于他们的胸口，然后开始发出大约20dB的声音持续█到██分钟的时间。此发声似乎促进了██%对象的慢波睡眠，大大减少唤醒对象的机会。造成此种效应的确切机制尚未知，但被认为是涉及了[数据删除]。在剩余的█%中，对象大多不受此发声影响，且可能恢复一定程度的意识。数名对象报告把此种经历比作睡眠瘫痪症。_

_经过此段时间后，SCP-760会使用其舌头来食尽任何对象上可易得的分泌物，包括眼眵、发油、死皮细胞、面疱以及[已编辑]。已观察到此过程对对象大多无害。】_

他梦到SCP-378时并没有感到震惊。他以为这个梦和他梦到自己重回高中，错过上课而不知所措的噩梦没什么两样。过去的经历常常表现为梦中的焦虑。但是他确信自己从未听说过“洁净者”，怎么可能对它们有如此精准的梦？

他以前真的遇到过“洁净者”吗，威尔拒绝接受这样的想法。首先，文档中显示在他开始为基金会工作很久以前，它们就已经被安全收容。其次，如果真有异常离他那么近，他会极度疼痛。

事实上，他的每一种理论都被上述事实推翻。如果他体内寄生着异常项目——像[SCP-1150](http://scp-wiki-cn.wikidot.com/scp-1150)这种*5，会在人睡觉时使用宿主身体的东西——他会感觉到。如果他食用了任何异常项目，他会感觉到。越来越难以否认，唯一的可能性就是他疯了。而且哪怕现在还没有疯，他很快也会因为无法搞清现状而发疯。自从知道头痛的含义后，他仍设法让自己维持正常，把他所面临新的现实世界的特异之处，与他焦虑和噩梦区分开来。但现在他再难维持下去。

他不敢向任何人提起这件事，他担心上司会感到恐慌，将他从回收任务中撤离。他所做的工作可能很痛苦，但他是唯一可以做到的人，而他并不想停下来。

每当想到这一点，他真正希望与之交谈的人是汉尼拔。在所有基金会的人中，他相信汉尼拔是唯一可以为他保守秘密的人。更不用说汉尼拔博学多才，甚至可能会有解决办法。两天前威尔本来打算冒一冒险的，但是他夺门而出时如此尴尬。他希望和汉尼拔还亲密的时候，他可以在威尔看到牡鹿时在场，哪怕只有 _·一次·，_ 可以让他安心、或为他证实，或 _·其他什么都行·_ 。但汉尼拔在身边时，威尔好像从未见过它，也没有做过噩梦。

想到这点威尔觉得自己要心碎了。天哪，他和汉尼拔在一起时，过得真的很愉快，生活真的更加轻松。不仅是因为汉尼拔的家是避难所，不仅是因为他的烹饪是一种慰藉，而是他存在本身就有积极的影响，甚至是对威尔潜意识上的影响。是什么能让汉尼拔驱散他的焦虑，威尔不知道。他没有考虑太多，坦率地说，他也不去考虑，因为他担心仔细研究后它就不再奏效。

威尔可能无法彻底摆脱牡鹿或噩梦，但是汉尼拔可以帮他抵挡它们。或者他只向汉尼拔倾诉一下，不就会减轻一点负担吗？

他关掉电脑站了起来，头昏目眩迷失了方向，很惊讶地发现自己仍然呆在安静、光线充足的图书馆里，他花了太长时间盯着昏暗的显示器浏览SCP档案。让他感到沮丧的是，自己比来之前更加焦虑和困惑。但至少他知道接下来要做什么。

*****

汉尼拔又一次在开门时看到威尔，背着他的过夜包，看上去有些窘迫。

“晚餐吃什么？”威尔微笑着说。

为了威尔放松下来，汉尼拔让到一侧，邀请他进屋。“请进吧。有意大利面团子，或者说一会儿就有了。”

威尔跟着汉尼拔来到厨房，他再次在炉上放两个锅子。威尔仍不知所措地站在那里，包仍拿在手中。“就这样吗？我们就像什么都没有发生过一样继续？不用上演我陷入你怀抱，哭诉自己的过失，说一些没有你我永远不会幸福之类的话？然后你回应一些类似的话，接着我们就忘了吃晚饭，去打一场激烈的和解炮？”

汉尼拔搅拌着锅里的东西，威尔闻到大蒜和戈贡佐拉干酪的味道。“你想发生这样的事吗？”汉尼拔问。

“好吧，既然闻到香味了，我宁愿先吃饭。我想象我们和解的画面应该是倾盆大雨，我被淋得湿透，在你门前可怜兮兮地站着。但现在天只是有点阴，所以……好吧。”

他坐下来，把包扔在椅子边。汉尼拔边把意大利面摆上盘，边闲聊起他最近在基地里的工作。主要是与那个看不见的女人的会谈，威尔怀疑汉尼拔提到她只是为了让自己嫉妒：她可以和汉尼拔谈论各种各样关于艺术、古典音乐和文学的话题，而威尔都不会。

之后谈话逐渐减少，他们安静地吃了一会儿饭。然后汉尼拔打破沉默，说：“另外，周二杰克把我叫到他办公室，来谈论你的事。他说，最近你一直很不听话。”

“拜托，我来这里不是让你也教训我的。”

“正好相反。我相信只要选择性地适用，你的方法也会有积极的效果。就算这些努力没有百分之百成功，我也很好奇会发生什么。”

“那你告诉杰克了吗？”

“你高估了我的影响力。我无法改变基金会的运作方式。虽然我想尽我所能来帮助你。你的工作对你没有好处。”

威尔若有所思地咀嚼着，思量后说道，“擅长这份工作才是我的不幸。如果杰克不喜欢我做事的方式，欢迎他在没有我的情况下尝试做这些事。”

“你告诉杰克了吗？”

威尔讽刺道：“你高估了我想挨揍的欲望。”

“杰克可能不喜欢你做的事，但他别无选择只能相信你，因为没有人可以替代你的位置。你必须相信自己有应对困难的能力，只有这种信心才能让你保持稳定。”

威尔叉子放下说：“你能让我稳定。”

“当我不在的时候呢？”

“这正是我想要跟你谈的事……”

汉尼拔站了起来，“不如在厨房里谈？正好我要洗碗。”

“我来帮忙。”威尔将餐巾从大腿上拿下来叠在桌子上，然后站起来端着盘子和餐具，跟着汉尼拔走进厨房。“至少这个我会。”

汉尼拔示意威尔把盘子放下，让他来洗，然后指出威尔如果想帮忙擦干的话应该站的位置。

威尔发现自己再次难以开口，如鲠在喉。汉尼拔再次打破了沉默：“因为基金会的工作，我不得不牺牲一些奢侈享受。我常常没法买到所需的食材。我很想为你做一顿jamon iberico（法语：伊比利亚火腿）或rôtide cuisse de boeuf（法语：烤羊腿）。也许在将来，当我们不再受到基金会保密约束时可以做到。现在我只能尽我所能。”

“我没想过你的工作会带来任何不便。”威尔说：“你所做的一切……我难以想象比这做得更好了。”

威尔擦干最后一个餐盘，将它安放在餐具架中，汉尼拔清理完水槽后，靠近威尔，粗暴地抓住臀部抱住他，接着双手在他的背上滑动。

“那么，你说有话要告诉我。我想你会说些关于我的好话，比如你有多想念我？但我必须先警告你，我很容易受宠若惊，如果你太慷慨的话，我会轻易受你摆布的。”

威尔紧贴汉尼拔，将下巴靠在汉尼拔的肩膀上。他不希望汉尼拔看到自己的脸，以及自己在汉尼拔尝试轻浮的挑逗后抽动的嘴角。“我一直看到些……东西。”他诉苦道，“我会做噩梦。”

“这很正常，因为你做的工作。”

“不，不是……不是你想象的那样。我想我要疯了。”

汉尼拔听后更紧紧地抱住了他，然后来回轻晃，“胡说。我看到的你十分正常。“

“那是因为你是唯一让我感觉正常的人！”威尔挣扎出一只手，用手背擦拭眼睛。“看到了吗？这正是我想象中的一样，我最终会在你的怀里哭泣，还会勃起。”

汉尼拔的嗓音突然低沉，悄声地说：“你想让我带你去床上吗，威尔？”

威尔在汉尼拔的肩膀上抽了下鼻子，点了点头。

汉尼拔毫不迟疑地将他带入卧室，一只手始终轻轻安抚他的背。他停下一小会儿，打开床头柜的抽屉，取出一个瓶子。然后他开始脱下威尔和他自己的衣服。这总是有点尴尬，扣子在急切的手指下不肯屈服，一人总是在另一人脱鞋之前试图脱掉他的裤子。威尔尴尬得笑出声，汉尼拔也笑了，这让威尔笑得更厉害。然后汉尼拔玩笑似地把威尔摔跤到床上，让他翻了个身，让他们侧躺着，威尔的后背靠在汉尼拔的胸前。

威尔听到身后瓶子被挤压的声音，汉尼拔粗壮、湿润的阴茎滑入他的股缝中，接着滑入大腿之间。汉尼拔从身后环过威尔，用润滑过的手为威尔手淫，另一只手臂伸到威尔的身下，抓住他的腰让他保持稳定。

汉尼拔耳语道：“只要你继续为基金会尽责，我就无法保证你的安全。但是我答应你，只要你在我身边，无论危险来自何处，我都会保护你。”

然后他开始操起威尔的大腿，并用相同的节奏去抚摸他的阴茎，他野蛮地享用威尔的身体，同时专心致志地取悦着他。

被汉尼拔牢牢地固定着，威尔除了蹬腿和蜷曲脚趾外，什么都做不了。每次汉尼拔后退，他的阴茎都在威尔的洞口摩擦，而且每次威尔都以为汉尼拔会挺入。他那里太敏感，可以感受到汉尼拔阴茎的热度和坚挺。如此简单，如此自然，对于汉尼拔来说只要轻轻一推就能进入他。但是他就是不做，这成了一种折磨。威尔从未被进入过，他对此有点害怕，但也同样渴望。

“你要进来吗？”汉尼拔把他抱得太紧，威尔几乎无法呼吸。

汉尼拔问道：“这是你想要的吗？”当汉尼拔阴茎撞到威尔的双球，他感到一阵愉悦的疼痛。

“是的，我想要。”汉尼拔恰如其分地摩擦他的阴茎，手指绕圈地在冠头上来回地滑动 。

“你觉得会是什么感受？”

“很好。我会感觉很好。“威尔的阴茎顶端突然变得异常敏感，他不知道自己扭动着是试图加快高潮，还是拒绝高潮。

汉尼拔张嘴亲吻着威尔的后颈，他的吸气和呼气一样的有力。威尔意识到汉尼拔正在闻他的味道，在品尝他的味道。汉尼拔喘息道：“你想像我正在穿透你吗？”

“是。 _呃，噢_ ……”威尔挣脱出一只手抓住床单，他的想象把自己推向边缘，他射了。他没想过汉尼拔还能把他抓得更紧，抱住他的力量更强大了，这种感受似乎延长了他的高潮。他无助地呻吟着，身体在汉尼拔的禁锢中痉挛。

当他的阴茎过于敏感无法触碰时，他推开汉尼拔的手，汉尼拔将手移到威尔的臀部，仍然紧紧抱住他，更猛烈的抽插在威尔湿腻的双腿间，直到他骤然停下，对威尔的耳朵叹了口气，威尔颤抖不已。他感到所有的苦难都已经消散了，只剩下甜蜜和解脱。

床上满是汗水和精液。汉尼拔从身下拉出床单，将威尔的双腿清理干净，然后丢弃在地板上。当身体逐渐降温后，他把薄毯子拉到他们身上。

“下次吧。”汉尼拔轻声说，即使已经放松下来，威尔仍感到一阵热潮。他 _·现在·_ 就想来下一次。他想如果一直讲话保持清醒，那么大概二十分钟左右他们又可以来一发。他翻身面对汉尼拔，张开嘴说话，但想不出要说些什么。

“你在想什么？”汉尼拔说。

“你说过要保护我。其实以前不头疼的时候，我知道我是安全的。但现在我再也没有安全感了。普通人不知道什么时候会出现可怕的事情，他们是怎么感到安全的？”

“你的档案说你要谨慎使用你的能力。你觉得自己谨慎了吗？”

“我没有 _·被迫·_ 执行回收任务。”

“我并不是说你被迫，我会用‘被操纵’来形容。杰克说得好像全世界的命运都依仗你的能力，然后让你坚信做这份工作是你自己的选择。当一个人意识到自己正在被操纵时，常会用粗鲁的表现来维持现状。”

“但这是我 _·自己·_ 选择的工作，你知道的。”

“我知道你宁愿遭受痛苦，也不愿看到其他无辜者丧生。我猜杰克也有同样的想法，否则在派你去回收时他会手下留情的。”

威尔抚摸汉尼拔的手臂，然后来到胸口玩弄他的胸毛，“那你呢？你怎么看？”

“当谈论到你坚持的动机时，你口头上说是为了最崇高的观点——人类有义务保护人类。但当你真的与病媒面对面时……当你看到那些蚂蚁涌出并吞噬活人时……你所谓的利他主义真的是促使你摧毁它们的真正动机吗？”

威尔放下手。为什么他要说这些？为什么在他硬起来之前不说些性感的情话呢？威尔转过身，叹了口气说：“在跟你解释一些情况之前，我不想回答这个问题。”

“洗耳恭听。”

“我是父亲带大的，母亲不在身边。小孩子有时候并不了解事物的真相。当时我以为父亲是一个努力的人，尤其是为了照顾我。他带着我一起在密西西比河上穿梭，去修理游艇。他花时间教我变得跟他一样能干。事实是，他根本没有考虑到我。如果他真的想保护我而‘努力工作’的话，那他完全可以找一份体面、稳定的工作，给我们一个能安顿、有安全感的地方，然后给我一个正常、安逸的童年。真好笑，想逃避责任的人最终要付出两倍的努力，才能拥有‘自由’的生活。但就像我说的那样，我还是个孩子时什么都不懂，我觉得他是英雄。”

“他二十岁左右时，右手断了两根手指。这并不能阻止他成为一名优秀的技工，但别人会注意到并且问东问西。他有很多版本的故事。他告诉小孩们是有趣的版本，他说他在挖鼻子时打了喷嚏，他说这样就能警告他们挖鼻子的危险。面对大人他有各种各样的故事，通常都跟枪有关。他告诉一些人，他曾为了一个女人打架，有个男人拿猎枪怼在他的肚子上，在那个男人扣动扳机之前，他正设法将枪管推开，所以他是牺牲了手指而避免被肠子击穿。他又告诉一些人，他曾树林里打猎，枪上的带子被树枝缠住了，他试图将其拉开时，枪走火了。有时候我和婶婶们聊天，她们也告诉我其他版本的故事。”

“但是他是个强壮的大汉，无论讲哪个故事，他都会用夸张的口吻，所以人们总是买他的账，因为他看起来就像是这种人。比如差点被一个戴绿帽的男人开枪打中。换做是我的话，你知道，没人会相信我做过这种事。”

“有时候也有人发现周围有不同版本的故事，我想这对我父亲来说是种乐趣，让人们继续猜测，让他们彼此交流，比较自己听到的故事。每个人都以为得到我父亲的青睐，并且告诉自己 _·真实的·_ 版本，而其他人都是些傻瓜。”

“他死后，我接触到他前半生我从未遇到的人。我和他的第一任妻子聊天，他是在这段婚姻期间失去了手指。我之所以向她提起，是因为我听了很多故事，即使在弥留之际他告诉我的‘真相’，我仍然感到怀疑。所以我问她意外是怎么发生的……她告诉我那不是意外。她说我父亲不想去越南，他说要确保自己不会派去。于是他带着来福枪走进树林，就像要去打猎一样。她说警察也对此表示怀疑，但他们无法证明是出于这个原因。”

“而我只是……很诧异。我觉得没有比她说的版本更让我诧异的了。并不是因为他撒谎了，而是他从头到尾都在撒谎，甚至对我也是。我当然理解他为什么要撒谎；他曾与许多去过越南的人一起工作，有些人回来以后为了维持生计当了流动技工；有些人偷偷溜回家最后死于‘橙剂’引发的癌症*6；有些人被友军误伤失去了肢体。”

“所以事实证明，我父亲是个该死的胆小鬼。对吗？但是后来我想，他所作所为真的是胆小吗？我的意思是，首先他在动手之前必须考虑很多事。 _‘为了不死在越南丛林中，我愿意付出什么代价？我缺了身体哪一部分也活得下去？’_ 于是他决定是手指。他下定决心要自残，拿着枪走进树林，把手指放在枪口上，他一定是看着它们，知道这是生命中最后拥有它们的时刻，然后用另一只手拉动扳机。这该死的需要多大的勇气。”

“想到这儿让我更加沮丧，比意识到我父亲不是那个无所畏惧、坚如磐石的英雄更令人沮丧，他实际上经历过深深的恐惧，可能在他一生中经历过很多次。这对我是毁灭性的打击，根本没有所谓的勇敢或者胆小。人们会做出极端行为，无论好坏，就因为正处于极端的情绪中。在那一刻他们做出的决定，并没有取决于‘责任’或‘自由’之类的复杂哲学概念。他们是基于人类所能拥有的最原始的感觉，而这些行为到底是值得称赞还是可耻的，回想起来，确实只是运气问题。”

汉尼拔伸出手握住威尔的手，让威尔知道自己很感激他的坦率。“那你感受到的是什么原始的感觉？”他问道,“当你看到病媒喉咙中插着刀刃时？”

威尔短暂地看了眼汉尼拔，随即转过头，觉得抬头看天花板会比较容易，“我感到恐惧，”他对着一片黑暗坦白道“……然后我感到很强大。”

汉尼拔看起来一脸严肃而深情。他将威尔拉近自己身边，然后笑了，但威尔没有看到。

****译者注：** **

*1 鹿类（cervine）：链接是SCP基金会关于该词条的清单

*2 SCP-219 - 共振引擎

*3 SCP-1120 - “冻结标签”游戏

*4 SCP-760 - 洁净者

*5 SCP-1150 - 旅客

*6 橙剂（Agent Orange）：一种美军在越战中使用的除草剂


	14. Chapter 14

威尔举手挡住刺眼的阳光，看向外面的牧场，“我以为你说它们攻击的是人。”

农场的主人格林鲍姆（Greenbaum）回答道：“有人靠近的时候，它们就攻击人；没有人靠近的时候，它们就攻击动物。”

机动特遣队Upsilon-2中的一个年轻人瑞珀（Ripper）说：“我从没见过一头牛吃掉另一头牛。”

威尔摇摇头，“我不认为它们真的在吃牛。你注意看，它们每撕下一块肉后都会扔到地上。再仔细观察，你会发现它们正在去除特定部位的牛肉，它们没有恰当的工具，所以去得不太精准也是可以理解的。你看到那有头牛正在撕另一头牛肩膀上的肉吗？这是牛腩或者牛裙边的位置。”

“它们为什么这样做？”格林鲍姆问。

“可能跟那边绵羊用牙齿撕下彼此的羊毛同样的原因”，威尔说，“我知道这并没能解答你的问题。”

威尔、格林鲍姆和特遣队聚集在一条宽深均为六英尺的沟渠一侧，靠近一座用铁路枕木搭建起来的小桥。格林鲍姆解释道，只要他们呆在沟渠这侧，就可以免受攻击。他们的后面是一块被围起来的土地，上面建着格林鲍姆的房子、几个谷仓和棚屋，以及一块空旷的牧区。再后面是另一条沟渠，用来隔离对面遍地光秃秃、血淋淋的绵羊——格林鲍姆确信它们一有机会也会跟牛一样杀人。

特遣队的车停在农场车道上，曼德克（Mandrake）穿戴着防暴警察服走出车厢。他被命令去演示靠近绵羊会发生什么样的事，虽说好过接近2500磅的公牛，但他仍然十分不情愿。小组移动到空旷牧场另一侧观看全过程。曼德克几乎是踮着脚穿过小桥，他害怕几只羊的样子引来队友们的嘲笑。

当第一只绵羊发现他并脱离羊群时，他们笑声变成了欢呼。它身上所剩无几的羊毛已是暗红色，发出的声音异常诡异。“逗它！逗它！” 特遣队员大喊着。威尔仔细地观察着，一只接一只羊冲向曼德克，把他撞倒，然后用不合适的牙齿啃咬他，用蹄子踢他。曼德克看起来没有致命危险，但他的处境并不值得羡慕，任何比羊更危险的动物肯定足以杀死他。

特遣队队长巴克（Buck）掏出佩枪击倒六只羊，而曼德克成功用电击枪又放倒五只羊，这才能够站起身奔向小桥。羊群紧咬不放，追赶了几码，直到他逃离它们的领土才放弃。

随队医生将曼德克带回车里检查伤口，其余人员互相讨论情况，时不时响起傻笑和厌恶声。巴克向格林鲍姆盘问现象出现时的更多细节，关于死于动物袭击的人，以及所有可能目睹到异常的人。

特遣队对格林鲍姆毫无保留地进行沟通，因为他的配合对特遣队有帮助，而且哪怕他想去和邻居聊聊这‘有趣的事’，就会发现手机神秘地断联了。当然，一旦特遣队查出异常行为的原因，格林鲍姆将立即接受记忆消除，并告知他牲畜因为染上口蹄疫已经被扑杀了。

威尔无法在动物间行走，有些动物距离至少有五十米，他也无法感知到牛或羊本身是否异常。“这是你土地的边界吗？”他指着公路和铁轨之间狭窄的两亩土地，向格林鲍姆问道。格林鲍姆说是的。

铁轨在二十英尺高坡道上，越过它们看不到任何东西。“铁轨的另一边是什么？”威尔问。

格林鲍姆说：“山姆·克莱格（Sam Clerget）在那儿种大黄。这气候收成很好。”

“你觉得他会介意我看看吗？”

“大概不会。他巴不得有个你这样不请自来的人，他平时每周末都要对付那群死小孩，带他们去河边生篝火。”格林鲍姆指向北边，越过放牛牧场，指向一条公路与铁轨之间的山脊。“那里有一条公用小路。你要沿着公路绕过牛群，然后走这条小路穿到他那边。”

特遣队一半队员跟着威尔，其余的留下研究这些发疯的动物。他们穿过铁轨没多久，威尔就感觉到附近有异常。他望着田地，有东西引起了他的注意：一个破破烂烂的稻草人，伫立在大黄丛中。威尔盯着它看了一会儿，什么也没说，接着带领队伍稍微偏移到另一个方向。

他们漫无目的地徘徊了二十分钟左右，他的头痛时好时坏，意味着稻草人是最有可能的候选对象。尽管如此，他还是将队伍带到了河边，河道两边为了巩固土壤种上了白杨树。在小路的尽头，他们发现了两个巨大树墩，一个靠着另一个，看起来似乎燃过许多次篝火。树墩周围散落遍地垃圾，像是青少年们扔下的，有啤酒罐、红色饮料杯、匆忙脱掉的快时尚衣物、垃圾食品袋等等。

威尔在整个区域内缓慢走动，然后继续向河边走去，接着在沙岸上来回走动。他时不时回头看向团队的其他成员，耸一耸肩。他提议可能是在其中一个沟渠中，而不是铁轨两边，所以他们掉头回去，在成排的大黄丛中来回踱步。威尔用三角法确认了稻草人绝对是他们在找的异常对象。

最后，他们打道回府，从公路走下重新与其他人汇合。威尔对他们说：“对不起，我没有找到任何东西。”

巴克对格林鲍姆解释说：“有时会发生这种情况，异常物体不是永久固定的。它会出现、大搞破坏、然后离开，或者被操控它的人带走。”

“不管是什么东西，它还在附近，只是不在这片地方。”威尔提出：“这附近有古董店吗？”

“哦当然有，算是镇上的小手工业，为了赚游客的钱嘛。”

威尔点点头，看着他的手表。“我猜现在都已经关门了。我想明天去镇上看看。”

特遣队的成员叹了口气并分开，他们本指望在太阳下山前能击杀完动物，给农场主删除完记忆，就能收工回家。但威尔没有感到抱歉，他知道晚上他们能找到合适的路边酒馆来安慰自己。

*****

瑞珀作为菜鸟并不了解情况，好奇地问威尔为什么不跟特遣队一起喝酒。不是说威尔不受欢迎，只是……特遣队是特遣队，而威尔是威尔。他是受训过，是执行过许多任务，是在基金会工作了几个月，但……都不是跟 _·他们·_ 一起。同为基金会员工这点，还不足以让他们将自己视为他们其中一员。

威尔拒绝了瑞珀的提议，因为这只是瑞珀的想法，而不是团队的。但是在瑞珀的软磨硬泡下威尔终于屈服了。但他坚持道：“不过，只能喝一杯。”他指着自己的太阳穴，“要让我的饭票保持最佳状态。”

事实证明，瑞珀并没有误判，只需两三杯啤酒特遣队员就和他热络起来。他们并没有直接跟他聊太多，但是当威尔偶尔插几句有趣的话时，他们也会发自内心地笑起来。

威尔本来想喝威士忌，但却点了啤酒，两者都没问题，但啤酒他可以喝得更久，不用再去点另一杯。他看管好自己的酒，与此同时其他人在交换基金会里的八卦，最后讨论到这次派往格林鲍姆农场的原因，纷纷头脑风暴起来。

孔（Kong）说：“让我猜猜，是不是又一次毫无头绪的神秘收容突破？”

巴克说：“其实这次他们很快就搞清楚了，但是为时已晚。结果是[2218](https://archiveofourown.org/works/653136?view_full_work=true)精心策划了整件事*1——包括释放了[害羞的人](http://scp-wiki-cn.wikidot.com/scp-096)*2！”

听到SCP-2218被提起，威尔哼笑一声。尽管本质上2218在基金会里和威尔的地位相同，但他却拒绝别人用名字称呼他。“好吧，如果这意味他们终于把他关进他该去的收容间，那也是值得的。”

“来不及了，监控恢复的时候，刚好拍到他带着害羞的人欢乐地你追我赶，一直追到[大嘴袋](http://scp-wiki-cn.wikidot.com/scp-101)那里！*3”

“没开玩笑吧？”突然威尔对那个自命不凡、没有实体的混蛋敬佩起来。“不过我猜害羞的人肯定把整栋楼打成废墟了。”

“我没有亲眼看到，”巴克说，“但是我有个兄弟监视那个区域，他说这是他见过最糟糕的情况。他说可以跟等离子狐（Plasma Fox）相提并论了。哦对，我想起来了，等离狐收容失效后，我跟你都被派过去了，想象一下整栋楼都是那样的场景。”

威尔眨了眨眼，“等离子狐？我从来没有听说过。我都不记得我有去过那栋楼。”

除了专心致志看着电视上比赛的，或者正跟女服务员调情的，其余特遣队的成员都一脸紧张地看着巴克，巴克结结巴巴地说道：“哦，对，你没记错，不是、我想的是另外一个人，抱歉。”

“那么2218就是最近发生所有收容突破的罪魁祸首吗？”

“不。他只骗过保安大约十分钟，如果他做了其他事情，他们会发现的。他们像鹰一样盯着那个英俊的恶魔。无论是谁造成的收容突破，肯定是基金会无可指摘的人，是所有人都信任的人，而不是每时每刻都被监视着的人。”

随后关于SCP-2218是否确实是个“英俊的魔鬼”引起一场简短的争论——每个人看到他的样子都不同，所以不可能达成共识。打听得差不多后，威尔举起酒杯，仰头一饮而尽。“好了伙计们……呃，还有女士们。”他向戴维斯（Davis）和盖布尔（Gable）点了头，“我回到房间了。明天会很漫长的。”

听到大家失落的叹息，他只好说：“对不起了，但我说过只喝一杯，我是认真的。要不然等我们回到U-62时，你们可以把我灌到烂醉，我保证。”这个承诺引起一阵欢呼，尽管威尔非常清楚，一旦他们清醒以后回到基地，他们把威尔视为一员的想法又会瓦解，而他又变回古怪的外人。

出门后，威尔没有向南去旅馆，而是向北转，步行了一英里半回到农场。天已经黑了，但是今天是满月，威尔之前就熟悉了要走的路。他沿着小路一直走，走到公路后下来，穿过格林鲍姆的土地，然后越过铁轨到达克莱格的土地。在接近河边快要变成泥路的地方，威尔转身穿过成排的大黄丛，直到离稻草人近得脑袋快要裂开。稻草人引起的头痛让他心生恐惧，但是每一次焦虑迟疑是更大的折磨，所以他迅速把它从地上拔起。接着他抗起稻草人，转身走回河边，每走一步都痛苦万分。

但另一方面他很庆幸这痛苦，能避免他细想自己在做的事。紧急情况下的临时起意是一回事，但这回他承认是有预谋的破坏。他感觉自己站在道德的制高点上，依然不顾一切地违反命令。

现在是星期三晚上，没有迹象表明任何青少年会现身河边收拾自己的残局。威尔站在两个烧焦的树墩旁，向前倾身，让稻草人掉在两者之间。他将它推得更深一点，尽可能将其隐藏起来，尽管他确信没人会看它第二眼。在月光下，它看起来只是一堆垃圾，完全适合做篝火的燃料。

威尔起身离开，每走一步都感觉越来越好，无论是生理上还是其他方面。

****译者注：** **

*1 SCP-2118 -‘The Detective’（还记得这家伙吗？）

*2 SCP-096 - 害羞的人

*3 SCP-101 - 大嘴袋


	15. Chapter 15

****Chapter 15** **

自威尔回到家中已经过去36个小时，他仍然没有接到新的回收任务。可能是杰克好心给他喘息的机会，或是最难找、最危险的物品已找回，威尔不清楚也不在乎。他欣然借此机会回到U-62的图书馆。他与杰克简单探讨了隐藏在失踪物品中的“金奖券”，让他回想起自己对这种传统侦探工作有多大的热爱——越快抓住犯罪者，威胁就会越快消除，这样威尔可以花更多的时间陪伴他的狗，还有汉尼拔。

其实在前往图书馆途中，威尔也在考虑这件事。汉尼拔了解威尔对狗的热爱，但他本人并不爱狗，汉尼拔原本对同居充满热忱，而它们会成为其中阻碍。也许现在讨论这个还太早，但是基金会同事之间的恋情总是进展迅速，因为他们总是不定时、不定点地在危险中奔波。威尔想,基金会也许会分配他和汉尼拔一栋有大后院的房子，他可以建造一个巨大的恒温狗窝供它们居住。

想到这里，他兴高采烈地走到咨询台，并收到了咨询图书馆员蒙德（Monde）的亲切问候。“早上好，特工格雷厄姆。”她说，“有什么能帮您的？”

“能不能提供我近三个月所有收容突破的SCP档案原件？所有的，包括找回和没找回的，我知道杰克·克劳福德有一份清单。”

“我们也有这份清单，不过我需要几分钟才能全都整理好，一共有44个。”

“没问题。那我等的时候可以顺便看一下木工书籍吗？”

蒙德指了一下，“您要的书在TT180，靠近墙的那面。”

威尔道谢然后去找书。他很久没造过东西了，而且老实说他有点操之过急，想设计他和汉尼拔的房子后院的一个狗窝，甚至房子的八字都没有一撇。但只是看看也无妨。

蒙德将一叠文件带给他后，威尔来到一排书桌前，每张桌子上都装有阅读灯。他搁下文件，然后将三张书桌拼在一起。他把文件在上面摊开。当他觉得项目之间有潜在关联时，便将它们分在一起：一组MC&D公司会感兴趣的物品（包括喷泉，有“无效”红色大字盖在封面），还有一组全球超自然联盟已获悉并打算销毁的项目。联盟是很热心，但他们想摧毁·所有·异常项目，不仅仅是那些有明确及迫切危险的项目，即使在威尔看来也太极端。

但没多久威尔就受到挫败，项目之间的关联点可以是海量的。‘[七兽皮草](http://scp-wiki-cn.wikidot.com/scp-801)’已经确认是被MC&D公司散布的，就是弗雷迪写得天花乱坠，汉尼拔看得津津有味那个*1。在威尔看来应该把它们归类为武器，并把它分类到‘[伐木工的斧头](http://scp-wiki-cn.wikidot.com/scp-437)’这组*2。

有些物品很难分类，因为它们的描述太有技术含量。一个测地线球体[SCP-123](http://scp-wiki-cn.wikidot.com/scp-123)*3与一个保险柜[SCP-216](http://scp-wiki-cn.wikidot.com/scp-216)*4被扔进同一类，因为其他地方似乎都不适合，它们都被标记为“时空”。

大约整理到一半，威尔打开一个文件夹，最上方放着一张餐盘的照片引起了威尔的注意，因为它和汉尼拔家的餐盘有相同独特的金边设计。威尔坐下并认真仔细地阅读了[整个文档](http://scp-wiki-cn.wikidot.com/scp-604)*5：

【 _……每当一种可食用的实体放置于一个餐盘上或一种液体注入一个酒器里，食物会转化为人类的血肉，或最接近的类似的器官、部分身体或体液。这种从一种物体变为哪一种的转化，似乎是基于颜色、气味和成分上的相似性，尽管偶尔也会掺杂一些象征或心理联想的元素。例如，牛排会变成人类大腿切片，红酒和果汁会变为人类的鲜血。提交物之间出现的变化不一，而如何确定一个变化的过程这点仍然在调查中……_ 】

威尔想起汉尼拔提供的肉食尝起来很不寻常——味道很不错，但不像任何威尔知道的肉类。威尔一直以为是由于汉尼拔独特的烹饪方法，以及自己没有太多经验。但再看一眼文件夹中的照片后，他很确定这是同一套餐盘。而且它们至今没有寻回。

不仅是因为吃了这些餐盘上的菜让威尔感到不舒服，而是如果威尔使用了文档里这些餐盘（不是长得像的普通餐盘）应该感受到剧烈的头痛。但是他当时没有感到一丝疼痛。……在过去的几周内，有多少次发生这样的情况？有多少次他没有察觉到异常，从而漏掉一个怀疑对象？

他试图继续工作，却发现自己因为餐盘的事而焦虑不安，无法集中精力。两种念头挥之不去，一个是他可能无法检测每个异常项目，另一个是如果这些餐盘确实是异常的，那么他就吃了……好吧，他并不算 _·真正地·_ 吃过它吧？这是变形的效果，跟真的吃人肉不一样。但不管怎么讲，汉尼拔为什么要这么做？这没有任何 _·意义·_ 。

最后他放弃了处理其他文件的想法，至少要等他解决了餐盘问题后才可以。他把文件退还给蒙德，说：“你能帮我保管这些吗？我的意思是，麻烦你暂时不要收起来，保持这个顺序。给我24小时，我可能会回来再看一遍。”

“我尽力而为，但其他人可能也会想要看。如果有人要查看，我会在文件的位置贴一个标签，应该能够帮你保持这个顺序。不过大多数人都只用电脑来查看。”

威尔为此向她道谢，然后离开了。

在离开基地的路上，威尔看到华生医生从走廊上走下来。他身边没有SCP-2218的陪伴，可能永远不会有了。威尔礼貌地向他打招呼，华生医生也回应了，但没认出他就继续走了。威尔回过头，看着他拖着沉重的步伐。

华生被执行记忆消除后，汉尼拔被指派对华生进行精神评估，并将发生的一切都告诉了威尔。威尔同情华生，也同样烦心到处游荡的SCP-2218，威尔知道他对华生来说很重要，但他现在已经离开了，华生失去了他可能拥有的最后一丝快乐。然后是最终羞辱——进行记忆消除，这样他就不会对爱人留下任何愉快的记忆，那个付出一切试图把他从这里解救出来的爱人。基金会夺走了华生的一切，他却自己是个可怜虫都意识不到。

*****

威尔不得不多等了几天去验证自己的猜想。近来他几乎天天在汉尼拔家过夜，但每晚他都被汉尼拔强有力的手臂包围，整夜都被牢牢锁住。如果威尔要起床去洗手间（或者假装自己要去洗手间），他可以挣脱开来，但是这样做会使汉尼拔醒来，而且威尔相当肯定汉尼拔会保持清醒状态，直到他回到床上。因为只要他一钻回被子，汉尼拔就会再次靠近并狠狠地抱住他。威尔担心如果离开太久或厨房里传来任何声音，汉尼拔会起疑心。

所以威尔一直等到汉尼拔难得转身的时刻，然后在黑暗中保持清醒地躺着，等待汉尼拔的呼吸减慢，威尔推断他已经熟睡了（汉尼拔不会打鼾）。然后他从床上缓慢而无声地滑下来，抓起从地板上自己的T恤和短裤，走向厨房。

汉尼拔房子很整洁，所以威尔不会被乱七八糟的东西绊倒。尽管如此，他还是轻轻地迈步，让他的眼睛适应黑暗后再前进。他把手放在橱柜门上，汉尼拔并没有把用过的餐盘藏起来，而是整齐地堆放在视线高度上。威尔把手指按在最上层盘子的侧边，轻轻将其抬起，只发出轻微的咔嗒声。如果任何一个餐盘有异常属性，那么在威尔踏入汉尼拔房子的第一天就应该能够感觉到。但即使是现在威尔触摸着其中一个餐盘，都没有任何感觉。

他把餐盘举到月光从窗户照进来的地方。上面的金边和SCP-604照片中的设计完全相同。很难令人相信这种可能性极低的巧合——汉尼拔拥有的普通餐盘，恰好与基金会丢失的异常餐盘一模一样。毫无疑问它们是汉尼拔偷走的。威尔试图思考其他原因，为什么他无法检测到任何异常情况。也许对SCP-604进行分类时出现了错误，它们根本没有异常。但更有可能解释是，SCP的异常属性是概率型的，或是精神型的，并不是有变形能力。

威尔的思绪从手中的物体转到了他所处的位置。他将盘子带到前门，小心翼翼地松开了门栓，但仍发出让他紧张的咔嗒声。他打开门，将门关得很小但又不完全关上，然后走到街上。不可能有人会看到他，但他仍然感到不安，穿着T恤和短裤在街上游荡（再一次，他叹了口气），这次是拿着盘子。当他的太阳穴开始刺痛时，他已经顾不得自己的样子。他每迈出一步，头痛逐渐加剧，就像他之前握着异常项目一样头痛欲裂。他往回走了几步，头痛几乎立马消失。当他继续远离汉尼拔家时，头疼又强烈地回来了。

接下来威尔在人行道上和马路中间走着弧线，仔细留意头痛加剧的地方。很快他就清楚了：只要他在汉尼拔的房子约五十英尺之内，他的能力就会被抵消。

他已经离开汉尼拔的床太久。他把盘子拿回房子，轻轻地放回橱柜里，然后在走廊上脱下衣服，以免到汉尼拔身边手忙脚乱。他发现汉尼拔睡着的姿势与他离开时一样，然后滑回床上而没有惊扰到他。

房子里一定有东西在抑制威尔对SCP的敏感度。这是一个有趣的发现。尽管他曾经过大量测试，并且使用过可能会干扰他能力的东西，但从未完全抵消过。

这是他唯一一次明知道有SCP在身边，却完全感觉不到一丝异常。所以很有可能威尔曾经也到过“死角”，但就算到过他又如何知道？汉尼拔显然是在非法收集SCP项目，很有可能是他藏匿了另一个SCP，从而抵消了威尔的敏感度。

不管哪种解释是正确的，威尔发现自己再无法入睡，他被房子里有SCP这一事实所困扰，他无法知晓有它们数量有多少，它们能够做什么。他想起自己在这里度过的夜晚感到恶心，那些夜晚舒适又满足，但难以想象的脆弱。就和地球上其他70亿人中大多数人没有两样。

****

****译者注：** **

*1 SCP-801 七兽皮草

*2 SCP-437 - 1991之夏

*3 SCP-123 - 微型黑洞

*4 SCP-216 - 异次元保险箱

*5 SCP-604 - 堕落仪祭；饕人狂宴


	16. Chapter 16

威尔一手握着一杯威士忌，一手拿着一个湿漉漉的网球，自言自语着。

“每次从SCP-8675309处扔出测试对象，”威尔用一种毫无起伏的语调说道：“对象在被SCP拾回后将更加潮湿。”

他的狗狗都没听懂这个冷笑话，它们耐心地等待威尔再次将球扔出去。威尔扔出去后它们争相追赶，根据年龄和敏捷性的高低，有些狗能在乱蹦乱跳中找到更好的路线。最终，温斯顿咬着网球脱颖而出，它叼着球回到露台，直到威尔伸出来手它才松开嘴。

“特殊收容措施，”威尔继续道，“SCP-8675309不用于实验时应停留在露台上。”

威尔又喝了一口威士忌，陷入沉默。他仍在想餐盘的事，其实从前一晚发现以后，他从没有停止思考这件事。他无法摒弃个人情绪去中立地分析，也无法原谅汉尼拔的欺骗。他觉得自己像个白痴，以为这个男人曾隐晦地暗示过给他一个正常生活，在他怀中就可以高枕无忧——事实上，他带给威尔的是自从加入基金会以来，最诡异、最扭曲的生活。

仅此而已就已经够烦人了，更不用提汉尼拔多次展示给威尔的那些东西，它们的本质是什么。明知威尔无法感知到，汉尼拔可以选择任何项目放在他的面前，为什么偏偏选择那些餐盘？他为什么选择让威尔吃下人肉？

也许汉尼拔想勒索他，他让威尔用餐盘进餐，然后威胁说如果他不按汉尼拔要求做事，就曝光他是食人族。

但这没有任何意义。所有人都知道，他靠近SCP会有生理上的痛苦。谁会相信威尔自愿（更不用说欣然地）用那些餐盘进食？没有人会相信。无论汉尼拔在做什么，必然是出于私利，更何况他也不可能告诉其他人真相。

“他只是觉得看我吃人肉有趣？”威尔心不在焉地对着狗说，它们正等着他再次扔球。有趣，他曾对杰克提到，汉尼拔有阅读弗雷迪劳兹博客的嗜好。

博客内容都是关于SCP造成肆虐的灾难……

……迫使人们犯下令人发指的罪行……

如果这都能从中获得乐趣，他还要追求些什么？让陷入疯狂的特工不顾性命，一出现SCP就去消灭它们，结果造成更多的混乱？那还必须要找得到这样愚蠢的人。

一个成功的寄生虫要避免伤害宿主，这样才能无限地以他为食。但如果宿主一旦发现，就无论如何都要消灭它……除非寄生虫可以说服宿主，它是唯一能让他强壮的东西。

这一切都令他不安，但真正的秘密是：汉尼拔在房屋中放了什么东西削弱了威尔对异常项目的敏感度？他必须回到图书馆，查找具有这种属性的东西。但如果这种东西真的存在，不管在哪，杰克肯定会让他知晓，因为这会影响到分配给他的回收工作。

威尔的思绪又回到原点，他又去倒了一杯威士忌，这时他的电话响起。不是可怕的警铃，而是一个简单的预设旋律，是汉尼拔打来的。（他从不发短信。）

“你好，威尔。今晚可以请你吃饭吗？”

“其实，我今晚要想和我的狗在一起。我最近一直无视它们——也不是 _·无视·_ ，但是你明白我意思。我只是把食物倒在碗里，每天放它们出去两次，然后消失不见，让我感觉很愧疚。现在我们在院子里玩得很开心。”

对面短暂地沉默了一下，但足够久到让威尔感到奇怪，随后汉尼拔说：“当然。我绝对不会让你疏远它们。祝你有个愉快的夜晚，那我想明天见吧。”

威尔挂断电话，感觉有些疑惑。汉尼拔可以提议到来威尔的住所，但他没有。威尔可能会拒绝，但事实上他甚至没有尝试一下……

威尔看着手机。他现在可以打电话给杰克，告诉他有关餐盘的事情。他会成为英雄，基金会眼中大救星。但是他们会对汉尼拔做什么？威尔感觉到背叛，但他没法打这个电话。也许这只是一个天大的误会。也许汉尼拔有充分的理由，如果给汉尼拔一个解释的机会，威尔会明白真相是什么。

但他现在只是很受伤，汉尼拔会欺骗他、隐瞒他。他以前与人对峙时总是拒绝沟通，现在他只是微醺，还没有醉到不省人事。于是他决定先睡过去，早上再去面对汉尼拔。也许一切都会好起来的。

*****

站在汉尼拔厨房柜台这边感觉很奇怪——就像开着别人的车，而车主坐在乘客座位一样。但是汉尼拔乐于将他带到这边，向他传授这项新技能。这当然并不会减损威尔的热情，因为汉尼拔全程都站得很近，用他的双手引导威尔。

此刻在砧板上只有一根胡萝卜。威尔将主厨刀握在手中，手指正好放在汉尼拔指示的位置。“我向你保证，这很简单。”汉尼拔说。

“你让它 _·看起来·_ 很简单。”

汉尼拔离他太近了，威尔能感觉到自己身体发烫。这让他想起汉尼拔在床上抱他的方式。他肩膀和后背的皮肤发痒，像是期盼汉尼拔胸毛的刺痛。

“你让我有点……分心。”威尔说着，带有深意地笑起来。

“抱歉。”汉尼拔向后退，稍微侧身，但保持足够的距离，仍可以引导威尔的手。他指示说：“握紧胡萝卜，同时手指往后退，你不会想让它们妨碍你。”

威尔心领神会地对汉尼拔笑了笑。

汉尼拔温柔地将手指滑过威尔的另一只手腕，直到他的手覆盖威尔的手，食指压在威尔的指尖上。“现在刀刃在砧板上，将食指放在这里撑起刀子。”他按了一下，威尔的手和手腕学着做。“当你向下切的时候，轻轻摇动一下。”

感觉到威尔手中的自信，汉尼拔松开了手，让威尔继续自己做下去。威尔的切菜速度很慢，但很精确，随着刀子的移动，胡萝卜被切成漂亮均匀的切片。

“不好意思。”威尔说，“我切得太慢了。”

“一开始慢一点没关系。重要的是切得均匀。多长时间都没关系。”

威尔切完胡萝卜，汉尼拔将他引至水槽。

“用完刀以后，不要放进水槽。用一块清洁布擦拭，冲洗，然后收起来。”

威尔按照他的话做，并将刀放回刀架中。接下来按照汉尼拔的指示，他拿起了切肉刀。

汉尼拔说：“你的选择让我倍感荣幸。”汉尼拔再次引导威尔的手，以正确手法握住切肉刀，食指按在刀背上，拇指按在刀颈上。

威尔将左手放在切菜板上，手指张开。汉尼拔帮助他将食指、中指并在一起，“这样会让操作更轻松。”他再次将威尔的右手握在手中，引导着刀锋，几乎没有碰到左手指关节。

他说：“使用切肉刀的方法很不同。你要首先确定关节，然后将刀刃固定在要切割的位置。”

看到汉尼拔的手和胳膊覆盖了自己的，身体如此对齐，威尔感受到从未有过的安全和保障。

“你不需要将它抬得过高。”汉尼拔说：“太高了很难命中目标。”

威尔将切肉刀抬到适当的高度后，汉尼拔将自己的手移开，移动了半步，这样威尔完全靠自己了。

“现在把它迅速用力地切下，不然没法把关节一刀两断，你不会想重复第两次的。”

威尔自言自语地数到， _·一……二……三·_ ，把切肉刀按下。

这是一个完美的切口，一次性就将手指在关节处斩断。

汉尼拔立即将毛巾压在伤口上止血，并将威尔的手举过他的心脏。他疼得要死，但是与完成任务所感到的喜悦相比，这点疼痛不值一提。他想不出更好的方法，来表明他会尽一切努力让汉尼拔幸福，就像汉尼拔让他幸福一样。他狂喜中颤抖不已。

这很好，一切都会好起来的。


	17. Chapter 17

威尔被一阵剧烈的头疼痛醒，以至于噩梦没机会萦绕就从脑海中退散了。这不是宿醉的头痛。威尔滚下床，摇晃地站了起来，在房间里走来走去，试图定位造成头疼的异常项目。

他远离壁橱时，疼痛有所减轻。所以他竭尽全力朝着痛苦的源头，朝着壁橱的门移动，如同在逆风而行。他掀开门，看见他的衣服、几本书……还有一半埋在它们下面的，一个带密码锁的金属保险箱。这东西他只看到过一次：在SCP档案的一张照片中。

威尔没精力去思考，保险柜是如何到到这里的。他只想尽快远离这个东西止痛。他抱着头，跌跌撞撞地走出房间，但走进客厅时，脑中的阵痛并没有减轻。

“老天。”他喃喃道，强迫自己追寻新的痛苦来源。他发现自己正面对一排书。威尔把它们从架子上扯下来，发现了U-62遗失清单上的另一个项目——那个测地线球体。

这还不是全部。他在厨房抽屉里发现一把自己从未买过的刀。他不知道它能做什么，但毫无疑问它是异常的。

“这他妈的怎么回事？”他无助地喊道，没有人听到。

他必须离开屋子。如果他能远离所有这些东西，那么至少可以好好想考虑下一步该怎么做。他衣衫不整，步履蹒跚地走出前门，发现他家门前的街道上停着一辆黑色面包车。一支装备齐全的机动特遣队从敞开的后门跳下来，人行道上杰克·克劳福德正严阵以待。

*****

汉尼拔对U-62的这栋楼非常熟悉；那里收容着所有正常人类饮食的SCP实体。这一措施纯粹是出于后勤需要：这些实体中大多数都需要相同标准尺寸的收容间，将它们安排在一起可以方便膳食分配。由于食用人类食物或具有人类心理，当中许多人是或者曾经是汉尼拔的病人。

路过数个空置收容间，在走廊尽头汉尼拔键入密码打开门，进入观察室。两名监视器正显示两个不同角度的威尔·格雷厄姆，穿着深色连身衣，所有人形SCP配备的那种。

“下午好，”汉尼拔对杰克、拜伦医生，研究助理仍然是巴德。

“你可以直接进去，莱克特医生。”杰克说。他按下显示器下方操纵杆，喇叭短促地响了一下，表示内侧门刚刚被解锁。

威尔的收容间总面积为八平方米，他被限制在狭小空间内，仍有一块加固的防弹玻璃将其与门隔开，并在下巴高度处开了一排小孔供交流。威尔似乎一直在等他，一动不动地坐在玻璃的另一侧。

“你好，威尔。”汉尼拔对他微笑，但威尔没有回应，“你应该很高兴，我来这里是为了帮助你。”

“你已经做了不少事。”威尔低声说道。

“我会告诉杰克，你极有可能并不清楚自己做了什么事，鉴于你被全球超自然联盟洗脑了。”

“我没有被洗脑。就算是，也不是联盟干的。”

汉尼拔摇头并啧舌，说道：“你家中有六样失踪的SCP物品。这六样都可以成为消除或终结的理想手段，正好是实现联盟目标的理想工具。一种诱发旁观者冷漠的刀，持刀者可以对任何生物使用而不受惩罚。一个[小型保险箱](http://scp-wiki-cn.wikidot.com/scp-216)*1，如有必要的话可以处置近十亿个异常项目。威尔，如果你没有被催眠，或者被利益相关者强迫的话，这对你来说不是一个好征兆。”

“那你家里的东西呢？他们把我押进车里时，我告诉杰克你有那些餐盘。”

“哦是的，他跟我提到过。我告诉他你弄错了，并且保证如果他们立刻排查，就会发现它们在收容单元中安全地保管着。当然它们确实在那里。一个笔误，这就是餐盘在遗失名单上的原因。”汉尼拔意识到他们正在被监视和记录，说：“你不应该向杰克撒谎。我确信这对你不会有帮助。”

“但是你还有别的东西。你家中有东西妨碍到我探测到餐盘。他们找到就能解释一切了。”

“可事实是在你家中发现了这么多失物，而不是在我家，这是目前更可信的推论。杰克认为联盟为你提供了一种设备，使你可以无痛地近距离收纳异常物品。可能也是同样的设备，让你从收容间中带走SCP而不被发现。这种设备还未找到，所以目前还没有定论，但我可以向你保证，在我家中没有任何会干扰你能力的非生物项目。”

威尔发现最后一句话特别奇怪，仔细思虑后，他睁大眼睛向前扑去，将手猛撞在玻璃上。“是 _·你·_ ！”

“格雷厄姆先生，”拜伦医生的声音从广播中传来，“请你远离玻璃。”

“一直都是你，”威尔狠狠地说，“这一切都说得通了。难怪之前我找不到那副3D眼镜，直到你走开。而且当你站在我身边时，我感觉不到……”

汉尼拔对此指控毫不动摇，“你想逃避责任这很自然，尤其是考虑到这些行为带来的后果。但是我们不能忽略证据。我们不能无视你古怪的行为。”

“告诉我你是怎么做到的。”

“威尔，你这是垂死挣扎—”

“告诉我为什么不能检测到 _·你·_ 是异常！”

汉尼拔知道他们的对话不仅可以通过闭路监视看到，也可以通过房间内的麦克风听到。他继续注视着威尔，侧过头让监视器拍不到他的脸，然后做口型， _·因为我不想_ _让_ _你_ _知道_ _·_ 。

*****

杰克·克劳福德和汉尼拔·莱克特站在观察室里，专注地看着威尔在收容室中来回走动。他一直非常镇定和配合，汉尼拔的来访显然激怒了他。

“有位研究人员注意到，我们设法回收的物品，和已知全球超自然联盟获悉的物品之间没有重合。”杰克说：“我们怀疑威尔提到的‘金奖券'其实是联盟。但是我们没有透露给任何人。我们想假装专注于追踪MC&D公司，这样如果U-62中有联盟的内应，他们不会太紧张。”

“你一直在怀疑威尔吗？”汉尼拔问。

“在他回收任务中摧毁了SCP时，我们理所当然对他有所警惕。但是他做得如此明目张胆，也是他提供线索称肇事者用‘烟雾弹’掩盖痕迹，让我减轻了对他的怀疑。我其实更担心他做得太过。照他这样的行事，难以想象他是有组织有预谋地做这一切。”

“给你提供线索，会是将计就计吗？……”汉尼拔提议道。

“完全有可能。”

“……或者，也许他没有意识到自己是组织策划的一部分。联盟能用我们尚不得知的设备，渗透威尔的思想。他告诉你‘金奖券’的推论可能是他潜意识中表达他的内疚感，希望能够终止他造成的破坏。他告诉我他做过几周的怪梦，有时无法区分梦境和现实。”

杰克听到后相当震惊：“他告诉你这些难道没有让你有所警示？这次你和他呃……十分 _·_ _亲密_ _·_ 。”

“回想一下，我应该注意到他的行为发生了变化。但也许 _·正是因为·_ 如此亲密，我没有察觉到。否则我就不得不承认这次我失败得相当彻底。”

最后，汉尼拔从监视器上移开视线，看向杰克，直到杰克也看向他后说：“杰克，我没有放弃威尔。我确实相信他不应该为此负责。他的天赋是难以估量的宝贵财富。众多利益集团将用尽一切手段，不断地试图获取他，他们如何抗拒得了这样的诱惑？我们只能采取更彻底的安全措施，以防止他遭遇不测。给威尔消除记忆，剂量加大至足以消除联盟在近五个月内对他的的心理影响。”

“你确信他在被基金会招募之前没有加入过联盟吗？因为最近一次——”

“我确信。”

杰克闭上眼睛，深深叹了口气：“我愿意相信威尔的存在最终会是利大于弊，不仅对基金会如此，对整个世界也如此。尽管你每次都这样提议，我也始终愿意相信。但这是最后一次，莱克特医生。如果我们给威尔做记忆消除，而他又一次妥协了……那就只能，终结他。”

汉尼拔郑重地点点头，“谢谢你，杰克。我们明天见面讨论修订安全措施。与此同时，如果对你来说没有差别的话，我想亲自进行记忆消除？”

“你决定怎样最好。”杰克说，然后告辞返回办公室。

****译者注：** **

*1 SCP-216 - 异次元保险箱

****

****全文完** **


End file.
